


Beyond crumbled paper moons

by duranda



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Moral Ambiguity, Obsession, Retelling, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duranda/pseuds/duranda
Summary: Orson Krennic has found the long, lost Jyn Erso. Sadly for him, she wont stay within his grasp. Yet, sadly for her, he is happy playing cat and mouse. Unknown to them, these games will lead them far from the reality they once stood in.





	1. Dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Star Wars franchise, which is trademarked by The Walt Disney Company. 
> 
> Both Jyn Erso and Orson Krennic (among others) are characters created by George Lucas and owned by The Walt Disney Company, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Star Wars
> 
> This work is intended as transformative material made for entertainment only.

She could hear their voices and footsteps as they were approaching near by. They were many, and they were close. She couldn’t understand why they were there. It was like they had come looking specifically for her. But that couldn’t be, she had made sure to leave no trace of her past.

They entered the area looking for something very specific. For a person. Her. She could hear them inspect every corner. Soon they would reach her.

The options laid down were to ether wait for them to find her, or fight her way out. There’s only one choice for her. Fight.

They were close. With her heart beating frantically, and her body shaking, she took her blaster out and aimed. That was all she remembered, before losing consciousness.

 

Everything was dark, shadows crept at every corner, a sense of fear invading her.  
But the appearance of a small demure light creeping in the far distance calms her. She was close, a smile forming on her face at that thought.

She stands in front of a wide door. Light shining under its frame. Voices coming within the room. A voice in particular stands out, the sound filling her with warmth and feelings of longing. She opens the door without hesitation, refusing the wait any longer.

In the far corner of the room she sees him asleep on a desk. He looks so far away. Wishing to close the distance between them, she runs towards him.

“What have we here?”

Strong arms surround her, lifting her up from the ground.

“Papa” she replies sadly extending her arms, trying to reach her father’s figure.

“I’m sorry little one, but papa is tired. We must not disturb him” .

The stranger carries her away from the room. The distance to reach her father becomes greater with every step.

 

She opens her eyes abruptly and finds herself staring into a faded white colored, stained ceiling. She hears a loud noise. It’s someone knocking loudly. With a feeling of annoyance she gets up from the poor excuse of a makeshift bed and proceeds to find her footwear. The task proving to be difficult with the lack of proper lighting. Resigned, she decides to stand still, and wait for the cell to open.

A tall figure enters the room. A stormtrooper, followed by three more. With the small cell filled to its maximum capacity, She begins to feel claustrophobic. Moments like these make her state of captivity unbearable.

“Jyn Erso” reads the stormtrooper on the datapad while the others restrain her. “That is your real name, isn’t it?”. She remains quite looking forward.

“The analysis of your DNA has shown that you are related to one of the Empire's scientists. Galen Erso. The charges against you include: theft, assault, forgery of Imperial documents, associating with rebels-

“You have no proof of that last accusation!“ Jyn interrupts with fury. A stormtrooper standing by her left side, strikes her with the rear of his blaster. She feels the impact on her stomach, a sharp pain takes over, making her fall on her knees.

“It is within your best interest that you remain quite. You’re relation to Galen Erso has prompted an investigation to discover if he has acted against the empire. A message has been sent to the high commands within the Imperial Intelligence. An officer will soon arrive to take you into custody and transfer you to a new location. You are to remain well behaved, showing proper respect. Any act of disobedience will have you punished. Is that clear, miss Erso?

Jyn looks up towards the stormtrooper. “Yes sir” she replies, voice low, filled with hatred. Satisfied with her reply, the stormtroopers leave the cell

Alone once again, Jyn begins to ponder the situation. Things couldn’t be worse for her. The one secret she was to keep protected, was now out in the open, in the hands of the Empire.

Tears begin to form in her eyes, frustrated she fights them back, but tired she lets them fall freely. The last time she had cried, she’d been forced to abandon the only family she had known. It was meant for her own safety, but she has never felt more vulnerable, exposed to the outside world and it’s dangers.

She wasn’t supposed to be captured. Everything was planned meticulously. She was to leave the planet aboard a cargo ship transporting various commercial items. Hidden like an insect among the many sealed containers. The price for such a luxurious trip had been a stolen diamond, dual coloured, only found within the depths on the planet’s deep lakes.

She wasn’t proud of what she had done, but desperate times called for desperate actions. Besides, it’s not like she killed the old tycoon, just roughed him up a bit. He’d live another day to exploit more starving workers. She knew her contractors were not to be trusted, but that’s why she made sure to have proof of their shady activities should the sell her out. They were a well organized band of criminals, she hadn’t considered the possibility of the group being caught, they had a solid deal with the imperial soldiers, who were paid beautifully in exchange for looking the other way. But they were betrayed. Making any possibility of liberty, in exchange for some information, impossible.

After being beaten almost to an inch of her life, Jyn thought she had reached the end of the road. She was surprised and later deeply concerned when she woke up with her injuries treated in the prison facility. Such consideration could mean many things, and Jyn dreaded everyone of them.

It was apparent now, that the reason they sought her out, was due to a suspected affiliation with the rebels, an idea fed to them by the criminal gang. But, where such accusations came from, she did not know. She was afraid to consider it might have been a lie, that accidentally turned out being true.

Scenarios like these, made her doubt, in such a thing as the force. The situation was just too stupid for her to believe that a mystical power had willed this into existence. It also reminded her of her stolen kyber crystal necklace, a gift from her late mother. Perhaps she’d try to get it back from those stormtrooper’s greedy hands, once she found someway to escape.

Escaping. So far that had proven difficult. The only time she was allowed to leave the cell was to shower and have her injuries checked, and judging by how little she had seen, the facility where she was being kept was huge. Another downside was the security. While the place did not have the most sophisticated technology running within it, in regards to soldiers, it had a high number of them. Even with a chance to escape, she definitely wouldn’t get far.

So at the moment there really was nothing she could do, except wait patiently until a chance presented itself, and improvise her way out, or die trying.

Exhausted, Jyn fell asleep.

That night she dreamt that she was running and reaching out towards something in the distance.

Always chasing.

 

Three days passed by. When late at night Jyn had been awakened by the loud sound of stormtroopers erupting in her cell. The sudden action made her freeze in place. Ordered to dress immediately, confused and nervous she complied without hesitation. She was then shackled and lead out of the room, where more stormtroopers stood waiting. Jyn felt uneasy. Something was clearly wrong, and she would find out what it was.

“Where are you taking-”

“Silence!” said one of the stormtroopers in a low commanding voice. “You shall remain quiet until said otherwise”. Jyn decided to not insist, upon seeing how tightly he was holding his blaster. Something was stressing him. It seemed best to not put his patience to test. At least at the moment.

The walk, through the vast corridors of the prison, was spent in silence. Jyn considered that perhaps she was finally going to be transferred. But she didn’t understand the unusual hour, and the high amount of guards. These were measures of precaution, but they were not being used in regards to her, after all, as she was now, she was no threat. They were for someone else, someone important or very dangerous. Perhaps both.

 

The prison was indeed an immense structure, filled with many corridors, and doors, all of which looked the same. It was like a being in a labyrinth. After walking for so long Jyn was lead into an elevator. So far no chance to escape. The security was tight. There’s the number of troopers watching her every move, and the shackles on her hands and feet. Probably equipped with small explosives, ready to be used should she make a wrong move.

The elevator takes them to what seems like the lower levels of the facility. Once the doors open they are received by more stormtroopers, that follow her as she is lead through the area.

As they reach a new corridor, at the end she sees what appear to be three tall menacing figures in black. Upon closer inspection, she knows what they are, and fear goes through her at the thought. Death troopers. While she had heard of them, she had never encountered one up close, and considering what was said about them, never had she desired to encounter one. Let alone three. From what she knew about their kind, they were the elite amongst empire soldiers. The best, and as such their services were only given to the most valuable officers. Those of the highest ranks. Whoever was here, was not some ordinary officer.

“This is prisoner 590100-N. Identified as Jyn Erso” says a stormtrooper in front of her addressing the death troopers as he handed one of them a datapad. Another death trooper proceeded to type a code on the control device on his wrist. The wall behind them slid open. Inside was a small hall with only one door

“We will take the prisoner now” stated one of the death troopers. The other two proceeded to stand on each side of Jyn. She felt her heart begin the beat erratically. Like it would burst through her chest any moment. Her legs began to tremble, with difficulty she managed to walk without showing any signs of unease.

As they entered the small space, the wall closed behind them, and immediately the door began to open. Three death troopers came through it. One of them stood in front of Jyn, who looked up defiantly.

“Go” he ordered. Understanding Jyn proceeded to go through the entrance.

The door led to a spacious conference room, with a long wide table and many chairs surrounding it. At the other side of it, stood a tall man. He was dressed in a white uniform, with a long cape of the same colour. His piercing stare was directed solely towards her.

Jyn walked slowly and with hesitation, meeting the officer’s stare while trying to show indifference. As she got closer she could tell the man was older, probably around forty years old. He was taller than her by about twenty centimeters, and had what she begrudgingly considered a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes. But something that surprised Jyn and made her feel uncomfortable, was the kind smile he was showing.

“It’s so good to see you again dear Jyn” he said, smiling widely. His words caught her off guard, she had not expected him to say something like that.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in my life. So from what do you know me?” she said without bothering to hide her annoyance. He looked at her as if making an analysis. After a few seconds he let out a small sigh, and smiled tiredly at her.

“I imagined this would be the case. After all you were so young the last time we saw each other, like… three years old maybe. I also didn’t visit often… It’s obvious you wouldn’t remember me” he said while sitting himself down on a chair. Looking up at her he continued speaking. “We have much catching up to do then. So how about we get comfortable for it. Go on, sit. After all you must be so tired. I do apologise for waking you up at these ungodly hours”. He did not look sorry at all.

A childish part in Jyn felt like staying up as a way of defying him. But she felt to tired to consider that a possibility. Reluctantly she seated herself on the chair that was being offered to her. Which in her opinion did not leave enough space between them. Nonetheless, such a detail seamed small and insignificant in comparison to what the officer was saying.

“You haven’t answered my questions”. He looked at her amused.

“So impatient” he said with amusement. “I am Orson Krennic. Director of the Advanced Weapons research division, within the Imperial Military” he said with pride. “Now I prefer being addressed as Director Krennic. But I wouldn’t mind if you called me Orson”. He gives her a small wink, while offering a charming smile, that leaves Jyn looking at him with incredulity. “But I suppose, you’re more interested in knowing who I am to you. I was a family friend”. His expression becomes serious. “Well, I was your father’s friend mostly. Lyra and I never did get along too well. But her death was still a sad loss. I assure you those creatures that hurt her were captured, and given what they deserve”. Her mother’s name sounds odd coming from his mouth. The way he speaks about her parents, with the utmost sincerity and sadness, tempts her to believe him. But it all seems too good to be true.

“I don’t believe you”. He looks at ease with her statement. Then proceeds to take a disk from his pocket, and after pressing some buttons within the table, inserts it. A holo display comes into view. An image begins to form, three human adults stand close together, two men, one of them a younger Orson Krennic, and between them a woman holding a child. Her parents. She feels tears forming in her eyes.

The memories she had of her parents, were old, and most of the time presented themselves blurred. But sometimes she could see them play out so clearly. Jyn knew this could be a trick, but a part of her, wanted this to be real. For Krennic to have truly met them, so she could learn everything about them. Perhaps even meet her father…

Krennic looked at Jyn with sympathy. “This is just one of the many holos I have access to. There are many more things, documents, pictures…and your father”. Jyn turns towards him, giving her undivided attention.

“You could take me to him?”. Krennic moves closer to Jyn and gently wipes away a lone tear that has escaped. The gesture unsettles her, but she remains still.

“Yes”

“In exchange for what?”. Krennic smiles at her with glee.

“What a sharp mind”

“No, you’re just predictable” she replies with a bored tone. Krennic frowns at her words for a moment, before smiling smugly.

“Your collaboration is all I want. Come with me, without making a fuss, and obey my commands. If you follow these rules, I will allow you to see your father”.

“So basically, you want me to become a slave” she says with disgust. “In exchange for a lie”.

“No. What I want is for you to not cause me trouble” he replied annoyed. “ You’re affiliation with the rebels is already causing me a bother as it is. Even if there is no solid proof, the empire does not take such accusations lightly. The only reason you’re not under torture is because I ordered it”.

“Why? What do you gain?”

“I promised your father that should you be found, I would return you home” he replied serious. Jyn scoffed at his answer.

“You truly expect me to believe that?”

“You’re father became a shell of a man after your mother left him, and took you with her. He has an incredible mind, his work is extraordinary. It has the potential to help so many people. As his supervisor and friend, I cannot stand by doing nothing”

“So you’re just doing this for your own benefit, to keep him working, and with his results, remain within the high ranks of the Empire”.

“I do it mostly for him, because he is my dearest friend, and if the chance to help him comes up, how could i not take it” Jyn rolls her eyes at him. Annoyed Krennic asks “Why is it so hard to believe that selflessness is involved, more so than selfishness?”

“Because the Empire and all those associated with it are monsters. You invade people’s home planets, and take everything within them for yourselves. Destroy all those that oppose you, because if it’s not your way, its death. You have no care for the innocent lives you destroy”. Angry, Jyn stands up. “You talk about justice, but do things at your own convenience. With all of that, how can you expect me to believe you would care to fulfill an insignificant promise?”.

After her outburst, Krennic looks a Jyn quietly, his expression leaving no trace of what could be going on in his mind. He finally ends up breaking the silence with a sigh.

“You were born during the clone wars. So you would have no memory of that time period. I was there, and let me tell you, it was hell”. His voice is deep, but he speaks quietly. Jyn sees him looking straight ahead, but she knows that what he is truly seeing, is beyond the room. “There has been nothing like it since then, and you have the Empire to thank for that. They ended the war, and have worked to ensure no other like it takes place. It’s true, sacrifices must be made, but we don’t go seeking to star up fights. We merely defend ourselves against those who would destroy our peace . Yet there are those that won’t let the flames of war die out. They justify their actions saying they fight for the innocent, the same ones they are willing to sacrifice. So tell me Jyn Erso, what makes Saw Gerrera’s actions so different from the Empire’s?” he says standing up as he gazes upon her with anger. She is silent.

The rebels did have the blood of many innocents in their hand. But Jyn couldn’t help but believe in her surrogate father, in Saw Gerrera’s visión. After all, how can a kind man, someone who took a motherless child as his own, be as cruel as the monsters he claimed to fight? And yet, deep inside she knew he was just as cold blooded as those he called his enemies.

“You make an interesting point” she replied silently, annoyed at failing to defend her family’s ideology.

“I’m glad to see you’re relations with those rebels groups have not blinded you’re senses”. She looks him straight in the eye and with a calm voice states:

“I have no relations with any rebel group”. Krennic lets out a few laughs.

“Please Jyn, don’t lie while looking at me with those lovely eyes. Don’t you know how they betray you?”. Ignoring his words she keeps silent while looking at him straight in the eye. “You’re mother’s transmissions to the rebel leader Saw Gerrera were discovered shortly after she deflected. We know very well about her plan to give secret information in exchange for help. You must have been under the care of those rebels for a very long time, if you’re fighting abilities are anything to go by. What I can’t figure out is how you ended up living in this pitiful planet for over three years, surviving on petty crimes, instead of remaining with them”.

“That’s hardly important anymore”. She looks away from him. Unable to hide the pain from being separated from her family, and she hates knowing that he can see it in full detail. Jyn feels his hand on her head, caressing it softly. She hates how it makes her feel, and how she can’t bring herself to make him stop.

“Having someone to trust, is always important Jyn. We may be able to survive on our own, but not live as we are meant to. You, were never meant for this existence. A long time ago, you had two parents who loved you very much, and a home, safe from the horrors of the galaxy”. She sees something lifted over her. Her kyber crystal necklace. Krennic places it gently around her neck. “ You can still have the life you were meant to have. A home and a loving father, who misses you, so much”. He places a hand on her shoulder

“What other option do i have?” she asks softly.

“I can only protect you for so long. If you keep acting up eventually my interference will have no effect, and you will be sent to a labour camp. Of course not before being submitted to questioning about your affiliations with any rebel groups, a torturous experience. You’re father would be under investigation, he is now, but you’re actions would give more weight to those accusations, so he’d have to go at least under some form of interrogation”. The thought of her father, hurt, because of her, fills her with guilt. Jyn closes her eyes.

Could she trust Orson Krennic, to lead her to her father, and give her more information about her mother and her past? She knows she shouldn’t trust him. But deep inside she wants to believe that what he is offering is real. If the chance to escape appears, should she take it and keep running from the Empire, or trust Krennic to fulfill his promise, and lose any chance of being free again?

Her mother escaped from the empire so Jyn could be safe and free. But there’s nowhere for her to be safe, and there’s no freedom when you live as a fugitive, with only one goal in life. Survival. The empire was always the monster. Yet, it’s not the only one. She has already fought beside one, this one called the Rebellion. Which in a way, left her.

Perhaps everything she thought true, was a distortion.

Perhaps the hand radiating warmth on her shoulder, would be the one sinking the knife from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	2. Contratiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krennic wouldn't dwell on the obstacles that kept him from reaching his goals. Not when, in the end, they serve his purposes.

A single name was all it took for his day to change completely. Jyn Erso. Hearing her name left him stunned. It had been so long since he thought of the youngest Erso. Immediately, ideas began to invade his mind. He felt so delighted thinking of all the possibilities that now lay ahead for him.

He had just arrived from visiting the Imperial Kyber Refinery in Eadu. It had been another disappointing trip. The Empire’s weapon was still not operative. Certain components made it unstable, and therefore not safe for a proper test of it’s power. Krennic understood this, of course. Perfection takes it’s time. But the Emperor was impatient. This allowed Tarkin, one of his greatest rivals, and one of the emperor’s most trusted representatives, to tarnish Krennic’s work.

He’d been attempting to relax, and leave any thoughts of his project or Tarkin behind, when his comlink alerted him of a transmission. It was an officer informing Krennic of an urgent message, transmitted from one of the Empire’s new colonies, Bas’ra. A young woman had been captured. Clinical tests showed that she was related to Galen Erso. It was believed she was his daughter, Jyn Erso.

Krennic was skeptical at first. While it was possible, for the captive to be Jyn, he needed to see her and those tests, first. The last thing he wanted was to get his hopes up for nothing. So he immediately sent for the message, and any additional data sent with it. He went towards his computer, and waited for any sign of the information. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. Through his holo display, a stormtrooper stood, briefing him on the details, regarding the situation at hand.

The young woman had gone by the name of Tanith Pontha. She had been residing in Bas'ra for about three years. Survived by working for a local gang of criminals, stealing for them. Her intention was to leave too another destination abroad a commercial cargo ship, where she had been captured. Took on twenty stormtroopers trying to escape.

She could have gotten away, had it not been because the gang was arrested. They had a spy among them. In exchange for mercy, they all began to accuse one another of various things. Most allegations were false or useless. Those regarding any possible rebel activity none the less, were taken serious. The poor girl had been accused of being an old rebel ally. This was due to her unknown past , expertise in weaponry and self defence. Qualities very odd, for someone so young, to possess.

Once the hologram finished playing, Krennic opened the woman’s file. He became speechless upon gazing at the image inside.

She didn’t share Galen’s attributes, instead looked so much like Lyra. But the semblance was not uncanny. Her expression was different from both her progenitors, something completely her own. It had a wildness to it, so unlike her parent’s calm and composed demeanours, even when facing the worst dangers. Life had shaped this girl into something interesting.  
Overall she was nice to look at, with her nicely shaped, strong figure, it showed the body of a fighter. Looking at her, Krennic couldn’t help the little perverse thoughts passing through his mind. Dear Jyn had become a woman. A woman, who looked older than her just twenty years of age.

There was no doubt that the young woman was Jyn Erso. A great opportunity had presented itself to Krennic. This was his chance to keep Galen in his control indefinitely, and assure that the Empire’s super weapon be complete a soon as possible. Nothing would motivate the scientist more than the constant fear of his daughter’s well being hanging in the line.

  
Despite his plans, the thought of threatening his old friend, didn’t appease to Krennic, his mouthed acquired a sour taste just thinking about it. But things were too serious at the moment, and desperate actions had to be taken.

But for now, he had to make sure his catch wouldn’t escape. He would personally take care of things

Dealing with the new present situation wasn’t easy, but hopefully it would be worth it. The girl’s suspected involvement with the rebels, had put her father, in the center of suspicions of treachery. Thankfully the lack of proof, and his influence, would be enough to close the investigation. Just thinking about all the favours he had to grant, to ensure things went well, gave him a headache.

But it had all been worth it in the end. He could see it now as he stood face to face with Jyn Erso.  
He had to admit she looked even more delectable in person. A small thing, that could easily fool anyone into thinking she was defenceless. But her strong build and her expression said otherwise. If she had been anyone else, he could see himself reaching out and discovering all the secrets hidden within her body.

Perhaps if he could make her see things his way, such thoughts could be a possibility…  
His goal was to get her to go with him peacefully, and remain under his careful guard, as a guarantee that her father continue his work. Despite the disobedience she showed, he believed he could educate her, make her see that her skills could be used towards a greater good, just like her father's. He would of course have to be weary of her mother’s and Saw Gerrera’s influence.

Krennic could already sense that it would not be easy to persuade her. She was a sceptical creature, already he could tell by her expression that she would not trust anything he said. Playing the part of a kind altruist wouldn’t do. _Good_ he thought. Such a character didn’t suit him. He would give her honesty, sugar coated just enough, so he wouldn’t sounds to heartless.

So far into this meeting, he had learned some interesting things about miss Erso. For one, her negative notions towards the Empire, did show aspects of that disgusting rebel ideology, but she wasn’t blinded to their faults. The look in her face when the rebel Saw Gerrera was mentioned also showed their was a certain familiarity. But something happened, and now the girl was alone. There was also the hunger she showed for more information about her parents, especially in regards to meeting her father. Making apparent, what could be a desire for company and affection.

He wasted no time, using everything he now knew, to his advantage.

His strategy was working beautifully. The inner turmoil was visible in all her small gestures. A fierce battle was taking place within her. But he trusted he would not lose. One way or another, she was trapped. There was a difference in how she could remain trapped. She could choose to be difficult, and get locked in the old labour camps, worked to death. Or be locked in the nice golden cage he could provide for her, should she behave.

She remained tense under his touch. He could easily imagine the many ways he could get her to relax, if she would let him. It was difficult to ignore the warmth he felt through the hand he had placed on her shoulder. Too much time had passed since he had been this close to someone. Much more, since they had been under him, enjoying the pleasures of intimacy.  
The sudden intrusion of one of his death troopers put him on alert. “What is it?” he asked unable to hide the anger at being interrupted.

“The facility is under attack, we must leave immediately!”. Damn it Krennic thought. Despite his frustration he knew they had to act fast. Their chat would just have to be left for later. Now they had to survive. “Alright. Let’s go” he replied while taking a device from his pocket to free Jyn of the restraints on her feet. “Make sure she is protected at all costs” he said while reaching for his blaster.

They soon joined the rest of the death trooper squad outside. Afterwards, they began to run through the many corridors within the facility. So far no commotion could be heard. That ended when they heard the sirens go off. Whatever was going on, was big, if they were alerting the whole prison. But soon, it wasn’t just the sound of the alarms, explosions could be heard as well, close enough to make the ground and ceiling shake.

Krennic could feel a headache form. They were still too far from the ship, and judging by the explosions, the battle was just above them. How the officers in control had allowed this to happen during his visit was insulting.

_I’ll have every one of the idiots in command here, demoted and cleaning shit off toilets he thought furiously._

So far they couldn’t go towards the upper levels. The only way out, was through an exit that lead outside to the facility grounds. But, they might run the risk of encountering the infiltrators, and without the assistance of any of the stormtrooper units.

Then without notice another explosion went by. This one stronger than any other, making Krennic fall. Quickly he stood up and ran forward. Behind him he could hear the upper floor collapsing. Looking back, he realised that Jyn and the rest of death troopers were nowhere in sight. As he was reaching his comlink, he was stopped by one soldier.

“Sir, they say that they are unharmed”.

“Then let’s keep moving”. He would just have to trust his men to deliver her safely.

They finally reach the closest exit. Just as he suspected the area was under assault. Luckily the garrison had been deployed, making their way through the yard a walk in the park.  
Surrounded by his remaining death troopers, Krennic began running across the yard. He begins shooting mercilessly at any suspicious individual, not just for safety, but also to release the anger boiling inside him.

Fire. Smoke. Blood. It’s all he can see. All he can ever see in the end.

The first rays of light begin to appear as they reach the ship. So far there had been no news from the rest of his death troopers. What they had been informed about, is of how the situation was under control. But the damages have been great. Only half of the facility now remained standing. With only a few inmates left, the rest having escaped or died.

According to the latest reports, the assault had been lead by Jyn’s old gang of criminal contractors. The goal had been to get revenge on the individual who had sold them out. Nothing was left of him, they had sliced him in pieces, then thrown his remains at the stormtroopers. A barbaric act in Krennic’s opinion.

Unable to sit still, Krennic remained outside the ship, walking in circles. He could feel his headache growing, as he tried to deduce where the rest of his unit was, along with his captive.

He thought with disappointment about how nothing ever seemed come easy to him. How he should have expected that a chance for further success, would bring him some kind of problem. If there even remained a chance at all, considering Jyn could be dead.

He quickly shook his head forcing the thought away. No. Jyn would survive. She was strong.

“Sir!”. He turned to look towards the death trooper heading his way. Taking a deep breath, Krennic braced himself for any bad news. “Control Center recovered some footage from the cameras. She escaped. The squad was wounded by the infiltrators, who then freed her and gave her a blaster. She ran south. But so far she has not been spotted”.

“Thank you. Now leave”. His voice is low and distant.

On the positive side, her chances of being alive where high, seeing how the infiltrators didn’t want to kill her, and she was armed, meaning that she stood a chance against any stormtroopers. But on the down side, she had escaped. Slipped through his fingers. Making this trip a failure. Tarkin would be delighted to hear about this no doubt, but would probably be upset he didn’t die.

But not all was lost. Jyn Erso had not vanished from the galaxy. She had grown into a lovely woman, one that would surely catch someone’s eye in a crowded. He just needed to be patient.

 

Two weeks had passed since he had come face to face with Jyn Erso. Everything seemed as always. As if the encounter and it’s dreadful end, had all been a part of his imagination. But every time he closed his eyes, he could see her so clearly standing in front of him.

As expected, Tarkin took advantage of his unfortunate situation. He made sure everyone, especially those within the high circles of the Empire, knew of his latest escapades. They were especially amused by his search for Jyn, whom they referred to as his “runaway bride”. As if believing he had nothing better to do, than hunt a young criminal, for a nice lay. Just thinking about it, made him choke with anger. One day, he would rid the galaxy of the menace, that was the Grand Moff.

During all this time he had been pondering the idea of informing Galen. So far, his old friend had been kept in the dark about everything. But it could no longer remain that way. With his daughter’s face over the whole galaxy, he would soon find out. And better to be informed by a reliable source, than second hand rumours.

He still had many other projects to look over. And he was sure that since the last time he had been to Eadu, no exciting progress had been made. But, it was best to get things over with, as soon as possible.

 

Despite flying countless time through Eadu’s thick atmosphere, Krennic had never grown accustomed to it. The heavy rain always soured his mood.

Upon landing, he could see the anxiety in the faces of the officers and scientists waiting for him. Despite having announced his visit two days prior, he knew they were surprised to have him back so soon. Rare occasions like these, tended to mean something bad.

“Good to have you with us Director. To what do we owe this visit?” said one of scientist nervously.

“I’ve come to rely an important message to Galen Erso. You see, it’s a family matter. Do fetch him for me”

Away from the cold, cradling in his hand an expensive corellian wine, Krennic closes his eyes, and lets himself relax. Interacting with Galen over the years had become difficult. The man seemed more robot than human. Long gone, were the days in which they would spend hours debating over various topics, dreaming of making a difference. How innocent they were back then.

He heard the door opening, but didn’t bother seeing who it was.

“I was told you had something important to tell me. What is this family matter, that made you come all the way to inform me?”. He can’t detect any particular emotion from his voice. But his choice of words make Krennic think he’s annoyed.

“You two are so alike” Krennic says with nonchalance. “She looks like her mother, but definitely, has some of her father’s personality.

”Who?“

”You know who I’m talking about. What family could you have left? There was never evidence that she had died like her mother. Surely you must have considered she could be alive“

“Jyn…”. At last he senses it. A small flicker of emotion. Uncertainty and surprise. Apparently he wasn’t as dead as he seemed. “Have you really found her?”

“Yes. I’ve even had the pleasure of exchanging a few words with her. It’s quite a long story, I’ve made sure to bring you every report on her, all filed straight from one the Empire prison facilities in Bas’ra. Your little girl, grew up to become a delinquent”

Krennic sees Galen reach out, with a trembling hand, for the datapad and disks laying across the table between them. He couldn’t deny wanting to know what Galen would think of his daughter once he went through all the information.

“There’s no trace of her, so far. But I believe she’s alive. You should be proud, she’s strong for such a little thing. She has such great potential. Such a shame it’s wasted by living in such poor conditions. Stealing. Running from one miserable place to another. And all by herself, with no one to rely on”

Galen remains silent, looking at the disk in his trembling hands. What a terrible feeling it is to know that a loved one is suffering. He can’t empathise from the perspective of a parent, but he can almost understand the pain…

Standing abruptly, Krennic decides to serve himself another drink. His mind was beginning to betray him. He decides to stay away from Galen, giving him some privacy to shed a few tears if he needed too.

”Luckily, she is not alone. Her information has been distributed throughout the galaxy. Soon she will be found and returned to her true home”

He hoped his words were comforting enough as to avoid having Galen fall into another depression. The last one, had been bad enough, it delayed all their work for years. ”Anyway, I have to leave now. My duties have been delayed long enough”

“Thank you, Orson”. It’s whispered so low, that Krennic could have easily missed it, but it’s filled with much gratitude.

“You’re welcome”, Krennic replies, with a small smile on his face, as he leaves the room.

  
As brief as it may have been, Krennic feels content. The news of his daughter’s appearance has put some life back in Galen. Once he actually had Jyn, he was sure his old friend would leave his stupor, ready to dedicate himself to the Empire. Of course, he wouldn't be given an option act otherwise.

 

His good mood remains with him as he reaches Coruscant. His Home. Despite the need for his presence in various of the Empire’s space stations, to work on many of their new weapons, he’d decided to postpone it. Instead he would work on some of the new experimental TIE fighter models and review the selection of new engineers and scientist that were to join the Intelligence Program.

 

Krennic spent weeks concentrating solely on his work. The days passed by in a blur without anything out of the ordinary happening.

He would only work. Always visualising his future success.

 

The Director’s day had began like any other. He’d woken up before sunrise. Stretched. Showered. Dressed. But before he could take his breakfast, the sounds of a notification coming through his computer stopped him. It informed him of an urgent transmission sent to his office. He quickly ran out of his residence.

Upon arriving to military headquarters, he made sure to alert his death troopers to keep everyone away from him. Nothing was to disturb him.

Once he was settled in his office, he opened the transmission.

”Director Krennic, we are pleased to inform you that the fugitive, Jyn Erso has been spotted“. He was filled with excitement upon hearing that she was alive. ”But I’m afraid to inform she has escaped, aided by some unknown individuals. We are currently in search of her and shall keep you informed of any progress“. Despite the disappointment he now felt, he was at least satisfied she was alive, and well enough to escape once more. ”Also…she seems to have left a message for you. It’s been attached, along with a full report on the case“. His curiosity was immediately peaked. But first he would find out what had happened.

According to the report, Jyn had assaulted a stormtrooper. _Of course_ Krennic thought sarcastically, it’s all she ever seemed to do according to her criminal record. It seemed she had helped a woman avoid arrest. But just as they were both about to be detained, the soldiers were attacked by some masked individuals. Both women took advantage of the distraction, and escaped. Before she left, though, Jyn handed a disk to one of the injured stormtroopers, demanding it be handed to Director Krennic.

Without much patience left, Krennic activated the content of Jyn’s disk.It was a voice message.

“Krennic…I have no reason to trust the Empire, and by extension you. I should warn you, I won’t go to you willingly. That is my choice. It was…interesting meeting you, Director”

He felt delighted to hear her voice again. Her attempt to communicate with him had left him amazed. She didn’t fear him. The girl was full of surprises.

Interpreting the message literally, it seemed clear Jyn did not wish to be pursued. But it was her choice of words that interested him. Trust.That, and not blinded hatred stopped her from taking his offer. Willingness. There were ways to achieve that. It was all a matter of pushing her towards the right direction.

But of course the best part was her opinion on meeting him. He had left an impression on her. And not a bad one. She didn’t quite see him as an enemy, but of course neither as an ally. Things had gone much better than he expected in their last encounter. The fact that she had easily taken the chance to escape without a second thought in all these encounters meant she would not have taken his offer, and would have been physically forced to go with him. A bad start for his goal to get her to join the Empire’s cause.

Perhaps there was a good side to having lost her. Once there ceased to be any place left for her hide and anyone to trust, she would see that the only way to truly live, was by taking his offer. Different scenarios, plans, and strategies began to form in his mind.

The rest of day proceeds as usual. With the exception of a few curious looks given to him, but the Director carries on doing his work, offering a charming smile to all he comes across.  
At night, as he settles in bed, he still carries a smile. Life had not been this interesting in a long time. He had to agree with Jyn, meeting her had been far from a dull experience.

 

That night he dreams of dark locks of hair, caressing his face as he breaths in their scent. A warm, bare body moving along side his. Soft lips pressed against his. And eyes, through which he sees millions of star fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	3. Decepciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn gets a taste of freedom, unaware that things can never be, as they were before.

Jyn’s heart was beating erratically.  Had she acted a second late, she would have been crushed by the collapsing ceiling. Luckly, she was safe and relatively unharmed, having been shielded by the death troopers. But their path was now blocked. They could no longer keep moving forward and would have to find another way out.

She caught one of the soldiers transmitting a message through a comlink. It seemed Krennic was safe as well.

She wasn’t sure how that made her feel, but the information didn’t upset her.

The death troopers wasted no time dragging her through another set of corridors. As they ran, explosions could be heard close by. Jyn kept glancing upward, trying to avoid getting caught by surprise again.

Then, they came to an abrupt stop.

Several meters away, a group composed of more than fifteen men, stood with their weapons positioned to fire. They were the infamous infiltrators that had caused all this havoc. But what surprised Jyn, was that she recognized the insignia painted on their armor. She knew who they were all too well.

Without warning the infiltrators began firing shots. The death troopers quickly pushed Jyn down standing in front of her forming a human shield. The then proceded to shoot their enemy down, mercilessly. Meanwhile, Jyn tried crawling away to safety as fast as she could.

The shot of a blaster passing right by her face, only a few centimeters away, made her freeze in place. In that moment she became aware of the eerie silence that now surrounded the area. Very slowly she turned around.

A few meters away, the death troopers lay  motionless on the ground.

 _Most likely dead,_ Jyn thought doleful.

Farther away Jyn could see as the group of Infiltrators began walking in her direction. Most had put their weapons down, but a few were still pointing them at her.

“Sorry about that last shot. Didn't mean to scare you, just get your attention”, said one of the men, as he stood before her offering his hand. “We're hoping you'll help us, in exchange for some help for yourself ”.

“What's your offer?”. This was her chance. What she had been waiting for. Yet, for some reason, she felt hesitant.

“We get you out of those shackles. And we give you a nice blaster to wreak hell on these storm troopers ”

“Throw in a free ride far from this place, and you got yourself a new recruit”. She didn't feel as confident as she sounded. But she wouldn't let that get in the way of acting as she should.

“Welcome aboard. Now try to stay as still as possible, we wouldn't want to melt that pretty face of yours”. They aimed a small pistol at her shackles, and with once clean shot, broke the restraints in half. “Here’s you blaster. Get ready, we're heading to the south exit. We've been informed the guard isn't too heavy over there. Now, for as long as you remain alive, you might want to follow Daia”. One of the men raised their hand. Jyn observed that his red boots were the only way to differentiate him from the rest. “That's our pilot, and they only person looking forward to survive tonight”

Feeling curious about his last remark, Jyn felt tempted to ask what he meant, but instead decided to concentrate on adjusting her blaster.  While the rest of the group prepared their equipment as well, looking away from her task, Jyn could see a few men inspecting the fallen death troopers.

“Lor, forget about them. They couldn't be alive, and if they are, they aren't gonna be goin’ anywhere. We have to get movin’ !”. Jyn herself couldn't understand what interest they had in a couple of dead bodies.

“But what if the rumors about them are true...”. While the rumors Jyn heard, did say death troopers were lethal soldiers hard to kill, none of them said anything about immortality. As if they needed to add something like that to appear more frightening.

“That’s crazy talk! Come on!”. After looking back at the three corpses one last time, Lor and his men walk towards the rest of the group.

Throughout their path they encounter many dead soldiers and inmates. Explosions, shots, and screams could also be heard all around. So far they hadn't run into any stormtrooper squads. Hoping for things to remain calm, Jyn holds her kyber crystal tightly.

“There’s the exit guys! Get your weapons ready. The moment you get out, disperse! Girl, you stay close to someone for coverage!

Before they could reach for the door, one of the infiltrators signaled for everyone to stop. He then took out a grenade, and threw it towards the exit. Jyn quickly covered her ears and crouched on the floor. The explosion that proceeded, shook the ground and filled the area with smoke.

“Go!”. Unable to see, Jyn only feels as someone grabs her arm, and drags her towards what she assumes is the exit.

Feeling the cold air hit her face, Jyn opens her eyes with difficulty. The picture she is met with, is one of complete chaos.

Stormtroopers run in different directions shooting at other groups of infiltrators. Explosions go off in every direction, leaving a trail of smoke and fire. While corpses and lose limbs fill the walking space.

With her senses now focused, Jyn aims her blaster and begins shooting. She then feels her companion let go of her. A quick glance makes her realise it's been Daia helping her all along.

Jyn then feels a sharp pain go through her her arm. It's the burning ache of a blaster shot. With great difficulty she keeps running. She was no stranger to the pain of a blaster wound, but it had been a awhile since she had felt one so painful.

In a way, the chaotic scene made her feel a strange feeling of nostalgia. It took her back to a time in which she once stood fighting beside her many brothers and sisters for freedom, at whatever cost. But today she fought only to survive, to live one more day.

 

After running for many hours, passing through a thick forest, far from the prison facility, they find a ship hidden among the vast trees.

They promptly board the ship, an old thing that had probably seen better days, but looked in decent condition to fly.

While Daia prepared to take off, Jyn sat back unable to keep her body upwards any longer. She wanted to offer Daia help, but found that she could barely keep her eyes open. Exhausted, Jyn lets herself fall asleep.

 

_She can’t move. Something keeps her in place. There's something tied to her. A rope maybe?_

_The restraints begin to tighten, it doesn't hurt, but it might begin to if she doesn't escape soon._

_In the distance she see something. A tall figure clad in white, a man, who walks towards her. Hoping he will help her, she calls out to him._

_“Hey”, she hears someone call._

_She tries to call back, but there isn't a single sounds to be heard._

_“Wake up!”_

 

Jyn opens her eyes with difficulty, irritated by the light coming through the ceiling.

“Good to see you're awake. Sorry for interrupting your sleep, but our time is a bit limited. I'm gonna need to know where to leave you soon”. With her vision now clear, Jyn comes face to face with a female Twi’lek. The voice sounds familiar, she tries to associate a name to it, but her memories are blurry.

“You okay?”, the woman asks concerned.

“Daia?”. The twi’lek gives Jyn a smile as she nods at her.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that Daia had many scars around her face, the most prominent one covering her left cheek. She looked much more older than Jyn. _Perhaps in her forties._

“Yup, that’s me. I’ve treated your arm as best as I could. You know, put some bacta and a cloth strips. It should be enough, as bad as it looked, the wound wasn't deep. So... where do I take you...mmm...what should I call you?”

“Kestrel Dawn. Thanks for helping me with my arm and escaping. I’m not sure how i’m going to repay you-”

“You don’t have to repay me. The Gari’yero Gang payed me nicely to assist them. Helping you seemed like part of the deal”

“What happened? Why were they there?”

“You know them?”

“I used to help them out with some..stuff. They were supposed to get me out of Bas’ra. Next thing I know, stormtroopers are coming after me. Must have sold me out.” Jyn says resentful.

“From what I know, some guy betrayed them. Most were arrested and spilled some info to get out. It seems the reason behind their crazy scheme, was to get even with the poor sap who game them away, and take on some stormtroopers, old friends they called them”

“They risked their lives...for revenge?”

“Not _risked_ , died. They were very serious about giving their lives up for their cause. But it wasn't just about revenge. I heard them say it was about honor.  Living behind bars or hiding, just didn't seem like a life worth living. Can’t say I agree with them though, nothing wrong with giving some chase.”

“Yeah!”, Jyn exclaims unsure.

“Then again... I’m not sure I could choose something different at this point...” Jyn wondered what thoughts ran through the other woman’s mind, her expression had become so somber. Not wanting to make things uncomfortable Jyn thought of a way to change the subject.

“ Any place with low imperial control is good for me”

“Won't be long before we encounter a patrolling imperial ship, so it’s best to get you somewhere soon. I know a planet, Lum. It’s in the Talios System, which is close by. Imperial control there is almost nonexistent. It's a planet of small merchants and farmers, an insignificant place for the Empire to be concerned with.

“Perfect” Jyn replies with a grin.

 

The ride is spent with both woman talking amicable about various things. Jyn concludes that she likes Daia. The twi’lek doesn't share much information about herself, just that she does a few odd jobs, for odd people, as a means to subsist. Every scar is a memory of her many misadventures, which not only cover her face, but whole body.  But it’s not just scars, the twi’lek also confided that she had some of her internal organs replaced with artificial parts.

Jyn wondered what kept Daia roaming the galaxy alone, putting herself in constant risk. If her reason was anything like Jyn’s, well she admired Daia greatly and hoped to remain as strong as she had over the years. Perhaps in a different life they could have been friends. But in this reality both were trying to survive. And that meant keeping others at a safe distance.

 

They soon reach their destination. Lum is a small planet, covered by a vast extension of land. It’s capital is a heavily built-up area, with many people wandering it’s narrow streets. Jyn could see the advantage the big crowds offered as a way to hide.

Jyn hoped she wouldn’t mess up the new chance given to her. She’d get back on her feet fast. Soon things would be as they had been. With her, living quietly in the shadows.

Orson Krennic and his words would become nothing but a faint memory.

With the ship safely landed, Jyn gets ready to thank Daia, and give her a farewell. The thought of separating from the older woman was saddening for Jyn, who didn't know when she would meet someone as nice again.

“Daia..Thank you, for everything. I'm glad we got-”

“Not so fast! I’d like to show you the place for a bit”, Daia said as she handed Jyn a dark cloak.

Happy to be able to stay within Daia’s company for a bit more, Jyn allowed herself to be lead through the new unexplored territory.

 

Both woman walk for hours. Jyn couldn't help enjoying herself the whole time. In the back of her mind, she knows her situation is precarious, and that she's supposed to be planning her next step. But for just a moment, she would allow herself some freedom.

“How long have you been on you're own Kestrel?”, asks Daia as both woman sat in the far corner of a big pub.

“Since I was fifteen”

“So young...”. The twi’lek remains silent for a few seconds, her expression, one of deep thought as she looks down at her drink. Jyn, unsure of what else to say, looks around the place buzzing with chit chat. “ Do you know what you're going to be doing next?”

“Get credits for weapons, food, shelter-”

“No, I mean...What is it exactly you want for yourself Kestrel Dawn? a life of riches? adventure? Perhaps a peaceful existence, somewhere quiet?”

“For now I just want to be away from a cell” Jyn replied tense.

“I see...You know, in my opinion this planet has some of the best junk shops on this side of the galaxy. Good pieces at reasonable prices, a rarity. So, I come by here every now and then. In fact I’m good friends with the owner of this dump. Or at the very least we trust each other, a valuable thing, not to be taken lightly these days. He keeps me updated on the best bargains around. Listen...I know things can be difficult, and being on your own, makes them worse... I travel alot, and get in the worst of problems, so I don’t often get to choose where to go and when...But I always check for any transmissions...So...if you need anyone to talk to, just hand the message to Krato, he’s the owner here.

Jyn was speechless. She felt so excited and hopeful. Things already seemed to be getting better. But sadly, she knew it was dangerous to believe blindly in the kinds words of a stranger.

“Why?” Jyn asked serious.

“Relax, I’m in no place to sell you out to the Empire when I’m a fugitive too. With all I’ve done, I’d end up straight in Wobani. Look, all I’m saying is no one should be alone”. The image of blue eyes came into her mind. _Didn't he say something like that?,_ Jyn thought annoyed _._ “That’s something experience has taught me. Plus, it’s not every day I meet someone I can get along with”, she said laughing.

 

The farewell is bittersweet.

The temptation to follow the twi’lek to her ship and beyond the galaxy was very tempting, but Jyn had a duty to her mother and the rebels. They did everything they could to ensure her safety, and in return she would not let their actions be in vain. She had failed them once, it wouldn't happen again. Or at least she hoped it wouldn't.

To be captured had been bad. But the worst crime, had been committed when she had for almost a moment, considered taking Krennic’s offer. Saw would want nothing to do with her, so why not chase after her father, and see if they could be a family, she had thought.

_Why not leave this life behind, and go for a better one._

She feels disgusted with herself for having thought that, to have dismissed her mother’s sacrifice and the rebels protection, as if they were nothing. In Jyn’s eyes nothing was worth more than her loved ones, even if she had to face constant hardships, they would be worth it, to know her family was proud. And that was all she wanted.

Never would she allow herself to be tempted by Orson Krennic again. She would give him her answer, a life of imprisonment over being at the service of an untrusting Empire. And she would make sure he received her answer promptly, least he waste his time trying to reach her.

_Least I give in..._

 

Weeks go by with Jyn barely noticing. She has found a certain stability doing a few chores for some people, and a few thefts. It’s all enough to provide for some shelter, food, and weaponry.

One day she stumbles on a hologram with her image on it. She changes her hair into a dark blonde color, and her eyes into a deep red color. After that looking in the mirror becomes agitating, so she avoids it altogether.

When she isn’t working, she spends her time lounging in a couple of pubs, mostly Kratos's, where she leaves Daia weekly messages.

With a bit of research, Jyn discovers that the twi’lek is a really sought out fugitive. Avery pricey one due to her involvement with many dangerous criminals, among them, rebels. Jyn often wondered why the woman would want to remain close. There really was no economical benefit, Jyn doubted captivity was worth much. And she seemed to independant to want to have Jyn’s assistance in any way as payment. So she settled on the fact that it was probably pity or loneliness, perhaps both. Or perhaps Jyn was just projecting her own feelings.

Making sure to take precautions, Jyn began the correspondence. In the end the it didn't pose much of risk. Afterwards Daia’s replied transmissions became the highlight of Jyn’s day, they were all she looked forward to.

Until they stop arriving.

 

A few days later Jyn discovers that the price for her capture has skyrocketed. That's when she knows she has to leave as soon as possible. It was clear the Empire wanted her found, or more likely, Krennic. The urgency to find her, had her in disbelief.

Deciding to leave as soon as she's restocked on credits, Jyn decides to sneak into the large condo of a rich merchant. Where she's successful at finding some hidden credit chips, in a short amount of time.

Her only option to leave the planet’s surface was to steal a ship, get as far as she could, then repeat as many times, until she reached the outer rim. It was hardly a well thought out plan, but nothing could have prepared her for the hunt the were giving her.

 

While attempting to get back to her building, Jyn hears the screams of a woman crying for help. Instinctively Jyn runs to where the source of the noise is coming from. Various meters away, peeking behind a wall, Jyn with difficulty distinguishes the silhouettes of five individuals.

Four stormtroopers that surround a young female.

Their intent was clear. And with no one else nearby to help, Jyn’s instincts scream at her to act. She wanted nothing more than to do so, but in the back of her mind she knows the dangers of revealing herself. Sure, she could take them out, but they’d probably still get a good hit, and then they would alert others for help. The result would be once again, getting captured.

It wasn't the first time Jyn had found herself conflicted between her own well being and that of another. In the past, she could never deny someone in trouble, aid. _“It’s your greatest weakness”_  Saw had once said. In his belief, by staying alive, she could be of use to the greater good, so to die needlessly, was a way of failing. Living by that belief had always been difficult.

But the scene unfolding before her was different from the rest. It was a personal matter. Because a long time ago, a woman escaping with her young child had also been met with the same evil intent. But no one had helped her.

If there had been someone, than today, Lyra Erso would be alive.

To do as the Rebellion had taught her, would be to let that woman die.

She hated these conflicting feelings inside of her. To be caught, meant to fail her loved ones. But it felt just as wrong to keep walking and living, without interfering.

_But who am I failing if I don’t act?_

The woman’s loud screeching stops Jyn’s thoughts, turning her vision red.

The next thing Jyn remembers, is swinging her baton mercilessly at the lying body of a stormtrooper. Her back ached painfully with every move she made. Ceasing her assault, she looks up, and sees a group of stormtroopers, all aiming their blasters in her direction.

The soldiers soon reach both woman and restrain them. Tired and dizzy, Jyn makes no attempt to resist. With difficulty she addresses the stormtrooper holding her arm, and tells him to take a disk from inside one of her jacket pockets. It was to be sent to Director Orson Krennic. She pays no mind to the soldiers wandering hands, too busy fighting the nausea she begins to feel.

The sounds of blaster shots coming though the distance alerts Jyn forcing her out of her weak state of mind. Stormtroopers begin to fall wounded, others are too focused shooting blindly at the enemy, to notice as Jyn takes a blaster and destroys her restraints as well as her fellow captive’s. But before Jyn could turn to run away, the other woman grabs her and pleads her silently to follow.

 

After running for a while they stop in front of a large building. Jyn begins to feel uneasy as they reach the entrance. But just as she turns around to leave, strong arms grab her from behind.

She is dragged inside the building to a small room, not far from the entrance. A bright light turns on. Jyn finds herself surrounded by three men, the woman is nowhere to be seen. They all wear different types of protective armor covering them completely. in front of her a hologram comes into view.

Its her.

 _Shit_.

These are bounty hunters.

_Double, triple, infinite, shit._

Just as she suspected. With such a high price on her head, bounty hunters were sure to get involved. Merciless criminals who lived for the chase, and would not rest until they captured her.

She knows there must be a relation between the appearance of these individuals and Daia lack of response. She prefers to think Daia sold her out, because the alternative would mean that they had done something to her...The hatred she feels, fuels her to act immediately.

There’s only one option to escape. It’s a gamble.

Jyn says a silent prayer.

Once it ends, she headbutts one of the men restraining her. The second he weakens his hold, she grabs a grenade from her pocket, and throws it to the floor. The light it unleashes is blinding. For the few seconds it acts, Jyn pushes her way to exit the room, but feels the shot of a blaster on her leg. Once the blinding light begins to fade, she throws the second grenade, creating a small explosion.  

And after making it outside, she throws one final grenade, this one she knows will bring in the imperial soldiers their, it’s power ,loud enough to be heard miles away, and destructive enough to leave no one alive.

_This one’s for you Daia._

 

She makes it to her apartment just as the sun is rising. Tired, she lays in her bed. And finally succumbs to the feelings of fear and despair that lay within her, letting her tears run free.

She only has a few precious minutes left. Then she must to leave at once, towards an unknown destination, within an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	4. Impaciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the life of Orson Krennic or: How to make it through life's unpleasantness, without drinking every day.

 

“We shall keep you informed of any progress, Sir.”

 “Good”

 There had been no sightings of Jyn Erso in a month. The last individuals to see her were a band of bounty hunters. It was to be expected that their kind would intervene in the search, after all, the prize for her capture was very generous. He should know, a big part of it came from his own pocket.

He hated dealing with bounty hunters, but knew their participation would be beneficial, as it would help corner Jyn, leaving her with few places to hide.

 When he heard how Jyn had blown the creatures to pieces, he laughed wholeheartedly. It truly mesmerized him how lethal the young woman could be. She had gained his respect, just as she had his interest.

 But things were moving too slow for Krennic. Galen had soon retracted to his old melancholic ways. Which only annoyed Krennic, seeing how he was investing the little time he had in finding his offspring. But with the way Galen acted, it was as if the Director were no one of significance.

  _The ungrateful bastard._

 Chugging down a glass of wine, Krennic left his office, dreading having to begin his travels towards twenty of the Empire’s space stations. The kyber crystals had proven to be a great source of energy to add to different kinds of weapons. A few test runs done on some of the lasers adhered to the stations, showed a deadly efficiency.  His mouth watered just imagining the power his secret weapon could unleash.

 But for now he had to deal with ignorant, skeptical officers bent on delaying the natural path of progress.

 

Candor is among the smallest space stations, and the closest to Coruscant, making the trip, a short one. This was a downside, considering Krennic hasn’t had time to calm his sour mood. Something he needed to do, considering who the commander in place was. The corellian Yeren Verak.

 The last time they had met, tense arguments gave place to a fist brawl. A part of Krennic hoped for a repetition of the experience, he could use a good fight, let out some stress. But new better than to give others the chance to sully his image further.

“Welcome Director Krennic. We are pleased to have you here. Admiral Verak is in the control area. He got set back by a holocall. Allow me to take you to his office”, said one of the young officers receiving him.

 “Don’t bother. Take me directly to the laboratory. Admiral Verak can come join us when he’s ready”, replied Krennic in a pleasant tone that barely masked his annoyance. _Little piece of bantha shit couldn't even bother to come down._

 “But Sir, the Admiral-”

 “That was an order lieutenant!” he exclaimed brusquely.

 “Yes Sir! Right this way...”. If there was something that never failed to anger Krennic was when his orders were questioned by lesser people. Especially what he considered to be pampered brats dressed as officers, without having done anything of merit. And disappointingly, the Empire’s military had many beings like that, to spare.

 

After a few test runs, Krennic concluded that the Lasers passed the security check points. The measure to assure the weapons never gave risk to implosions were a bit meticulous, but the levels of destruction and accuracy were worth their high maintenance. Verak, who had joined them an hour later, much to Krennic’s irritation, begrudgingly agreed that they proved to be a good fit to the station’s arsenal.

 “I still hope for better improvements on these models. As good as they may be, they still represent a risk, and I will not put my men in unnecessary danger”. _As if you cared for any of them,_ Krennic thought dryly.

 “As long as your men do their work correctly, you have no reason to lose any amount of sleep, thinking of improbable scenarios”

 “I trust my men, it’s the work of people trying to act as the force itself, that i don't trust”. It took a lot of energy for Krennic to restrain himself.

 “It is the will of the Emperor, that we become stronger at any cost. If you have a problem, than you know who to take it up with”, said Krennic coolly. “My work here is done. Good day, Admiral”

 

The rest of his trips end up ranging from worse to barely tolerable. The most unpleasant experience is at Cor. Being one of the biggest space stations, meant putting up with it’s council, lead by Admiral  Albys Mor’k. An example of a fine bastard, in Krennic’s opinion.

 True, the lasers, bigger than most of the models, and with a much more intricate system, had some failings, it was to be expected, and Krennic’s job was to put an end to their malfunctioning. But the damned men wanted to have the installations abolished definitively. And at least half the council agreed out of fear, stupidity, or both.

 In the end, all members had come to an agreement. They abided to having the weapon kept in place, and letting it get looked at. Because as Krennic put it, it was _a "fucking order",_  and therefore not up for debate.

Overall the _tour_ had lasted a month, but to Krennic it felt like a year away from home. All he had in mind was to get wasted in some dingy pub, and end the night with a good fuck. His plans however were abruptly cut short.

 According to a transmission that had come through, he was to present himself at Ma Vesla, the beautiful planet, rich in vegetation and wildlife. Its lavender skies were home to one of the wealthiest business magnates in the galaxy. There, a reunion would take place, held amongst the Empire’s most important investors. And after a long session filled with arguments and appeasements, a nice ball would be held, to drink the frustrations away.

 While a nice evening drinking was right up the Directors alley, having to bear a night entertaining whining aristocrats and businessmen was not something even the finest wine from Naboo could make worth the effort.

 

As expected, Krennic could sense the tension once he entered the lounge. As far as he was concerned there was no need for him to be there. Any sub official could have come down and explained the basics regarding the Empire’s weapon investments. Or better yet, Tarkin should have come. In fact, he was sure these men were offended the Grand Moff was not there. Believing it was the least they deserved, after all the money they had given to the cause. But such generous donations had not been cheap. They had required the concession of certain liberties, many that had to be taken away for irresponsible use. And now, like angry children they insisted on complaining.

 The esteemed host, Garlan Vong, was leading the reunion. Aside of owning such a vast planetary expansion, he also owned many exotics casinos and hotels over the galaxy. But most of his fortune came from the ilegal distribution of weapons.

 “Gentlemen, let us calm ourselves. We will never reach an agreements like this”

 “We cannot do anything to allow free passage to your ships without imposing the proper protocol. After the discovery of that cargo ship filled with prostitutes-”

 “They were prisoners given into our custody!”, Krennic’s vision went red at the interruption.

 “They were a liability! Your carelessness put you where you are! If your clients have been left waiting that is your fault! And now you're trying to extortion the Emperor-”

 “We are not extorting the Emperor, Director Krennic! But the as you should know the money you ask of us is a lot, and with many of our main businesses at risk- from where most of the funds come from- we just need to know where the rest of the profits that were promised to us, are.

 “You mean aside from the profit of remaining safe, from the war those rebels insist on maintaining?

 “We are grateful, but the expenses for such a small enemy...”

 “An enemy that hides in plain sight among us. In fact... the other day a rebel spy said something very curious... that both the Empire and the rebel army... shared some of the same investors, such a crazy notion”. Krennic laughing at the sight of their pale faces. “But that couldn't be...We’re all friends here”. The room became silent. Krennic could almost taste the sense of fear lingering in the air.

 “That's fucking insane! I’d sooner die than betray the Empire” said a young aristocrat abruptly.

 “I’ll hold you to that”, replied Krennic looking at the young man fixedly. Deciding they had learned their place, Krennic changed his tone to a more amicable one. “But you were promised your profits, and they shall be given to you. The developed weapons are still in an experimental phase, once they prove to be reliable, the trades with those savage systems,the Hutts, the bounty hunters, all that scum, will begin. And yours will be the fifty percent of the profits. Let it not be said that the Empire does not give what it promises!”. All the men stood to applaud Krennic, shouting with enthusiasm.

  _If only the knew_.

 

The ball proved to be uneventful. A feast of boredom in Krennic’s eyes, who also had to bare with the disapointment of having to abstain from indulging excessively in the freely offered alcohol. After all, one had to behave with dignity when present amongst the finest of the galaxie’s ladies, many whom diligently accompanied their husbands. But like flowers, while they were a lovely sight to look at, they proved to be a company just as dull.

The aristocrat Isvasa Liuva was a clear example. The sister of Cover Liuva, the current heir of LiuvCorp, a good company dedicated to commerce. Aside from a wealthy family, she also had a nice bottle glass figure. Krennic imagined it was quite a sight once all the heavy garments were off. She would make an excellent match. If he were looking for one.

 “Please Director tell more about your work. What other planets have you been to?”

 “Are you familiar with advanced weaponry?” Krennic asked with sympathy.

 “I’m afraid not”

 “Architecture?”

 “No. I can’t say I am”, she replied dejectedly.

 “Well my dear, then I would do nothing but bore you to tears”

 Miss Liuva wasn’t a terrible company, but for what Krennic was looking for, she was much too high maintenance. Plus, her company was not worth having to withstand her older _ass-kissing_ brother for a second.

 “I’m sorry M’lady, but it’s been a long day, I think I’ll be retiring now”. More accurately he was going out to find some pub and do as he had been wishing to do for the last three days.

 “Of course Director Krennic. It’s been so nice chatting with you. May you enjoy a good night’s sleep”

 “Thank you M’lady”.

_Who around here can direct me to good place in town?_

Looking towards the crowd of people, Krennic smiled pleased as he located young Lieutenant Riu Lenz. Lenz had come as one of Tarkin’s many representatives. He had explained in very good detail the various expenses regarding the stormtrooper units, further segmenting Krennic’s belief that he had no reason to be there. But what made Lenz such a fine officer in the Director’s eyes, was his loyalty. The young man had a certain admiration for him, a wonderful convenience as it allowed Krennic to be informed of any of Tarkin’s plans.

 “Lenz, how are you doing lad?, asked Krennic walking up to the officer, while ignoring his companion. The lieutenant seemed quite relieved to be interrupted from his previous conversation.

 “Quite well Director Krennic” answered cheerful the officer.

 “Good, good. Mind if we talk elsewhere? Something came up you see...”

 “Oh... of course...I’m sorry M’lady, please excuse me”. The young lady in question did not look pleased, but left after bidding the Lieutenant a heartfelt goodbye.

 “Lenz you wouldn't happen to know, of a good _place_ to relax, would you?”, asked the Director nonchalantly. The young man smiled conspiratorially.

 “As a matter of fact Director, I do. In fact, some of us had been thinking of _retiring_ soon. Shall we leave now?”

 “Immediately”

 Krennic had never enjoyed these reunions. The extravagance was so much, it almost came off as vulgar. The people lacked depth, reminding him how different their reality was to his. But most of all, he hated how it reminded him of the unfairness of life. How some are just born with all the things they could desire at the reach of a hand. Merits just handed, without having to sweat for them. And how with all the power they had, they lacked the ambition to change things.

 But such a bittersweet reality also served to reminded him of his purpose, what he lived for, what he would kill for. To one day hold in his hand the power of life and death, and with it bring peace and true justice to the galaxy, destroying all who opposed him.

 

Krennic had to give Lenz credit, the boy had good instincts. Madam Lovett's Gentleman's Club was exactly what he needed. Many guests from the ball had joined, in fact Krennic was sure he saw Cova Liuva trailing behind a young twi’lek girl. Where he had left his sister, one could only wonder.

 After six drinks Krennic felt he was in the perfect state of intoxication. Enough to forget why he needed to drink, but not to forget where he was standing. The semi nude girls dancing, were all a sight to behold. He was about to walk towards the closest one at range, but looking again he froze in place.

  _Jyn?_

 Shaking his head furiously, he focused on the young woman at the far corner of the room. Of course it couldn't be her. And it wasn’t. The young woman in question, had dark brown locks and a strong muscled body, but other that that everything was different.

 The girl was still a lovely sight, and his body reacted accordingly to that. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he approached the young woman.

Krennic could barely distinguish the silhouette of his companion in the dark room. Casia, (he believed her name was) had smiled upon listening to his suggestion of moving to a more intimate setting. Now they were all alone, far from all the noise, far from all the arguments, the stress, and the disappointments.

 They began slow, first a small kiss, a little caress, the detachment of his cape. But it didn't take long to for it to escalate into a frenzy, with clothes being torn off, hands moving urgently to feel every inch of skin they could reach.

 Krennic could feel smooth skin beneath his fingertips, so delicate, so well preserved, and especially sensitive around her nice ample breast. Casia showed her appreciation moaning softly in response, while scratching almost painfully his back, making Krennic hiss with pleasure.

 With impatience they move towards the grand king sized bed. Krennic then lifts Casia and tosses her gently on the bed, he then lays above her, trying to taste every surface of her body. As he licks his way down, impatient hands grab his hair and yank with frustration. Krennic has always enjoyed teasing them. But his favorite part is making them beg.

 “Please”, She says impatiently, sounding out of breath.

 Any other day, he would have insisted she keep begging, asking for what she wants as lewdly as possible, but today he feels just as impatient.

 “Turn around” he orders briskly.

 Krennic takes a second to admire the girl positioned lying on her abdomen, buttocks raised up, all at his mercy  to take as he pleases. Unable to wait any longer, he enters her without hesitation, moving slow at first, then hastening his pace, always thrusting vigorously.

 Closing his eyes, he tries to focus only on the pleasure going through his body. A set of eyes reminiscent of powdery remains of bright stars look right at him. He opens his eyes abruptly  feeling close to release. Grasping the girl’s hair, he pulls hard making her straighten up, colliding against his chest. Afterwards, he touches her center and begins stroking there vigorously. Once she achieves ecstasy, he grabs her neck and squeezes it moderately. Seconds later he finds his release.

 

As tired as he feels, sleep evades him. He’s run out of his pills, and without them his darkest thoughts run free, tormenting him. When he was a much younger man, night’s like these, in someone’s company after a good moment of pleasure, were enough to soothe his fears. In those nights he would close his eyes and pretend that the arm over his chest was that of a loved one’s embrace. To him it was an embarrassing manifestation of weakness. Now, he could no longer evoke that fantasy. But he wouldn't bother dwelling on it, believing it to be nothing but a childish need.

 Impatient he decides to get up, and leave, the room, the club, the planet, and his thoughts, behind.

 After dressing quietly, he walks towards the door. Before he exits the room, he glances one last time at the sleeping woman. He considers leaving an extra tip for her, but soon gives up on the idea, when he fails to remember her name.

 

His stay in Coruscant only last five days. He is ordered to revisit a couple space stations experimenting a severe malfunction within their weapon’s processor. They blamed it on him, of course.

“With all due respect Sir, everything was in a perfect working state until the program was added. We have been following the proper procedures. But it’s impossible to repair something, that’s already broke-”. Krennic grabs the officer forcibly by his collar, lifting him up and forcing him to stand on his tiptoes.

 “Have you forgotten who you are speaking to _?”_ , asks Krennic. His voice deep and menacing. “If I find out that the source of its malfunction lies within this station’s systems, and that your incompetence allowed for it to manifest...I won’t just have you all demoted, but thrown in the closest labour camp”. Krennic then shoves the officer, making him fall.

 The error impeding the laser from working lies in both the station’s system and its program. The system needed a few actualizations, while the program needed to be adjusted to work properly. Both tasks required time and care, something that certain people had neglected to do. He would see to it that they were punished accordingly.

 The sound of footsteps alerted Krennic of someone coming to see him. He had ordered that no one bother him unless their was an emergency. So Krennic hoped that was the case, or he would unleash all the pent up anger he had, on the poor idiot assigned to find him.

 “Sir?... I’m sorry to interrupt you, but...General Lans has just arrived, and has asked to meet with you..” said a young officer with a trembling voice.

 Krennic stood silent considering what to do. The last thing he wanted was to see General Aster Lans, a fine man, born into one of the oldest and wealthiest families. Who was also rumored to be his successor as Director of the Imperial intelligence division. But Krennic new better, Lans was no successor, he was his replacement.

 To face the General was to face the reality that he was dispensable.

“Let’s go”

 Krennic would not allow himself to cower before anything.

 

The encounter had been pleasant, that is to say, no arguments had taken place, but there was plenty of tension. Lans had traveled directly to see Krennic, as a petition from Tarkin. Apparently he was to inform Krennic of not only the rejection of his petition to expand his division, but he brought word from the Emperor himself.

 The development of the the Empire's major weapon was taking too much time and resources, something that had the Emperor displeased.  While the message was brief, the weight the words carried, did not go unnoticed by Krennic. He didn't have much time.

 

The days go by in a blur. Krennic feels constantly tired. He still hasn't been able to acquire more pills. In order to sleep he’s had to turn to drinking wine. Bottles and bottles of it. The result is a continues, seemingly never ending headache.

 When he’s not working, and the alcohol still hasn’t knocked him out cold, he finds himself looking over at his datapad, hopeful of something to come. Anything.

Before reaching the next space station, Krennic orders his men to land and on a small planet. The excuse is to do some small maintenance on the ship, and rest in better accommodations. The truth is that he has run out of all his wine. The lack of sleep has left him sick, and in no condition to travel any further for now.

The rented apartment is only just a bit better than the standard military quarters. He manages to replenish his pills. But he decides to savour some of this planet's best beer, a last indulgence, before having to put up with more imbeciles.

 The decorations within the room are of poor taste, but the view towards the city below, almost makes up for that. Leaning on the balcony, he lights up a cigar and looks down towards the busy street.

 He would never admit it out loud, and later on he would probably blame the alcohol, but he couldn't help feeling a certain envy towards all the simple minded inhabitants  going from one place to another below him. How they were all so content with such a small, pathetic existence.

 But he was not suited for such a meaningless life. A man of his intellect was meant for great things, to bring further change. Yet, despite his talents, nothing had been given to him, everything he has achieved has been earned through years of exhausted work. He put everything he had in making the Empire’s super weapon a reality. And now he ran the risk of having that taken from him.

 Years of patient waiting, putting up with so much incompetence, without any acknowledgments, in hopes of  finally receiving his overdue  recognition, would all be for nothing. The thought makes him sick.

 Feeling unsteady, and unable to control his body properly, he senses he’s going to fall.

 For a moment he thinks he will fall off of the balcony.

 Instead he falls on his knees, safe on the wooden floor. He doesn't feel relieved to be alive and safe. And it’s that lack of response that alerts him to go bed.

 While he undresses slowly, conscious of his sick state, an alert comes through his datapad.

 

His mind is a blur regarding the events of the past night. He could barely comprehend the content of the message transmitted to him. But he understands just what he needs to.

 

_“Jyn Erso has surrendered”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	5. Rendición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a house of cards, Jyn finds herself falling apart, with the same ease. But refusing to take the fall alone, she tries to pull Krennic along with her.

The deserted streets lay silent in the late hours of the night. A few surfaces remain reflected under the light of a few lampposts. Blending among the shadows, she waits patiently.

 She remains still, unmoving, as if she doesn’t feel her throat burning from the cold air, her legs cramping from the hours of standing, and her heart beating in distress. Meanwhile her mind is in chaos; a part of her wishes to run away, but a voice in her head reminds her that there is nowhere to run.

 She focuses on the sound of voices and footsteps coming closer. Unconsciously, she tightens the grip on her baton. In her mind, she goes over her strategy: attack fast and without applying excessive damage—only enough to get away safely.

 “Can’t wait for this shift to end”

 “You and me both”

 “Hey! Let's get something to-”. They don’t see the assault coming.

 “What the-”

 A set of strikes leaves them lying on the floor in pain. She then destroys their weapons with her blaster. Assured that she has the high ground, she crouches in front of the soldiers to address them.

 “Evening, gentlemen. I need you to do me a favor”. She takes out a small chip from her pocket and throws it towards the stormtroopers. “I need this to reach Director Orson Krennic, as soon as possible”. She then unwraps the scarf hiding her face. “Tell him it’s from Jyn Erso”

 

_“Remember: victories are not estimated by the six hundred man fighting in an army, but are instead achieved with: bravery, wisdom and sacrifice. Do not fear what is out there, not when the prize is freedom and peace. Every action makes a difference; our’s will determine the birth of a greater future; we may not live to see it, but know that you leave this world, invested with the highest honors. Now march with your heads held up high! Show them no mercy!_

 

  _“Jyn, for a rebel, there is no greater honor, than to die for the cause”_

 

_“What is it exactly you want for yourself Kestrel Dawn?”_

 

 In the safety of an old, crumbling hotel room, Jyn finally becomes aware of her physical exhaustion. All she wants is to drift away in an everlasting slumber; the thought of facing a new day is unsustainable with so much lying in the events that would soon take place.

 Her accommodations, to some, would probably seem appalling and deplorable, but compared to what her living arrangements had been only two days ago, it’s a luxury.

 She really had been naive to believe that things would go back to what they had been; to not have considered the possibility of her situation worsening, even for a moment; to have surrendered to the weakness of solitude, instead of thinking in the cold, objective manner that had been ingrained into her. Now she was paying the price.

 Imprisonment within Lum. No longer could she even fathom the idea of leaving.

 She had tried, but when a unit of imperial ships had begun descending towards the planet's surface, news of a blockade had quickly spread. From that moment on, she had been forced to leave all urban areas, leaving all civilization behind, in exchange for the wildlands. Jyn knew she was prolonging taking action, but it would be only until she could decide how to end things on her own accord.

 But such precious time safely hidden had meant  existing in complete isolation.  

 To live away in isolation, uneducated on the various life forms within a planet, is quite dangerous;  a rash decision can lead one to encounter grave perils, deadly ones, in fact. Jyn could proudly say that she had beaten the odds, and survived just fine by; rationing and recollecting food, and finding or improvising a shelter. But despite not having lost her life, or hurt herself gravely, she couldn't quite say there weren't other damages.

 Being on her own had meant bearing a life in solitude; it was something difficult to accept. But even the most superficial exchanges were enough to make her feel tangible, like she existed in the same reality with others.

 So when she begins having difficulties distinguishing what’s real, from what isn’t, she begins to question about her sanity.

 

_"Don’t cry little Jyn. I’m sorry...Mother can’t be here...But I’ll protect you, I promise”. The little girl slowly stops sobbing as she is lifted up in the air._

  _“There’s my brave little Jyn! Come on now, let’s get you some delicious cloudberries. Ready to take flight, Sergeant Erso?”. Jyn smiles brightly, nodding her head; she’s ready to go anywhere with Commander Saw Gerrera._

 

On those first few days alone in the woods, Jyn merely focuses on exploring the vast landscapes; she’s constantly on the lookout for any sign of trouble.

During those days, she lets herself enjoy the peace and quiet offered by nature.

 

  _“Jyn hurry up! the Commander is going to return any minute! Lets go!_

  _“Kori! Stop being so paranoid. He’s still hours away. Can’t you wait? When, will we get the chance to see a parade like this?”, Says Jyn as she points with excitement at a group of acrobats._

  _“If we leave now: maybe someday; If they discover we’ve left the base: never!_

  _“But isn’t this worth it?”, Jyn says beaming at the frightened boy._

  _“It’s great, but...we have a duty Jyn. This is too risky...You can’t be selfish”_

  _“I know, I just...needed to get away for a while...”, says the young girl sadly._

  _“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything”, says the boy, putting his arm around her._

  _“I miss Tara...”_

  _“Me too...”_

  _“Please don’t leave me”, Jyn pleads._

  _She feels a hand ruffling her hair._

  _“I won’t as long as you don’t forget me”. Jyn smiles back, ignoring the tears in her eyes._

 

It’s when she begins to lose sleep, that she acknowledges her subconscious need to decide on a course of action. She begins by sorting every safe location, every strategy to travel safely, and every  way conceivable to leave her current location.

 The process proves to be exhausting; no matter how many hypothetical situations she comes up with, they all rely on luck to succeed.

 During this time she takes on the habit of humming softly to herself, drowning out the quiet that surrounds her.

 

_“Hey Tanith! How about a celebratory drink?_

  _“No thanks” she replies curtly._

  _“Come on! Thats some good stuff you took from Jerus, and right from under his nose. How’d you pull it off?”_

  _“That's for me to know, and you to mind your own business about”, Jyn replies coolly_

  _“Leave her alone Riff, this one doesn't bite, she shoots straight for the bits.”_

  _“Is not like that! Come on! Everyone wants to know how you stole those chips from that son of a Bantha. He’d sooner feed his own spawn to a Rathtar, than give a single credit away”. Jyn looks at the men warily._

  _The idea of walking back to a cold, empty room, doesn’t sound as appealing as spending the night drinking in company; even if the company is subpar._

 

She begins feeling tired and irritated, constantly. Her plans and ideas no longer hold up in her mind; not when so much could have changed while she remained hidden. But what really deters her from thinking ahead any further, is a small thought that sneaks into her mind one night:

  _Is this what my life is going to be forever... until I’m dead..._

 During this time, without realising it she begins voicing her thoughts out loud. It's not until she hears the echoes of her voice in a cave that she becomes aware of this habit.

  
  
_"Hey Kestral! Glad to know you're doing well. You sound content. Yeah, the people at Vesuv  can be a pain in the arse sometimes; you just keep insisting till they give you a fair price. They’re not worth the trouble; so keep that urge to punch them in the face at bay”, says Daia laughing. “You really are an aggressive little thing. Try not to work too hard; sit down and chug a beer every now and then. You know, it really sucks that you missed the Harvest festival, and just by a couple of days. It’s quite a sight. There’s always next year; we might even catch it together...”_

 

She’s not sure when she begins reflecting upon life in imprisonment. It just happens and she passively looks upon it.

 

_She’d always hear tales about what happened to people who were captured. Of course every case was different._

_Something like a theft would get you thrown into a dingy, old cell, not difficult to escape ether by waiting, or just slipping away without notice._

_Any act of disobedience  towards an imperial officer would get you thrown into a nice prison facility, the cells were just a little bit better, but the chance to escape was much more difficult, Jyn could attest to that._

_Now, Labour camps were a different category of punishment, that made the rest look like a slap on the wrist. They were what said to range from bad to a living nightmare, depending on where you ended, and rebels were always given a straight ticket to the worst imaginable. It was said that all kinds of torture where applied to the recluses at any moment for any reason. The food supplied was only enough to keep a person conscious so their screams would be heard through to whole place. But nothing was worse than to be selected for experimentation. It was said that those who entered the labs never returned. At best it was considered that they had simply died from some toxic reaction, at worst it was believed that they turned them into something, an abomination, never to be seen..._

_That's why so many rebels embrace death easily._

 

_"You can still have the life you were meant to have”_

 

It’s in a dark cold night, seemingly one of the many that Jyn lives through, that she sits up to

accept her feelings of misery. Her mind betraying her, denying her peace, haunting her with his face.

His image is vivid in her mind. With his long white cape, he carries himself with a regal appearance. Uniform pristine. Posture straight. Hair, grey, without a strand out of place. Eyes, bright, blue. Skin, light, with freckles all over. His face showing a range of emotions, sympathy, annoyance, smugness, anger, and kindness...

It blinds her with anger.

It’s in that moment that her indecision comes to an end, and she finally decides on a course of action.

She leaves the wilderness and heads back to civilisation. And even it’s only been a few days, the experience still feels surreal: like a long nightmare.

 

Now, tired, she wills herself to dream of something pleasant: of faraway places she’ll never see, among people she’ll never meet. 

  
  
Jyn wakes up with the sun shining high in the sky. She takes her time getting ready, savoring every second of the present. But once she’s ready to leave, she takes a second to look out the window towards the busy street.

Closing her eyes, she listens to every sound that comes from the other side, feeling  it sooth her. Content, she leaves the old room without looking back.

 

It’s easy to blend among the crowded street, and with her destination so close, she decides to leave her old disguise behind, choosing to conceal herself with a simple scarf. The happiness she feels walking as herself overshadows any fear of recognition.

 Her stroll comes to an end; as she stands in front of the Vesuv Corporation Building. One of the tallest infrastructures in the city, it’s also among the most important: as it belongs to one of the richest merchants in the planet.

 Jyn stands still for various minutes, hesitant to move. Her heart begins beating frantically; her breath intakes shorten. Afraid of turning back, she closes her eyes, and lets her mind immerse itself in the feelings of anger.

 She takes her first step, before opening her eyes.

  
  
It all goes down very fast. She recalls the sound of blaster shots, followed by distressed screams. Within the building's offices— once cleaned and organized— were remains of broken furniture; as if a stampede of animals had broken in, and demolished the premises.

 The building that only a few hours ago carried within it thousands of individuals, now only had eight inhabitants: Jyn among them.

 After ensuring that her hostages would remain in place with their restraints, Jyn began inspecting the building’s security system. So far it provided a strong barrier, but compared to the weapons the Empire had at its disposal, it was a weak defence. Jyn already suspected the reason no one had gone barging in, had less to do with caution towards her hostages, and was more likely due to special orders.  Which was exactly, what she was hoping for. 

 Slightly worn out, Jyn let herself sit on the floor. Even with all the planning she had done, there was still room for things to go astray. Beginning to feel her fears take over, she closes her eyes and holds her crystal tightly, hoping things would work.

 Everything is silent, until her comlink goes off.

 “It’s been a while Jyn”

 She had not been expecting his voice, when she answered, instead believing it to be some officer or stormtrooper. Unsure of what to say, she remains silent for a few seconds.

 “Yes, it has been”

 “I must say, when you told me to meet, I wasn't expecting you to arrange such a spectacle. I feel deceived”

 “If you really want to meet, you know what you have to do”

 “And if I don’t comply, what? You’ll kill those hostages? You and I both know you couldn’t”

 “That’s true, I couldn’t. If you didn’t comply, I’d let them go. And once they were safely away, I’d let this building crumble to the ground, taking all your soldiers with it”

 “What of you?”

 “You know”

 The line goes silent for a few minutes.

 “Let me through”, he says curtly. Afterwards, closing the connection.

  
  
She unlocks the main entrance, then looks at the monitors: waiting for him to appear.

The Director doesn’t disappoint, and alone, enters the building.  But Before allowing Krennic to proceed any further, she has him wait while she frees the hostages.

 

The seven men look upon her frightened as she walks towards them. They make a sad sight; hair disheveled, clothes rumpled; and a few small bruises. She doesn't feel comfortable using civilians as hostages, but it was the only effective way to get things moving as she wanted. Still, despite the rough treatment, their safety had been a priority to her. Besides, she didn’t choose the location on a whim; as pathetic as the seven businessmen looked, they had the means to recover. Their business would be a bit slow, but it served them right, for their unfair treatment towards the local farmers, and their absurdly high prices.

 She leaves them each with only a pair shackles on their wrist. None of the men say a word. Confused, they look at her in wait for instructions.

 “You're free to leave. But go through the exit in the tenth floor. Don’t do anything stupid, you walk and you leave the building”. They nod their heads, and hesitantly begin walking away.

 

It’s only when she’s notified that the hostages are safe, that she gives the Director full access to the building.

Giving him the chance to find and catch her.

With her blaster in hand, she quietly waits for him.

  
  
“Life form detected twenty meters away”. The computer’s voice startles her, but she keeps quiet.

 “So this is where you are”. He sounds calm, as if she were no threat to him at all. Irritated with his cool composure, she begins shooting blindly in the direction of his voice. She hears him curse out loud as he moves to take cover.

 “Jyn! Stop!”. He doesn’t take out his own blaster, which she knows he must be carrying. His refusal to fight her fuels her anger further.

 Something falls beside her. For a moment, she thinks it’s an explosive, it’s not: it’s a smoke bomb. When it goes off, Jyn can barely keep her eyes open, the smoke stinging her eyes, and making it difficult for her to breath.

 Once she manages to escape from the thick smoke, she remains still for second, trying to regain her sight; In that moment Jyn’s grabbed forcefully from behind. The strong grip on her wrists makes her drop her blaster, allowing Krennic to kick it far from her reach.

 Unwilling to remain still, she thrusts her head towards his face; the sudden impact makes the Director lose his hold on her, long enough for Jyn to land a punch on his stomach.

 She runs towards her weapon, but loses her footing when a blaster shot pases next to her. In seconds the Director is once again grabbing, pulling her towards the floor. No matter how much she twists her body, his hold doesn’t relent.

 Her strength begins to diminish. He sounds out of breath, but his tight grip on her confirms he has plenty of energy left.

 “There’s no need for this Jyn, what I told you was true. I mean you no harm!”, he says with difficulty. “Why are you doing this?”

 “Why should I believe you? Do have any idea what you’ve put me through? You...Monster!  I have nowhere to go, or anyone...And I won’t be a prisoner in your damn labour camps. So if all I have left is death, then I’m taking you with me, you bastard!”

 “You idiot! You don’t have to die! I’m giving you the chance to start over, and have all the things you’ve been deprived of. All you have to do is stop this nonsense!”, he tells her harshly, pulling her body closer to his. “Is it those fucking rebels? Are you still willing to remain loyal to them, after they abandoned you?”. His words pierce her like a knife.

 

_“There is no other way! We are doing this for the greater good Jyn, to bring peace and safety to the galaxy. The Empire is cruel, and will stop at nothing to feed its lust for power” Turning away from Jyn, he keeps speaking; his voice breaking. “Were you anyone else, I’d have you punished. But the truth is, I know this life isn’t for you. What you need is a place far from here, away from all this blood and death-”_

  _“No, no! I’m sorry, I know you mean well. I believe in the cause Saw; really I do! I don’t want to go away. I want to help. I’d give my life to make a difference” Jyn says with a trembling voice._

  _“Jyn you don’t belong here”_

 

“You know nothing” she says. Her tone is low and menacing.

 

  _“You have to leave Jyn, please understand”_

  _“I’d die, than ever let myself get caught!”_

 " _I know...that’s why I have to let you go...Jyn...Your mother; I gave her my word: I promised I would keep you safe. This is no life for you. There's danger everywhere”_

  _“You’re my only family..._

 " _I’ll always be, no matter how far apart we are”_

 

“Then where are they? Why must you sacrifice so much, and in return have nothing”

 

_With difficult, Jyn holds herself up; as she walk through the remains of soldiers, rebels and civilians. She stumbles for a second a against a small body; looking down she feels bile go up her throat. Ignoring her aching muscles, she dashes in direction of the ship. Once within the safety of the base; reaching her room, Jyn locks herself inside and cries for every fallen person._

  _The next day she shows no trace of bother or remorse._

  _She walks up to Saw._

  _“I did, as was needed to. You’ll let me stay now, won’t you?” Jyn asks anxiously._

  
  
“I can’t...Don’t want...fail them...Hate me”. Her thoughts are in turmoil, leaving her unable to speak coherently. She stops struggling, and breaks down in tears. As much as it shames her to fall apart in front of the Director, she can’t stop herself. Her strength has left her completely. Ashamed and despondent she pulls her knees to her chest and hides her face; she is unable able to hold her front up, any longer. She feels Krennic release her from his hold.

 But to her surprise she then feels a pair of arms gather her in an embrace. For a moment she allows herself to take comfort in the warmth emanating from threm.

 “Sweet girl, you’ve been so brave and strong. You have me in awe of you”, he says softly in her ear. “That's why I can’t let you do as you wish. I don’t know what holds you so tightly to...Them. But there is more to life than what you know. The Empire is not the evil machine you only see it as. I’m not. Your father isn’t... You're afraid of making the wrong choice, and having to live with the regrets. But you can’t let those fears command your life. Give yourself this chance.

 

  _"I can’t make it alone...”_

  _“Goodbye my little Jyn”_

 

 “I feel so tired” She whispers softly.

 “Then let’s go home”

 “Home...Where is that?”

 “It’s far from all this destruction, the cold, and the pain; in a warm place, safe, and among others”. He places his opened hand beside hers. “Let me take you there”

 She reaches inside her vest  and takes out a small device: a grenade. Jyn silently hands him the explosive.

 He puts it aside, instead taking her hand within his.

 Tired, she lays against his chest. The coldness of the floor goes unnoticed; as she allows herself to relish in the warmth of another person. The silence of the room, the Director’s warmth, and a small feeling of relief, all assist her in falling asleep, allowing her to forget the chaotic state of their surroundings. She feels herself being carried away, but the gentle movement only serves to lull her to sleep deeply.

 

_“Goodbye Saw...”_

  
  
                                                                                                                           

                   

_“The Guide and I into that hidden road_

_Now entered, to return to the bright world;_

_And without care of having any rest_

_We mounted up, he ﬁrst and I the second,_

_Till I beheld through a round aperture_

_Some of the beauteous things that Heaven doth bear;_

 

_Thence we came forth to rebehold the stars”_

 

-The Divine Comedy: Inferno

  by Dante Alighieri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	6. Secuelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn finds herself stranded within a new reality, this one taking place at the heart of the Empire, in the Director's humble abode.

* * *

_She finds herself surrounded by dark waters; there's no limit to their extension. Above her the warm light of the sun  shines brightly, illuminating everything under it._

_The image of the bright blue see around her makes her forget the struggle to stay afloat._

_It's only when she feels her muscles ache that she's reminded of her precarious situation. With her body unwilling to respond, she's left watching the bright sunlight dim, as it gives way to the darkness below._

 

 

_“Jyn”_

_“-yn Erso”_

_“-an you hear me?”_

 

 

_The darkness give place to a blinding light. She sees a white ceiling above her, it's color immaculate._

_The sound of a voice attracts her attention; turning her head in its direction, she's startled by a dark figure towering over her. It frightens her.  She feels defenseless._

_Someone begins to scream loudly, but Jyn is unable to locate the source._

_Then everything goes black again._

 

 

“- no, she's still asleep”

 _That's not a person,_ Jyn thinks as the sound of a strange voice enters her conscious mind.

She takes a moment to feel her surroundings, and detects the softness and warmth of a fabric covering her body completely: a blanket.

Supporting her whole frame, she detects the firm, softness of a mattress; the most comfortable one in which she has ever laid on.

She slowly opens her eyes, and is met with familiar sight upon gazing at the ceiling, but it gives her no information as to where she is.

The sound of a door shutting softly reminds her of the entity that had disturbed her sleep. Recollecting the sound of it's voice, Jyn considers the possibility of the intruder being a droid of some kind.

The comfort provided by the bed and its sheets, make her decision to incorporate herself difficult, but begrudgingly she begins moving, which turns out to be more difficult due to the aching of her muscles. But despite the exhaustion her body feels, her mind feels sharper than ever.

Upon positioning her body into sitting posture, she takes a moment to analyze the quarters she has been put in to rest.

The first thing that catches her attention, is how spacious the room is, at least compared to all the other the places she has ever lived in; the walls are colored white as the ceiling, maintaining the same clean pristine finish.

Looking around, Jyn sees three doors and a broad window occupying more than half of the wall; covered by a dark, red curtain, made out of a heavy fabric, it lets in a small amount of light.

Over all the bedroom has a clean, yet minimalistic appearance, without any decorations, or furniture beyond what is necessary. But despite how nice the accommodations are, they don't help lessen the distrust she feels towards her unfamiliar surroundings.

Hoping to find a clue to her location, she closes her eyes to focuses on her last memories.

The sequences of events that compose her memories are unfocused: She finds herself looking at moments that happened far too long ago, combined with what was to be her final moment.

But then everything becomes chaotic as images and sounds come and go at a will of their own. There is no order.

One moment she hears Krennic whispering softly in her ear.

Then she sees Saw, standin tall, far, looking down at her in sorrow.

 _“Jyn”,_ a chorus of voices begin chanting in her head. The noise producing a sharp pain in her temples.

She’s suddenly pulled away from ot all by the feeling of a cold metal on her arms that makes her bounce in place, startled by the sudden, strange contact.

Turning her head, she encounters a droid.

“Calm down Jyn Erso”, the droid says firmly. “You are safe. There is no danger”. It loosens its hold on her arms, attempting to sooth her by patting her back strongly. “There. There. There. There...”, it begins chanting mechanically.

Dumbfounded by the scene taking place before her, Jyn focuses solely on it, deflecting her attention completely from the chaos in her mind.

Able to think clearly, on instinct, Jyn pushes herself away from the droid.

“Who are you, and where am I?”, Jyn asks, while  moving closer to the edge of the bed. The droid ignores her, and begins walking towards her. “No! Don't you get any closer to- stop it! And answer me, damn it!”

“Stop moving Jyn Erso, or you will fall and get hurt. I was ordered to take care of you, therefore I must cease your motion-”

“No! Ok. Look, I'll stay still; you can let go. Good. Now, who are you, and where am I?”, Jyn asks in softer manner, trying to mask her irritation.

“I am SC-02276 the servitude droid, here to care for you. You are in your bedroom”. Jyn slaps her forehead exasperated.

“You're owner is..?”

“Orson Callan Krennic”

“This is his residence?!

“Yes”

“What planet is this?!

“Coruscant”

“I’m... in the Empire Capital”, Jyn whispers to herself.

Never had Jyn imagined she would be right in the heart of enemy territory. Coruscant, the crown of the Empire, had been in the dreams of the rebellion for as long as she could remember. She’d listen as Saw talked about conquering it one day, _cleansing_ it, from the evils of the Empire.

She recalls the various images of the grand planet and it’s city, through the holonet, it seemed so enchanting. But Saw would warn her of the darkness the lurked behind it’s dazzling lights.

Overwhelmed with the desire to see that bright paradise up close, looking towards the window tentatively stands up.

Detecting her intentions, Jyn is stopped by SC-02276. “Jyn Erso, it is within your best interest, that you remain seated”

“I feel fine!”, she says trying to push away the droid. “ Why do I have to stay seated, how long have I been here anyway? What happened to me?”

“Analysis show you were sick, incubating a virus, having gone untreated for so long, it spread weakening your immune system. You arrived showing dangerous high body temperatures, and because of it, you have been going in and out of consciousness, for three days”

“Three! That explains the stiffness. I’m serious though, I feel fine, I just...need to make sure...see with my own eyes that this”. With the droid stopping its attempts to detain her, Jyn walks towards the massive window. “...isn't a dream!”, she expresses in disbelief upon opening the window curtains.

The view is astonishing, even more so up close. The Images in the holonet don’t do justice to the beautiful landscape of the city. The big skyscrapers look even more imposing from where she stands, making her feel like small bug caught up in a world of giants. Around the landscape, countless vehicles passed by flying in different directions; despite how many there are, and there different destinations, they fly in perfect order.

But looking down, she finds it difficult to discern where the ground is. It’s like looking at an abyss through which bright lights shine through. Which heavily contrasts with the greyness of the sky.

“SC-02276, is it morning?”, Jyn asks.

“Negative, it is midday”

“Really? But..the light is so dim”

“That's how it is mostly”. The room  becomes silent with Jyn gazing pensively towards the scenery.

Despite the beauty and comfort that surrounded her, Jyn could only see the grimness of her position, evoked by feelings of fear and desolation. She was completely at the mercy of those whom she had called her enemies, and such control went beyond the walls they had left her in, as there was no where else she could go.

She had failed. Krennic wouldn't have let her die, and trying to prolong the inevitable as she felt her mind shatter had become unbearable. So she gave into her weak humanity upon hearing the sweet promises of the Director.  

But no matter how much he insisted on keeping his promises, there was no guarantee he would do so forever. Why would he? Even if now he was willing to treat her fairly, there was nothing she could do if he decided to change his mind.

“SC-02276, what is your master’s current location?” Jyn asks serious.

“Master Krennic is away on a mission. But I am afraid I do not have access to the information pertaining his exact whereabouts.”

“I suppose you also don't know when he'll be back”

“Affirmative”

“And I probably can’t just, walk out of here, and take a stroll outside?”

“Affirmative, you are prohibited to leave the residence”

“Is this place seriously surrounded by soldiers?”

“Affirmative”

“How many?”.

SC-02276 stays quiet, as if considering if it should answer her. “A unit of twenty stormtroopers, two two death troopers, and up to thirty active, defense droids, surrounding the perimeter”.

_It’s not like I’d have anywhere to go, even if I did try to escape. Paranoid old coot._

“Can I look around the place, at least?”

“Affirmative, you are permitted to walk around freely, with the exception of going into the master’s private quarters and office”

“Perfect, then. Now if you don’t mind, i’d like to clean up, so you can g-”

“You’ll find all the essential toiletries in the bathroom, if there is anything you need, you must inform me. A set of clothes have been set for you in the wardrobe”

“Thanks, you can g-”

“Will you need help with the shower and toilet system?”

“I can figure them out”, mumbles Jyn annoyed, walking towards one of the bedroom doors.

“I will be leaving them to prepare your meal. Please go to the dining room in an hour”

 

 

Jyn arrives at the dining room forty five minutes late. A foreign sent catches her attention making her direct her eyes towards where an arrangement of dishes has been left.  

Ignoring SC-02276 silent stare, she sits down happily, feeling her stomach grumble in anticipation.

“You are late”, says SC-02276, before Jyn can take a bite.

“Yes...Uh..Sorry. I...couldn't decide on what to..wear”. Hoping to end the conversation there, Jyn takes a big bite from what she determines to be a type of meat.

SC-02276 does not probe her for more information regarding her tardiness. Even if it had, Jyn would never admit to having spent an hour trying to figure out how the sonic shower worked, ruining any chance of enjoying a relaxing shower. She’d never encountered such a complicated device.

Apparently it came with various functions, as if simply cleaning an individual weren't enough. It was clearly some expensive version, and from what Jyn had found out upon looking through the rest of the house, it wasn't the only luxurious item.

Even the clothes she had on, while simple were noticeably of high quality.

While not very ostentatious, the Director’s residence exuded elegance and sophistication, and that was the based on what little she had seen so far. It was an example of the wealth that lay within the Empire, one that she knew wasn't shared with those that were under it’s rule, and needed it to survive.

“Thanks SC-02276”. Feeling full and content, Jyn  leaves to explore the rest of the Director’s residence.

 

 

It takes her two full days to finish looking through every part of the Director’s home. Divided in five floors, it proves to be bigger than she had first thought

The fourth floor is the attic, mostly filled with sealed boxes and old, oxidized robot parts; it’s dark and slightly eerie, so she doesn’t stay very long looking around it, nor does she return.

the third floor has only one room, and it’s Krennic’s office, which as expected is completely locked, requiring a passcode and eye recognition. She plays around with it’s security system, hoping to break it, but SC-02276 catches her and threatens to zap her if she continues with her endeavor.

The second floor is where all the bedroom are. Despite there being room for many more, there are only six big rooms. Krennic’s turns out to be- much to her displeasure- right next to hers. Having access to the rest of the rooms, she finds out that they look just like hers, and that they are merely for guest, as confirmed by SC-02276, whom she begs to let her stay in any of them. Her petition is rejected harshly.

The first floor is where the main entrance is. It’s also where the dining room, the kitchen, and the living room are. The kitchen turns out to be her  her favorite place to be. SC-02276 is strict about its management, and forbids Jyn from take anything.  Jyn, in return, amuses herself with stealing sweets without being caught;

The first floor, is the area Jyn finds herself most of the time. It has a spacious library, filled with countless data, a small living room, a gym, and an exit the leads to a small garden, that she has no access to.

Through vigorous analysis of her new surroundings, Jyn keeps her growing nerves at ease. At times it feels futile to ignore the fear that she has towards what the next day may have in store for her. When it feels to much, she’ll lay down and grasping her kyber crystal tightly, she’ll pray, to the force, her mother, anything or anyone that will  hear her.

And just as her days are spent exploring, her nights are spent lying awake, unwilling to fall asleep, and let mind be taken over by nightmares filled with incomprehensible images and  bitter memories. So she takes to wandering around at night,  until she can longer remain up, other times she just remains reading in the library until morning,  to distract herself and avoid letting her mind release it’s inner turmoils.

 

 

“Jyn Erso, are you not going to bed?” SC-02276 says upon still seeing Jyn in her daytime clothing.

“No point even trying to sleep, I’m going to just lounge by the library”

Krennic’s library is vast with data regarding various topics, but it seems he favors architecture the most. Jyn is fascinated with the structures that date to the Republic period; from its elegant buildings, to some of the old space ships, that had long been discontinued. What's fascinating, is seeing the traces of a world buried so long ago, a world so different than the one she has inherited.

A distant noise distracts her from her thoughts.

For a moment she considered it to be SC-02276 cleaning, but the answer quickly reaches her mind: it’s a ship.

While she had heard ships coming and going outside, and had come to realize it meant the rotation of soldiers in position,  the rotations had yet to occur during such late hours.

She debated whether to go and see what was going on, or not.  In the end, curios she decide to stand up and take a peak from upstairs.

As she began to ascend, the sound of footsteps entering the household froze her in place, fully alerted, for no one had entered the house so far, not even during the day.

Hearing the footsteps go up the stairs, she decides to quietly follow behind.

The sound leads to the fourth third. At the end of the small corridor she sees a small amount of light coming through a half open door: the Director’s office.

It seemed Director Krennic had returned to his home.

She remains still, unsure of what to do next.

Behind the door, lies the being, who for now, has control of her life. He could either choose to remain fair, and let her live in peace, or leave her to suffer until the end of her days.

Now, she could either, go back to her designated room, and prolong finding out what is to become of her, or do as she had been taught: face her fears with her head held up high.

Gathering what strength she can, she steps forward, and holding her breath knocks quietly on the door.

“Come in”, she hears.

Taking a deep breath, she enters.

Standing by an ample desk, beverage in hand, is Krennic looking at her in surprise. “Jyn, how unexpected. Come, come, have a seat. Can I offer you some liquor?”

“No thank you”, she responds trying to mask any sign of nerves in her voice.

Orson Krennic at first glance seems unchanged, retaining his characteristic regal appearance; his hair is neatly combed; his uniform, from bottom to top is clean; his boots shine, polished to perfection. But upon closer inspection she begins to see the traces that give away his more blemished appearance. Despite the brightness that his eyes still display, the dark circles surrounding them, show the image of an exhausted man, and it’s like this that Jyn prefers him, human, imperfect, weak, just as she is. And as if solidifying that he is just as human as she is, and not something beneath him, he smiles, tiredly, yet seemingly, genuinely, at her.

He walks in front of her, guiding her towards the center of the room to take a seat with him in the ample couch that lays there. It’s then that she notices how he isn’t wearing his cape, something so symbolic of his status. But it’s not the only garment he has left behind, his gloves are out of sight, leaving his hands exposed, vulnerable. Having spent such a long part of her life, going against men like him and then hiding from them, from him, it becomes difficult to come to terms with the fact that under the uniform, lays a person, with thoughts and feelings, even if they are of questionable nature.

The couch is wide enough to fit four people comfortably, hoping to put as much distance between her and the Director, she sits as closely as possible to the edge. The Director having sat in the middle, doesn’t comment on her behavior, instead serving himself another glass of liquor.

They remain silent for countless minutes. The Director gulping down his drink, while Jyn silently looks around his office, trying to make out what he keeps there, with the small light illuminating the room.

Sensing movement by her side, Jyn looks to her right to see the Director standing with his now empty glass, walking towards his desk. Upon leaving the his glass, he walks back towards her giving her a small smile, adorned with a redness surrounding his cheeks.

 _He’s...drunk,_ she thinks dejectedly, beginning to regret her decision of coming in to talk with him.

As if sensing her thoughts, she sees Krennic’s smile falter. “Now, Jyn, I hope you're not thinking I’m already drunk off my ass”, he says amused.

While his guess of what she’s thinking is good, it’s really his choice of words that catch her off guard, not expecting him to use such a colloquial expression.

“Could have fooled me Director”, she says dryly.

“I’m barely tipsy, young lady”. Unconvinced, Jyn begins standing.

“Maybe we should save this for tomo-”.

“Jyn, please, it’s fine. I’m merely trying to break the ice a bit”, he says serious, grabbing her arm gently.

“Alright...”. She sits down again, reluctantly. “What am I doing here?”, she asks serious, looking at him straight in the eye.

“As punishment for the crimes you have committed against the Empire, you have been sentenced to remain on house arrest for over two weeks; should you behave during this time period, you will be given conditional freedom, which will allow you to move freely, under the surveillance of your assigned officer, or someone authorized by him, until you are deemed trustworthy. Once you've completed your sentence, you’ll be free to go anywhere alone, but with a tracker, activated at all times”

“And you are my assigned officer”

“Thats right, after all we couldn't just leave you to some stranger”

“And am I to never be given back my freedom, ever again?”, Jyn asks, standing up in anger.

“Do you have any idea how lucky you are, after all you have done, the people you have mixed yourself with?!”. Angry as well, Krennic stands up, towering over Jyn. “I’ve had to do the impossible to get this for you. You ought to be grateful, if it wasn't for me, you'd be rotting in a cell, if not a labour camp!”

“Grateful? I was perfectly fine on my ow-”

“Yes clearly, trying to get yourself killed!”

“You drove me to that!  With the constant chase from soldiers and even bounty hunters, forcing me to come here! What do you want from me, and don’t give me that crap about reuniting me with my father. The Empire wouldn’t waste so many resources on something so trivial! There’s something more...”

He remains silent, looking away from her. “Very well, I’ll tell you why you're truly here”. He pauses for a second, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Listen to me carefully, because what I’m going to tell you can never leave this room” Taking some air, he continues. “You're father’s life depends on it Jyn”. Jyn merely nods her, focused completely on him. “I’ve told you how important your father’s work is, but you don’t know how important it really is.  For many years new sources of energy have been sought for and studied. And...something has finally been discovered”. His frustration seems long gone, instead he speaks with uncontained excitement. “This energy carries great power, with it so much could be achieved: light and warmth could be brought to every part of the galaxy; the possibilities are truly unimaginable. This is one of the Empire’s greatest assets, everything has been put into this project to make it a reality, and it all lays in your father’s hands”. His expression turns serious, and his tone melancholic. “But, there have been certain...impediments, that have prevented your father from completing his work.”

“What part do I play in all of this”

“Your father isn’t well...you see, he’s often tried to...put an end to his pain” says Krennic with a strained voice.

The information stuns Jyn. Even if for the most part, her father remained nothing more than a silent image in her mind, a stranger whose expression she had worked so hard memorize, knowing he was out there somewhere has always eased her mind, even if they were to never meet. To know that any harm could come upon him, even by his own hand, frightened her.

“What could I even-”

“The Empire has seeked you to ensure that you keep him alive to finish his work, at whatever cost.  All you have to do is be here, close. With a part of his family found, he’s already showed change”

“He knows-”

“I’ve informed him personally, he’s truly joyous”

“Will you take me to him, as soon as the house arrest is over?”, Jyn asks looking at him skeptically.

“Yes, of course”

“And when my whole punishment is over, couldn’t it be possible for me to...live with him?”

“Jyn, I’m not sure. You're father’s behaviour has caused for some safety measures to be put in place...His freedom is in a way, just as limited as yours...only...indefinitely”

“Can’t he ever be free again?!

“Perhaps someday... “Krennic says with sympathy. “You’ve been very attentive, more than I expected you to  be this time around...I do wish I could have shared this with you sooner”

“I’m not sure I would have listened...” , Jyn whispers, looking away from him.

“Can I count with your full cooperation?”

“I don’t know...It’s not like I have much of a choice”, she says dryly.

Taking Jyn’s hand, Krennic’s softly pulls her down to sit with him. She unwillingly notices the contrast in size, how small her own looks within his, the roughness of his skin, and it’s warmth.

“You do, Jyn. You have so many options ahead. You don’t have to fight, run, steal or be alone ever again. All we ask is that you remain here, at peace with your new home”. His voice is soft. He always seems to speak with confidence, and despite how at times she can detect a hint of odd pronunciation, with eloquence as well. The soothing sound of it, beckons to accept all it’s word offer. “So tell me, what do you want Jyn?”, Krennic asks kindly.

“I just want to see my father..” she says softly.

“You will sweet girl. Very soon. But, what I mean is something beyond that, what other ambitions do you have?” . _None_ , she would like to admit out loud. Because, she’s only ever had one purpose. With death surrounding her at every turn, it seemed to naive to think that in her life there could be room for anything more.

She tries to think of a way to change the course of the conversation, but realises it’s too late once she sees how the Director’s expression reflects pity for her.

“Well, it’s not like I planned on making it so far”, she answers annoyed.

“And as a child?”

“I had important things to focus on...”. Crossing her arms she makes sure to display her  displeasure towards the topic. Taking notice, Krennic changes his expression, and resumes smiling at her.

“Well, now you’ll have plenty of time to focus on yourself”, he says, proceeding to yawn  afterwards. “Excuse me. It’s been a long day. You see, I traveled here as soon as I heard you were awake, and stable. And I also  wasn't expecting to be entertaining anyone this late...Should you even be out of bed? ”

“I’m fine”, Jyn replies irritated.

“Right”, he says dismissively, while standing up. “Let's get you to bed”

“I think I’d rather stay up”, Jyn states, while remaining seated.

“No. To bed”, Krennic says firmly, looking down at Jyn with a frown.

“I’m not a child!” Jyn replies annoyed while standing up to Krennic.

“No, you're not”, he says looking at her intently. “But you are in a process of recovery, so you’ll do as told. If not, I’ll carry you there myself, you did seem to like it last-”

“I’m going to my room. Good night Director Krennic”, she says rapidly, walking quickly towards the exit, ignoring Krennic’s laughter”

“Sweet dreams, Jyn”, she hears him say before closing the door behind her.

 

 

Inside her room, Jyn lays wide awake. Her mind restless, with different thoughts lurking within it. She feels a certain relief, it seemed for now, she would remain safe and unbothered. But Like a well trained soldier she knows not to leave her guard down within unfamiliar territory. So she allows her feeling of doubt and hope to coexist in organized, chaos, while contemplating a future that still remains uncertain, yet, not as bleak as it had been before.

Yet, what she did know, was that no matter what awaited her at the hands of the Empire, and it’s peculiar Director, she would make sure to face it straight on, that was how she would honor the rebellion, and make peace with her conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	7. Radioactivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange case of Jyn Erso, tells us how she comes to terms with her new life, one that includes dealing with an unlikable stranger, an unconventional Director, and a grudge holding robot.

_A beast, colossal, like a mountain, black, like a starless night, looks at her through its thousands of eyes. It's stare focused, yet, dead, absent of emotion._

_It unleashes its mighty claws, as if daring her to move away from it's sight._

_But, like her, it remains frozen, unmoving, from it’s place._

 

She feels a pleasant warmth caress her face, pulling her away from sleep. Pleased at leaving behind memories of grim, nightmarish creatures, she incorporates herself, ready to face a new day.

Before proceeding with her, new, daily routine, Jyn takes a few moments to observe her surroundings. The image of her clean, ample room never ceases to amaze her. An immediate reminder of where she now resides, it presents itself as an ironic conception: how within the enemy’s grasp, she can be in such good conditions.

Her favorite moment is leaving the shower feeling clean and refreshed, a sensation that is doubled after putting on the warm, sweet smelling clothes, put at her disposal. Its as if everything has been made to make her feel the utmost comfort.

 

“You are late again Jyn Erso. Eat!”, SC-02276 says upon seeing Jyn enter the dining room. Rolling her eyes, Jyn takes a seat.

SC-02276, is an interesting droid. While efficient at doing all types of housework, it possesses an interesting personality, one that Jyn has barely began to tolerate. While it will do as ordered, and correctly, it lacks any tact when dealing with others, has no problem barking orders, and will expect it’s orders to be obeyed, if not it will resist, or worse, retaliate in some way. Never had Jyn seen a droid act on a grudge. It even refused to help her figure out how most of the devices hidden in her room worked, just  because she was always late for breakfast. So far, Jyn has often wondered if the droid treats it’s master in the same harsh manner, or if such treatment is reserved only for her.

The smell of food quickly distracts Jyn from her thoughts.  After thanking SC-02276, she proceeds to devour her breakfast. It doesn’t take long for the food to disappear, and for Jyn to notice the Director’s complete absence. Curious she asks SC-02276 about his whereabouts, but it simply tells her that: “The master is at work”.

Happy, to have the house to herself, Jyn decides to settle in the library, hoping to continue reading where she had left off the other day. Sitting on the soft carpet floor, Jyn picks up her datapad to continue reading.

 _Plant forms: Volume three_ , had become her favorite reading material, of course it wasn’t so surprising seeing how she’d always loved learning about nature.

Many of the rebel bases had been located in planets filled with a vast wildlife, and a small civilization. Saw had insisted she learn all she could on how to survive in nature, and she’d happily done so. Her time hiding in Lum’s vast woods had been unpleasant; of course that was due to her unstable mind. In regards to the vegetation and scenery, it had been a wonderful place to explore.

She detects the sound of footsteps getting closer. Looking at the time in the datapad, she concludes that it can’t be SC-0227: it’s almost lunchtime, meaning that the droid is slaving around the kitchen, preparing today’s meal.

That only leaves the Director

“I thought I would find you here”, she hears Krennic say.

Turning around, she finds the Director's tall frame towering over her. His face is serene, showing a hint of a smile.

But, his eyes, the way he looks at her with those bright blue orbs, remind her of the stare of a predator, sharp and focused on it’s prey.

“It’s peaceful in here”, she says glancing towards the datapad.

“See-oh, or rather SC-02276, has told me that you’ve spent hours here, just reading. Do you like studying Jyn? Pursuing new kinds of knowledge?”. Looking towards him briefly, She nods her head. “That's wonderful to hear. Because you know, knowledge, was the light that hauled us from the unforgiving darkness of the galaxy. Those who seek it, survive, does who don’t, are at the mercy of all kinds of perils”

“You sound different when you're sober”, Jyn says in a casual tone. She hears Krennic cough abruptly. Covering her mouth, she tries to hide her laughter.

“As I said yesterday, I wasn’t drunk”, he says annoyed, pronouncing his words differently from the classy Coruscant accent. “Anyway, I brought you some things”, he says dryly, taking a small chip from his pocket. “This contains information on Coruscant’s best Universities and Academies, they have an extensive line of educational programs, set to prepare their students for any field they wish to dedicate themselves to”. Standing up, he walks over to her, and places them in her hand.

“You want me to go to school?”, Jyn asks looking at Krennic with a raised eyebrow.

He stares back at her with a bored expression. “I am merely suggesting you look them over. If you find something that interests you, then you say it. If nothing catches your eye, then it’ll be forgotten”

“What of all the expenses...not just the ones studying would entail, but food, water, rent, clothes?...I’ll have to pay you back”

“It’s all been covered by your father”, Krennic says dismissing her words.

Surprised, Jyn turns around giving Krennic her full attention. “I can’t accept that!”. Krennic stares at her in a questioning manner. “I’m not a child, I can pay for my own expenses”

“Actually, I don’t think you could. Coruscant is not known for being a cheap place to reside in”, Krennic says amused. “He’s more than willing to spend his credits on you. Besides as his daughter, it’s his duty anyway. And he’s got lots to spare, so don’t worry yourself over any of this. Instead focus on yourself”. Grinning at Jyn, he finds her staring aimlessly at the floor.

“Jyn?”

While Jyn was grateful to hear that her father wanted to help, despite not even knowing her fully well yet, she still didn’t feel comfortable with his gesture. She felt too dependant. Perhaps she could repay him someday, but, how? All she’s ever been prepared for was to survive, in battle or alone.

“I've never even been to a school”, Jyn mumbles to herself.

“You're no idiot, it that's what you're thinking”, she hears Krennic say, scoffing in disbelief. Jyn looks towards him in doubt; he looks at her with a frown. “You've demonstrated how resourceful you are, clearly capable of adapting fast to any situation. Besides, both your parents were brilliant in the field of academics, there is no way that hasn't been passed down to you. And if there’s anything you need help in, I’ll assist you, I was also quite the overachiever”. Rolling her eyes at the Director’s smug tone, Jyn ignores him in favor of focusing instead on the data from the chips.

She’s presented with various promotional images. The device shows a massive building, constructed with great care and elegance; spacious classrooms, with students sitting comfortably on levitating platforms, surrounding a middle area, where an instructor stands beside a big holo display, and beautiful gardens.

In regards to the studies offered, the list is almost endless, with titles she has never heard of.  It is a great display of opulence and wealth. An idyllic place, made for the Empire, and its associates, to boast about.

“Did you study here Director?”

“No, not in this planet. I... was granted a place in what was known as the Galactic Republic’s Future Program. The facilities were located in Brentaal, a planet within the Core... I specialized in Engineering, so if you ever wish to learn the craft, I’ll gladly, share everything I know”. His eyes gleam with enthusiasm.

“I like learning about all types wildlife”, Jyn mumbles embarrassed. Krennic looks at her smiling with interest.

“How much knowledge do you have on this?”

“It’s all pretty basic, I think...”

Krennic remains pensive for a moment. “Well, at least we have basis from where to start. I’ll bring you more data to go through”

“Thanks”. The prospect of learning more, has her feeling joyous.

“You're welcome. We’ll look more into this once you're done with your house arrest”

“Won’t that be a problem?” I mean, I’m a criminal, just a few days ago I was being pursued everywhere...”. Jyn frowns at Krennic.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s not solely my fault”, he replies bored. “Besides, you were never being searched as a criminal,  just the daughter of an important figure within the Empire, a poor girl missing from home. Your criminal record was never put at public disposal, and now it never will be.”

“What about...Lum?”

“You have not been linked to it”

“There were witnesses!”

“They won’t say a word, and anyone who knows, won’t say anything”. And she believes him. Because the Empire has the power to silence any truth.

“That's...good”. She’s not sure what else to say, it’s now that she becomes fully aware of the strangeness of chatting with the man she had been so intent on killing.

“So tell me, has the room been to you're liking?”. While the change of subject is abrupt, Jyn is quick to answer.

“It’s nice, thank you”

“Good.  And SC-02276 has been treating you well?”. Jyn nods. “The results from your last check up, show that you're now in good health. Do you feel good?

“Yes”

“What about your nightmares? SC-02276 has told me you've had them every night since you woke up”

“It's not a big deal. They'll go away eventually”

“You're not getting a proper sleep-”

“It's because I'm here! My mind is getting used to things. And Before you ask, I won't take any medication, its make me feel groggy all day long” she says avoiding eye contact.

“I was actually going to suggest you see a doctor”.

“I don't need one”, she says frowning “Is this also because of...what happened... at Lum?”

“Well...there is also that. But I won’t insist if you don’t want to”.Jyn sighs in relief.

“Thanks” Jyn mumbles. She hears Krennic hum in acknowledgment.

The Director stands up. “Well, as much as i've enjoyed your company, I have work waiting to be finished. I’ll be seeing you at lunch”. Bending his upper body slightly, he gives her a small bow, before walking away. But just as he’s about to disappear behind the door, he stops, and looks back at her. “I almost forgot...If I find out you've been trying to break my office’s locking system, or anything within the house, I’ll have you...punished”, he says with a malicious smile

“How?”, Jyn asks glaring at him.

“Well if you're going to act like a misbehaved brat, I might as well treat you like one. Perhaps I’ll leave you without dessert; maybe make you stay all day in your room, or clean every corner of  the house, surely that will teach you to behave ”. He turns away from her. “Force forbid, you make have to spank you to learn how to act properly”. Letting out small laugh, he leaves completely the room.

Stunned by the Director’s words, Jyn remains looking at the empty spot he had occupied seconds ago.

_He’s...insane. He’s the one who ought to go see a doctor!_

 

The days go by in the Director’s household in relative peace. Krennic is always absent when Jyn wakes up, leaving her on her own until midday, when he arrives from work. He’ll meet in her in the library, then he’ll go to work in his office; they meet at dinner, talk a bit more, and when they're done, they bid each other goodnight. The Routine is oddly domestic, something that puzzles Jyn, who really doesn’t know what to make of it.

The Director is not a terrible company. He’s just odd, at least for an imperial officer. She expected him to be colder, but for whatever reason he insists on being amicable, it doesn't make her trust him more, but it does make it difficult to ignore, and not respond in the same manner. Of course they're encounters aren't always nice and polite.

Trying to test him, she attempts to damage his bedroom’s security lock; Krennic finds out and true to his word, attempts to punish her by keeping her locked in her room, Jyn manages to escape and instead locks herself in the kitchen.

_“Get the fuck out of there you damned brat!”_

_“I’m locked in just as you wanted me to!” Jyn shouts trying to contain her laughter._

_“Not in the fucking Kitchen! I swear for every minute you're keeping me from eating, I’m going to have you starving, in days!”. So far she had been in locked in the kitchen half an hour: so thirty days without eating._

_“Then I’ll just eat as much as I can right now!”. Grinning mischievously, Jyn takes a mouthful of cloudberries, fully aware of how much Krennic enjoys them with wine._

_“That's it! I’m blasting this door! See-oh, get me my fucking blaster! No, don’t you fucking call any of the troops! I don’t need help, I need my blaster!_

They then proceed to shout at each other for three more hours. Many more incidents would take place making Jyn go head to head with Krennic, who she had to admit, often tried to be patient, but ultimately would give into his anger. But he never did harm her in anyway, the worst he would do is leave her without a meal, and make her beg, on her knees, to eat.

 _Sadistic bastard,_ she’d often think. Needless to say Jyn spent many days going to bed without dinner.

 

There are times she scolds herself for the way she’s fallen into this new life; how she isn’t looking for options. But the truth is that there are none. She’d be taken down before she could touch a single hair from the Director; And what good would even come from that? Another would just take his place, and instead of a nice, comfortable home, she’d be worked to death, at best.

During the night, she lets her mind torture her with memories of broken promises, her fears; her grievances, and the disappointment in her loved ones eyes.

During the day, she doesn't allow herself to dwell on any nocturnal demons; for her own sanity, she puts it all behind and just lives.

 

“You're in a hurry” Jyn says as Krennic runs down the stairs.

“Something's come up, tell See-oh I won’t be here for lunch”

“I’d rather not”. It turns out the droid wasn’t all that much respectful towards Krennic either; it ordered him around just as it did with Jyn, and even though she had seen Krennic many times look at See-oh irritated while holding his plaster, he never did anything. She asked him why he kept it, but all Krennic would say was that: it was good state.  Apparently it was an old model, from the Republic era. “It’s got lunch ready”.

“It won’t kill you, so just tell the bloody thing”. Krennic leaves without saying anything more.

The droid isn’t happy to be informed so late, when it’s unable to modify the meal size, and Jyn has to bear with it’s angry response, which is to have her eat most of the food.

After an hour of struggling with See-oh, to let her leave without finishing every dish, she makes it to her room. The bed’s warmth tempts her to lay down, close her eyes and let sleep take over.Jyn instead decides to look through the holonet. She doesn’t make through many channels, due to some noise going on outside. It sounds like a ship landing, a big one. Perhaps more troopers arriving to guard the premises.

A knock on the door gets her attention. Putting the holo display on mute, she looks towards the entrance.

“Come in!”. See-oh enters the room.

“Jyn Erso, you' have been summoned downstairs”.

“I guess Krennic’s here”

“The master hasn’t arrived yet”. Jyn freezes in place.

“Who’s calling for me?” she asks frowning.

“Lieutenant Riu Lenz is waiting for you in the living room, do not be late”.

_Who?_

 

Standing in the living room, looking out the window, is a young man, who Jyn assumes is Lieutenant Lenz. He’s dressed in a complete black uniform. Jyn assumes his age to be somewhere around thirty; he’s older than her, but much more younger than Krennic. With broad shoulders, and a height that matches the Director’s, he looks somewhat imposing. But his facial features make any fear of threat, vanish: with big eyes, plump lips, and a perfectly, symmetrical face, he seems less like an officer, and more like a holo movie star.

Hearing Jyn enter the room, Lieutenant Lenz turns to look at her from top to bottom.

Finished with his assessment, he gives Jyn an unimpressed look. “Good evening Miss Erso, I am Lieutenant Lenz”, he says in a bored tone.  

“I know”, Jyn says frowning at the stranger.

“No manners, no charm, no remarkable features, your worth really is tied to your father’s work”. It is with great difficulty that Jyn restrains herself from pouncing on the man. While not vain enough to care for his, or anyone's opinion, she’d always had little patience for arrogant people, especially those dressed in imperial uniform, and while Krennic wasn't to different, with him she at least had something to gain.

“Are you even allowed to be here without the Director present?”. Because, it truly was baffling to Jyn, that Krennic’s soldiers would let anyone inside his home, without him even there!

“I have the highest authorization, therefore it’s really out of the Director’s jurisdiction”. Smiling with mischief, he continues. “Besides, he wouldn’t mind, I've stayed here plenty of times”.

“Well why did you want to see me?”, Jyn asks crossing her arms impatient. She could care less about the Director’s sleepovers with friends.

“The Grand Moff wasn't satisfied with the Director’s report on you, so I was sent to...appraise you in person”. He sits down. “I’m going to ask a few things, and you’ll answer everything with honesty”.

Jyn remains standing, glaring at the Lieutenant. “Where’s Krennic?”. He looks at her annoyed.

“That’s Director Krennic”. Jyn scoffs at him.

“He gave me permission to call him Orson, so I’ll have you know I’m being unnecessarily polite”. The Lieutenant looks at her bewildered.

“He must have been joking, can’t you detect sarcasm?”. Ignoring the officer, Jyn decides to leave the room.

“Don’t you move!”. With a groan Jyn stays in place. “We’re having this talk, whether you like it or not, now sit down!”

“I’d rather stand”. Jyn had never been good at following orders from imperial officers.

“I said sit!”. While the Lieutenant does have a strong, authoritarian voice, it’s still not as imposing as Krennic’s, which makes it difficult for Jyn to even consider making things easy for him.

“I am not some house pet!”

“I have brought food!”. Startled they both look at See-oh carrying a tray of snacks. “Eat!”. The droid then walks out again, without showing any sign of caring for having interrupted. It was truly an odd machine. Both Jyn and the Lieutenant stare at tray speechless.

“How long has he had See-oh?”, asks Jyn looking at the Lieutenant.

“When I met him he already had it, so...eight years”, the Lieutenant replies dryly. Remembering the situation at hand, he looks at Jyn serious. “Listen, I don’t like you-”

“You literally just met me!”

“And you already annoy me, imagine having to spend more time in close proximity, so let's get this over with”

“Well I’d rather wait for Kre- Orson”, Jyn says grinning at the Lieutenant's scowling face.

“Well enjoy his attention now, because the moment he gets bored you’ll be cast out like the dirty slapper you are”. She’s not sure what he means by slapper, but she vows to find out, and _slap him_ for using it.

“With how I’ve been chased by the Empire, I doubt he’d kick me out”. Jyn ignores the voice in her head that reminds that he could in fact, do so.

“I wasn’t talking about the house!”, says the lieutenant exasperated.

“Well I could care less if he kicked me from my room, it’s a bother sleeping next to his anyway”

“He gave you the room next to his!...that's temporary?”. She had asked Krennic to change it, but he refused, giving her no explanation.

“Hopefully...What's the big deal anyway?”.

The lieutenant’s face turns red. “None of your business! Enough of this! tell me right now, when was the last time you were in contact with Saw Gerrera?”

“I won’t say anything!”

“Good, you’ll make it more easier for me to get you locked up!”. Jyn ignores him and begins walking towards the rooms entrance.

But just as she’s about to press the controls to exit the room, the door opens on their own

Krennic’s face expresses contained anger just waiting to be unleashed. Both Jyn and the Lieutenant remain still in there places.

“Jyn, go to your quarters”. Ignoring the slight irritation she feels, at being ordered around by Krennic, Jyn leaves, looking back at the lieutenant one last time, she begins to feel sorry for him, upon looking at the sudden paleness of his face.

Once Jyn steps away from the living room the doors shuts immediately. Turning around Jyn finds See-oh, who repeats Krennic’s order, while adding that she remain there until told otherwise. Annoyed, Jyn heads for the stairs.

Before reaching the upper floor, she hears the muffled sound of Krennic’s voice yelling what Jyn makes out be a string of cusses.

 

She spends the rest of the day in her room. See-oh even brings her dinner, a sign that whatever Krennic is dealing with is serious, because the droid hates breaking etiquette.

She tries to distract herself looking through the various channels on the holonet and reading, but ultimately all she can think about is the bothersome lieutenant. Now _he_ , truly acted the part of a careless, and annoying imperial official. He almost makes Krennic seem like the personification of all that is good in the galaxy.

 

_“Jyn”, she hears someone call out to her. But it’s all so dark, she can barely see anything of what lays ahead._

_In the distance she thinks she sees a light. Walking towards it, she sees a small glowing orb._

_Touching it, she finds out that it lacks any solid form, yet it emits a soft warmth._

_The glowing sphere moves away from her, but remains still, as if waiting for her to follow. Taking a few steps forward, she sees the orb move as well. It wants to guide her somewhere._

_Just as she attempts to reach it once more, something grabs her ankle, pushing her far from the small glowing light._

_Relentlessly pushing back, she tries to get away, but her efforts are met with a strong resistance._

_Finally, she succumbs._

 

“Jyn!”

She’s jolted into a sitting position. Sweat goes down her face. Looking around she finds Krennic standing by her bed, looking down at her with intrigue.

“What..what are you doing here?” Jyn asks drowsy.

“Are you alright?” Krennic asks curious, while studying her appearance.

“I’m fine”, she mumbles.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, but makes no further comment, instead he reaches for something in his pocket. “I have something for you”

“What happened to the Lieutenant?”.

Krennic raises an eyebrow at her. “He left hours ago”. It’s not what she’s asking, and Krennic knows it.

“Will he be back? he said I had to answer some questions”. Also, she might also owe him a red cheek.

“There was a...misunderstanding, you have no need to answer anyone's questions”. Jyn senses an omission of something in his sentence. Krennic’s tone is harsh, and authoritative.

Before she can inquire any further, Krennic takes her hand within his. “Here”, he says laying a small disc and a metal squared device on her hand. “The disc contains a message for you.

“Who is it from?” She promises to herself that if it’s another pompous officer, she’ll burn it.

Krennic smiles down at Jyn, and she’s suddenly reminded of how different he is from the Lieutenant, and she’s grateful for it. “It’s best you see it once I leave,but I promise, it’s...good, very good in fact”.

“And this”, Jyn asks holding the unknown device in her hands.

“It’s a small holo display. I put in something that I thought you might like”.

Krennic takes the device from Jyn, and sliding his finger across one of the edges, activates it.

Her parent come to view; it’s like the image he showed her in Bas’ra, back when they first met, or so it seems, for this one doesn’t have a young Orson Krennic standing beside them. It’s just her parents, together, with her.

“Thank you”, she whispers, smiling at him.

“I did say I had many things of theirs to show you, and this is the first of many”

“When can I have more?” Jyn asks eagerly.

“Very soon”. He says it so confidently that she can't help but believe him.

“Thank you”. She looks at him, trying to convey as much gratitude as she can through her eyes.

She doesn't know it it’s a genuinely, kind gesture, it may not be at all. But in this moment, he has the power to shower her in pain and misery, and chooses not to. So she’ll smile at him, because if he choose to seem kind, then so will she.

He gives her a small nod in acceptance, while looking at her intently. “It’s rather late now, try to get some sleep”

“Goodnight Director”, she says softly, gazing back at the hologram.

“Goodnight Jyn”, he says glancing at her one last time before leaving the room.

 

Jyn remains staring at the hologram throughout the rest of the night, basking in its image. Her parents looked so young, she can even see the resemblance with her mother. She wonders how much her father must have changed. Meanwhile baby Jyn lies asleed in her mothers arms, unaware of the future that awaits her.

She would no longer have to depend on her broken memories to see them.

Looking at her father’s face one last time, she sets the device on her small night stand. Just as she’s about to set the small disc beside it, curiosity peaks through her mind, and hungry to know what mysterious content lies within it, it makes her stop, and get out of bed.

Activating the room’s integrated computer system, she sets it to display the disc.

Nothing comes through. For a moment Jyn believes to have done the process wrong, after all it wouldn't be the first time she didn’t understand how Krennic’s highly advanced, yet overly complex, devices worked. Of course it made sense that she didn’t understand their functions, being an engineer, he probably modified them to suit his own personal tastes.

“Code translation complete”, the computer announces. From the ceiling, her holo displayer appears.

Holding her breath Jyn waits in anticipation to find out who has contacted her.

 

_“Hello my little Stardust”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	8. Sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to face uncomfortable matters by Krennic, Jyn turns back to being at odds with the Director; who has something planned.

_"Look at her eyes, They truly are a sight to behold"_

_"Says every parent in the galaxy"_

_"Would you like to hold her?”_

_"I’d...rather not. I wouldn't do it properly, and it might upset her”_

_"She's not easily upset, she has her mother's endurance. But it's alright, It's no secret, you're intimidated by children”_

_"I am not intimidated. They're just difficult, and best kept at a distance"_

_"Surely with her you could make an exception?”_

_"...Only for Jyn"_

 

Incorporating herself, Jyn finds her room covered in darkness, not a single ray of light goes through her window.

Questioning what time it may be; she finds her answer looking at the clock by the bedside table: seven in the morning.

Not only had she gone to bed early, but she had also managed to sleep an entire night without unpleasant visions. When Krennic had questioned her about her nightmares, she’d said the first thing she could think of, because truth to be told, she really didn’t know what to make of them, so it’s surprising to see them gone, especially now that she finds herself at ease with where she is.

Because her days in Krennic’s residence continue going on well, for the most part.

She’s settled into her new environment, with it no longer being a foreign atmosphere, and instead, something akin to a home. The settlement is made easy with the liberty she is given, which allows her to do with her time whatever she wants, and with Krennic’s continuing amicable attitude.

But, under the peacefulness that fills her days, an unsettling feeling begins to grow within her. Suddenly time begins to go by at a very slow pace, and the walls in the house start to  shrink, making her feel suffocated at times.

Then there’s her father’s message, it’s content leaving her emotionally fragile, something she had not wanted to reveal to Krennic, who seemed much to interested in her thoughts about it. Making their conversations, as of lately, acquire of thin layer of tension, that seems to grow with every interaction.

Reading peacefully in the library she tries to distract herself learning new things. She avoids looking at the time, dreading Krennic’s inevitable arrival, and visit to her. Yesterday, he’d asked once again about her father’s message, almost ordering her to talk, it was by a small bout of luck,  that she’d avoided the encounter, due to an emergency Krennic had to deal with, regarding an important project.

Before leaving he made sure to give her a look that said: next time.

 

Listening to the library door open, she takes a deep breath, and prepares herself for the confrontation.

"Good afternoon Jyn", Krennic says entering the library.

"Afternoon", she salutes without looking away from the datapad in her hands.

"See-oh has told me you went down for breakfast very early. To what do we owe such miraculous feet?". He sits on the couch, looking down at her while she lays on the carpet floor, dressed in his uniform, he looks the part of powerful aristocrat.

"I just woke up early". He knows why she's awake. If there's something she can't deny about Krennic, is that the man is quite brilliant.

She'd never say it out loud, of course, much less to him, but it was quite apparent. She'd had the privilege of seeing him work on one of his small side projects, a programme of some sort, and the computer language he used as code was truly among the most complex she had ever encountered. But he wasn't just good with computers; he also had a way or remembering many details. And when it came to her, he’d use them to predict what was going through her mind. Of course, she really didn't have anything to hide, but it was one of the many things that showed her he was a force to be reckoned with.

"You go to bed at dawn. By all accounts you shouldn't be able to keep your eyelids open", he says rubbing his temples tired, as he always is once he gets back from work. But she's come to notice that it's not so much a physical exhaustion, but instead a mental strain; one that, by the hour, tends to disappear after they have their little, daily chat.

Tired of dragging the conversation, Jyn leaves the datapad aside, and  turns to face him. "My nightmares are gone". Krennic gives her a knowing smile. "I told you they were nothing", she says smirking at him.

"How nice. And you know, a goodnight's rest really does seem to suit you, your almost glowing. I wonder though...if  maybe it has to do with the content of a certain message", Krennic says nonchalantly.

She scoffs at him at him, irritated. "What are so curious about? You know what it says".

"Your reaction. You act indifferent, but you walk around with a certain bounce in your step. I must admit, you have me intrigued. Are you not happy to have contact with your father? After how sincere he sounded". Rubbing her neck, Jyn looks away from him.

Her father's message had left her overwhelmed. It stirred a mixture of confusing sensations. She’d been very happy to hear from him. With every word he said, her heart beat at an unstoppable rhythm. But, she also couldn't deny the feelings of emptiness upon realising that the man speaking to her, was a stranger.

Over the years she’d seen his face in her dreams, but new nothing of the man in the flesh.

"I'm pleased to have heard from him. He sounds wonderful" she says quietly

"Does he not live up to your expectations?"

"I never gave him any expectations to live up to"

"What a shame, you erased him from existence before even giving him a chance". His words are bitter, harsh, made to slice through her; as they do.

"All I knew was his name, and that he was a part of the Empire. How was I to know he would even want me. My mother ran away from everything, even him, and I didn't know why. All I knew was what I was told". She’s talking loudly, she doesn’t want things to escalate, but she refuses to be judged unfairly.

Krennic lets out a sigh. "Of course. Sometimes I forget how young you are; how young you must have been back when you were...with _them_ ”. His tones has become laced with bitterness.  “It’s only natural for a child, who is all alone, to as told by those she puts her trust in. But...you figured out that the rebellion wasn't all it was said to be. So why tie yourself to them, to some strangers instead of seeking your true family?"

Jyn turns to look at him, eyes burning with anger. "They are not strangers, they were my family, the only one I had ever known, and regardless of...what actions they might have taken, they loved me. I wasn't going to betray that in favor of someone I didn't know; for someone that may not have even wanted me".

But he does want her. And now she can't stop thinking of how they can be together.

"But, you _did_ think of him. And even if you wouldn't admit it, desired to stand before him, one day, while avoiding putting in jeopardy your ties with _them_ . In a way, I suppose... you got what you wanted. But I wonder, what were you hoping for: a cold, detached man; to confirm your broken belief, to justify the miserable life you were carrying, with the price of knowing that your own flesh and blood felt nothing for you". He pauses, and takes a deep breath. " Or... a loving father; to justify those doubts that isolated you from _them_ , but facing the fact that somewhere out there you were loved, unconditionally, by someone, who would have taken you in, and kept you safe; something you decided to give up, for ‘people’ who ultimately chose to let yo go".

Jyn squeezes her hands tightly in a fist and bites her lips until they draw blood.

She wouldn't cry in front of him.

_So he's finally showing his true colors._

She listens to him move. He kneels right beside her. "You must think me so cruel for bringing all this up. But, Jyn...I only want to help release you of your guilt. You've done nothing wrong, you're only a victim of circumstances, that were out of your control. It's alright to be angry Jyn, for everything that has come to be, instead of what could have been. You need to allow yourself to embrace all this good that is coming to you", he says placing his hand on her back.

 _He talks as if all were good_.

But an important question remains, one that puts into perspective the idyllic image of the Empire.

"Why did she leave?"

She used to know the answer, or rather she’d thought she knew it; never questioning its content, she chose that as her truth. But now, things were much too out of place, to let such a mystery remain ignored.

"I could share with you all my theories, but in the end they're all just guesses, to something we may never know."

"They said she ran, because we were in danger."

"From what?"

"You can't assure me that the Empire is all good, I've seen your soldiers abuse their authority and hurt innocents"

He scoffs at her. "Yes, and we have a system to punish such acts, that _they_ don't. Your mother was a valued member of the Empire, no one was targeting her. You wanted my opinion, well here it is: she fell for that rebel propaganda which claimed to protect the galaxy, it's innocent, from us. But, in an ironic twist, who should end her?  Those so called innocent, while we, the enemy, gave her justice. Your father and I personally, saw to it." He places his hands on her shoulders. " I don't put any blame on your mother, it was still a dark period, the war left such a difficult aftermath to deal with, horrible act had been committed, it was so hard to define the right path”, he says gently, lacing his tone with sympathy. “She was a victim, not a traitor. I know this, and so those your father, who no matter what the case, wouldn't  have turned you away".

She can't recall the last time she had spoken so much about her mother with someone. Of course there had never been much to say, while Saw had provided her with some information, it had been quite small, they hadn't known each other all the much, and he often seemed reluctant to touch the subject, perhaps out of guilt. It's nice to think that those who hurt her, paid their due. There's still so much more she wants to know, but she feels to emotionally weakened by Krennic to continue with it, and so let's it be.

"You're quite protective of him", she says quietly, hoping to stir the conversation into a safer shore.

"Well, whether you choose to believe it or not, he is my dearest friend, and as such I do wish him happiness and peace. Galen, though, not Lieutenant Lenz". It seems Krennic is just as willing to move away to a new topic.

"He has such a high respect for you, wouldn't you consider it, even a little". She feels her voice tremble slightly, the playful exchange still sounds forced and strained in her ears.

"As he should. But that's no reason for me to just lend my trust". Krennic’s tone on the other hand doesn’t give away anything other than a feeling of playfulness.  

"Well that explains the lack of a wife".

"It's not like I need one"

"Good, at this point you probably couldn't even get one, your prospects are as high as a Hutt's"

"And why is that?", he mumbles digging his fingers into her shoulders softly.

She moves away from his hold. "Who'd want to tie themselves down with a Nexu for a husband"

"I'll take that as a complement. They happen to be fine predators. But what about your safety?". He stands, smiling at her as he bares his teeth.

Picking up her discarded datapad, Jyn adjust her position to lay comfortably on her stomach. "I'll be fine, I know how to deal with dangerous beasts"

But, only those that would attack her directly, never the kind that knew how to remain hidden in plain sight.

Krennic doesn’t say anything more. Instead, he just stands staring at her with no emotions displayed on his face; all while caressing his lips, gently, with his finger. She considers the possibility of having finally pushed him too far.

_Will you reveal yourself to me now?_

After a few seconds of silence, he clasps his hands together and grins in her direction. “I have good news for you”. She looks at him, silently expressing her curiosity. “The garden is now ready for you to go out and visit”. She raises her brows in surprise.

“That’s good...”. The news is unexpected. She’d asked him a couple of times about going out into the garden, and every time he’d tell her that she would eventually be allowed there, once it was prepared.

The topic used to be touched upon very often at first, but the conversation always went in the same way: she’d be allowed there, once it was 'cleaned' up; which Jyn took it to mean, that there was something of interest. Her suspicions were based on his strained body language. But, when pressed for more information, Krennic would instead keep completely silent.

“After lunch, we’ll go”. Once he leaves her alone, Jyn lets out a long sigh.

 

As expected things had gone far from smoothly. And while they hadn’t escalated as badly as they could have, their interactions would now be strained for some time. A pity, since, as far as company went, the Director had been a strangely, pleasant one, what with some of his kind gestures. But while she recognized his point of view on things, his way of putting them so bluntly, had instigated a feeling of displeasure.

 

They don’t speak much afterwards during lunch, but she does feel his gaze on her.

As promised, once the meal is over they leave towards the garden. The idea of getting some fresh air lightens her mood, and for a while she forgets her situation with Krennic, who only accompanies her to the entrance to warn her about messing anything up. Rolling her eyes at him, she bids him farewell before walking through the entrance door.

It's a relatively small area compared to the space the house occupied, but that in itself gives it a more homely feeling; it's decorated with a small fountain in it's center, and surrounding it is a wide variety of plant life, all neatly distributed in their own space. Surrounded by a thick transparent glass, it allows a better view to the city. Above, the sunlight and fresh air enter without obstacle. It's a far cry from the wild landscapes she's seen, where nature is spread chaotically with nothing holding it back, but after being bound to such an enclosed space for days on end, it's refreshing and mesmerizing to feel the outside air.

Looking around she also finds that there really isn’t anything out of the ordinary, nothing that could give away what held Krennic back from allowing her there, no sign of something interesting.

Perhaps Krennic’s body language was just signaling it's exasperation with her, yet again.

Feeling a presence behind her, she looks towards the garden's entrance. Standing completely still and quiet, is one, lone death trooper.

Despite knowing that he won’t harm, she still feels tense. With an uncommon height, a broad figure completely clad in a black armor, and a quiet presence, it's easy to see why people come to fear them so much, to the point of seeing them less as people, and more like unnatural beings.  But, regardless of what remains hidden under their armor, they were people, who had to feel something.

_Like the loss of fellow comrades._

 

She spends her time exploring the different types of plant species within the garden. All thrive, looking healthy and strong.  Familiar with some of the species, she questions how they can survive in Coruscant’s ecosystem.

By the end of her exploration, she’s decided that her favorite plant, out of all, is an unknown flower species, with lots of small petals, colored in red, pink, and purple, held by a long stem out of which beautiful lobed leaves spread out.

 _This is what I’ve been needing_.

Breathing in some air, she giggles as she feels the soft wind moves some strands of her hair, tickling her nose with them. With her eyes closed, she can almost feel herself being transported years and years of light speed away to what she remembers to be her first home: Lah’mu.

A little planet pertaining to the territories of the Outer Rim. Saw had sent her there to live for a few years, along with a small rebel fleet, until she learned to conduct herself as a proper soldier.

She recalls learning about so many of the galaxies wonders, sitting by Saw’s feet, while they lay under the stars. The galaxy had never felt so big,endless, and filled with so many places to explore.

Never had she  felt more free than running around the miles of lush greenery surrounding her.

 

She's not sure how long she remains outside, but listening to Krennic come close to where she is, makes her realize how dark it's become, how it's already time for dinner.

"You fit here quite well". She’s come to realize that he can be very charming when he wants to.

"Among the dirt?". But, unsure what to make of his flattery, she chooses to twist his words whenever she can.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Make of that sentence, what you will. Mmm...You look quite taken with this flower. If you want it, you can just take it"

"It'll die, and it's spot will be empty"

"I'll just get another one". His tone implies a complete disregard for the small living thing. "Go on", he urges, smiling at her.

"I like it here...thanks anyway”, she says softly, hoping to avoid offending him. “What's it called?"

Looking unbothered, Krennic answers her: "It's an Oemenna. A crossed species, artificially mutated, to survive here. It’s natural habitat is a much more humid one"

“That's quite amazing. Do you have a favorite?". She doesn’t expect him to answer that with a ‘yes’, but he surprises her, by remaining quiet, and pensive, for a few seconds.

"There is one...". He offers his hands, and after helping her up, guids her to another area.

They stop in front of a small space, where hiding among other greens, are a small group of white flowers, that Jyn immediately recognises.

Crouching down, Jyn inspects them closely. "Yashramcynums"

"Yes. Cynums, are strong, they don't need many enhancements to survive, which in my opinion makes them, extraordinary”

"I've heard that the white ones mean: love, loyalty and devotion". That's what she had read once, and as silly as it sounded, she loved the idea of gifting a loved one with a a beautiful flower, accompanied by a secret message. "Do Omena-"

"Oemennas”

“Do they have a meaning?”. Would he even bother knowing such a thing?

“They mean...anticipation and...protection against the wicked”. Well, he was very knowledgable about many things, so why not flowers to.In fact, It’s almost endearing how he knows such a thing, despite how trivial a matter it is.

“It's time to go”, Krennic  says glancing at the sky.

Jyn's smile evaporates. “I’ll get something to eat later. Right now I just want to stay here a while longer”

Krennic looks down at Jyn  frowning. “You’ve only been sleeping regularly for two days, and I won’t have you skipping meals”. She stays in place, refusing to move. “If you insist on being stubborn, I’ll have this place closed again”.

She senses there's a strong reason behind his reluctance to let her stay, but she can't pinpoint what it is, and as much as she wants to figure out what’s going through Krennic's mind, she decides to put it aside for now, because she won't get an answer; with his back facing her, walking ahead, he denies her any chance to refute.

This is an imperial officer stating his orders, not the eccentric house companion she had grown used to.

With a sigh, Jyn stands up and follows Krennic.

See-oh presents them with Krennic’s favorite meal, a variety of exotic meats and vegetables, from a distant system. The meal seems to lighten his mood; despite spending the whole hour in silence, whenever their eyes meet, he offers her a little smile.

“You only have three days left in confinement, I thought you a much more patient person” Krennic says once the food is gone and the table is being cleared.

“I know”, she says helping See-oh gather the plates from the table. Looking at the Director she sees his displeasure toward her short statement. _Ugh_. “It’s just that, I’d forgotten how much I missed going wherever I please, and now I have this..itch to just walk for miles, and knowing that I can’t makes things a bit difficult to consider from an optimistic view”

“You’ll have tomorrow to go out into the garden once again, and in three days, a whole new side of the galaxy to explore”

They quietly head towards the upper floor. Ready to bid Krennic goodnight, she’s stopped when she feels him pat her head gently.

On instinct she feels like pulling away, the reason going beyond  him being who he is, and instead having to do with the fact that she's not used to having someone attempt such physical contact with her, and as much as the Director has.

But she remains still, expectant to what he will do and say.

He whispers a soft goodnight, and with a last gentle smile, retreats to his bedroom.

 

_“I don’t trust him, and you shouldn’t either”_

_“He wouldn't harm us”_

_“If it meant ascending further into the ranks he would, ad deep inside you know it as well”_

_“He’s helped us on the past”_

_“Not without something in return. And this is the price of it”_

_“What should we do?”_

_“Search for a way out, while we still can. Jyn deserves better than this”_

 

Opening her eyes, Jyn looks towards her night table, to the small digital clock displaying the hour: six in the morning. Unable to sleep any further, she decides to get out of bed.

She Hurries up to get ready, and catch Krennic before he leaves, in hopes of convincing him to let her at least enjoy the garden during the morning.

 

Looking around the house she finds no sign of the Director, who is normally gone once the sunrises, at seven.

“See-oh, where’s Krennic?” Jyn asks once she finds the droid working in the living room.

“Away from the residence”, it answers without looking at Jyn, who rolls her eyes in irritation.

“So he’s at work already? Did he say when he would be back?”

“Affirmative.Negative”.

“I see....well then, I’ll see you later”. Before she can take a single step away, See-oh grabs her blouse keeping her in place. Unbothered by the droids gesture, Jyn remains in place.

“The master has ordered me, to inform you that you are to be ready at noon for his arrival”

Krennic, so far, had not imposed any strict rules within the household. Not used to just lounging in her bed clothes, all day long, Jyn would always be out of bed and dressed by the time Krennic made his way home. But, if she were to act otherwise, it didn’t seem like he would care too much. She had a feeling that if it weren’t for her presence, he probably wouldn’t wear his uniform indoors as often as he does; not with the way she’d see him fumble annoyed with his sleeves while they ate.

So the request did raise many questions, but, in regard to all the possible answers she prayed having a visitor, like their last one, wouldn’t be one of them.

 

Much to her delight the garden’s entrance is opened, but of course, she’s not alone, with two storm troopers and one death trooper guarding the small area, she gives Krennic credit for thinking so ahead, even if in a paranoid manner.

The rest of her morning is spent reading in silence beside the small fountain, an activity only interrupted by the small pauses she takes to glance around at her surroundings and at the soldiers standing like lifeless statues.

 

By midday she’s pulled away from her spot by See-oh who demands she go upstairs to her room, to get ‘ready’. Despite Jynx loud protest that she is, the dorid ignores her and drags her away.

“Damnit See-oh If this is your way of saying I look horrible, I’ve got news for you: I can’t do anything about it! I can’t just unscrew my face like you...”. Keeping quiet the droids pushes her into a sitting position on the bed.

“Do not move”, See-oh orders, before leaving the room. For a moment Jyn considers leaving just to makes things difficult for the droid, but not wanting to risk angering it, and then dealing with whatever consequences that would bring, she stays in place, curious to what it has planned for her.

A minute later the droid appears holding a big long bag with the utmost care. Laying it on the bed, it begins showing what lays inside of it by removing the plastic layer, carefully. Jyn looks with wide eyes at the hidden content.

A dress.

A simple dark, green colored, dress, made of a soft, light fabric, with long sleeves, and that upon inspecting its size, she concluded would reach up to somewhere above her knee.

While it was something that she had never really worn before, she did like it, and seeing how it was intended as a gift, she was thankful, but in that moment all Jyn could do was stare at the piece of fabric frowning.

_What's going on?_

 

Sitting in the living room she listens as someone opens the door and enters the area. Unwilling to look up at who it is, she settle for playing with the hem of her dress. Aside from her new and unusual attire,  she remains the same; her hair is styled in her usual bun with a few hairs out framing her face, and her face is bare and clean.

“Well, what have we here?”. Looking up, she sees Krennic smiling down at her amused. Jyn scowls and looks away crossing her arms. As much as she likes her new garment, she feels out of place with it, the soldier within her yells about its impracticality, but another side of her, the one who has always found enjoyment in childish fairy tales, and watching old holo films of beautifully dressed man and woman, beams happily.

“What is this about?” Jyn asks serious.

He ignores her question, instead inspecting her attire. “I wasn't really sure about it, but I thought the color might suit you, and it looked comfortable”

“Its also a little bit too short”, Jyn says looking at him with a scowl.

He looks at her with an innocent expression. “I was told it was the latest fashion”

“Well it's not a practical choice”, Jyn mumbles pulling the dress down.

“As a criminal's choice of wardrobe I would imagine it isn't. But for the common and civilized folk on this side of the galaxy, it's perfectly fine to use when going out”

“Are we expecting someone?”

“I'm not. Are you?” he looks at her grinning widely, sadistically, enjoying her thinning patience.

“Krennic, what is this about?”. His expression morphs into a surprised one. He remains silent for a few seconds before giving her one of his small grins.

“We’re going out”

Eyes wide in disbelief, Jyn considers his words carefully. “Out, where?”

“Have you ever been to a fair Jyn?”

_Is this a cruel joke?_

“ Are you serious?...My...sentence isn't... over...won't you be in trouble...?”

He could be, after all, Lieutenant Lenz had come in representation of those who stood above the Director. And they clearly had enough authority to overrule Krennic  even within his own house.

“I could be, but, if no one find's out...”. With a smirk, he extends his hand towards her, waiting for her to reach out for it. For him

 

 

In Jyn's eyes, the image of the cold, imposing Director of the Empire, gives way to that of a simple man; one that with hesitance, she voluntarily reaches out to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower's names are anagrams.
> 
> -Oemenna: Anemone. It is said that, "White anemone flowers symbolize sincerity due to their delicate appearance; Red and pink anemone flowers symbolize death or forsaken love; Purple anemone flowers symbolize protection from evil" (FTD website - 2014)
> 
> -Yashramcynum: Chrysanthemum. It is said that, "A white chrysanthemum is a symbol of loyalty and devoted love" (Eastern floral website)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	9. En Camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling as if she has just stumbled somewhere over a rainbow, Jyn is transported to a place of fun and laughter; where she finds herself exploring new foods, friendly creatures, and old, familiar feelings.

She finds it difficult to believe his words. Many questions go through her mind, but she all she can do is hold her breath in anticipation.

It’s not until they reach the main entrance, and step through it, that she dares herself to fully believe him. Stepping outside, Jyn is faced with Krennic’s infamous unit of soldiers and droids; all standing firmly, awaiting orders. Behind them, Jyn can see various means of transportation: hovercrafts and spacecrafts of different sizes and designs.

A particular starkly, geometric, hull shaped shuttle, with it’s wings bent upwards, catches her attention. it’s dark color and sharp edges, make it an intimidating sight to behold. While familiar with most of the Empire’s spacecrafts, this one, she doesn’t recognize.  

“Let’s go Jyn”, Krennic hollers.Walking up to a dark colored, armored hovercraft, Krennic opens the vehicle’s passenger seat for her. Once she’s inside, he promptly shuts it.

The hovercraft’s interior proves to be made of the finest technology. While in appearance it seems to have the standard, basic equipment to maneuver it, unlike most,  it displays a highly complex security system.

Looking outside, through the vehicle's tinted windows, she sees Krennic brief his squad on some matter; his posture is rigid, and his face shows severeness and detachment toward his soldiers. She questions if such cold treatment is standard, or if he really doesn’t hold them in any regard or care.

Krennic’s soldiers tend to rise a small feeling of guilt in Jyn. With the intention of facing it, she’s tried to breach the topic of his fallen soldiers, despite the fact that they had died following through with their superior's orders, leaving her without blame, but she can’t muster the confidence to so, weary of what that could incite within the Director, especially with how tense things had been between them. Saw was especially cruel towards those who wronged his men, she pitied the poor souls who ended at his mercy as prisoners...But for all the effort he made to punish those who had gone against his soldiers, Saw never addressed the topic; but Jyn could see the pain in his eyes, at losing everyone of them. As for Jyn, while never showing her own pain in public, she never found it easy to make it through her comrades demises, despite how much her life, constantly, revolved around death. So in the end, Jyn could only wonder in what way, the Empire faced the matter of their fallen.

 

After a few minutes of wait, Krennic enter the hovercraft, giving Jyn a grin, before activating the vehicle, and preparing for take off.

 

It takes them half an hour to get to their destination. In that time Krennic makes small talk , mostly, informing her about where they’re going: the fair he’s taking her, is a big gathering with citizens, from all over the planet and of diverse species, celebrating the diverse cultures of the sentient life forms that compose the planet. It’s a part of a week long holiday known as, All Species Week. It’s a nice holiday to celebrate, considering the hostile treatment that many species impose upon one another, despite the many years of prosperous relations: sharing knowledge, technology, food, and many other kinds of resources.

The vehicle's tinted windows barely allow Jyn to view the city's landscapes, but it does nothing to dissipate her growing excitement at being outside, and having the chance to see so many new things.

Feeling Krennic touch her shoulder, she turns away from the window to look at him questioningly.

“We’re here”, Krennic says smiling at her.

 

There's barely any room left to move freely around the crowded square. All around, people walk, dance, and run without care, looking to enjoy everything offered to them for entertainment; Food stands, game stands; dancers, musicians; acrobats and rides. It all seemed so surreal, Jyn could hardly believe what she's seeing.

She feels a light tug on her arm that distracts her from her thoughts. Looking to her right, she sees Krennic smiling, amused.

“Should I pinch you?”. He doesn’t wait for an answers, and instead grips a piece of her skin, tightly, between his gloved fingers.

“Hey!”, she squeals in protest. “What was the point of asking?”

“Just a polite way of warning. Come on now!”, he says, looking at Jyn cradle her hand.”It was nothing; a caress, compared to what you can handle”

Rolling her eyes, she takes another look around the area. There are so many things she wants to do, and in no way could she decide what to get close to first. Of course, there was also Krennic to consult, who upon landing the ship had warned her to not go off on her own. A useless warning since he demanded she walk beside him hand in hand; not daring to test her luck and get shipped back home, she allows it. And seeing how much congestion there is, she had to, begrudgingly, agree that his demand, has a certain justification.

No longer wearing his notable uniform, it’s a bit difficult to distinguish Krennic, who is wearing just a black cloak, from the crowd. She herself is in the same situation, dressed very similarly to the many young women, strolling around.

But, she still thinks it’s excessive; she doubts, Krennic’s hidden unit of death troopers would allow her to get, even a little bit, far, before dragging her back to Krennic’s side.

_Ugh._

Remembering their watchful eyes, brings up feelings of irritation. To think _that,_ was what awaited her until she was deemed trustworthy enough to go on her ‘own’, was a dispiriting thought; it really had her scolding herself, for taking for granted the privacy she had gained upon leaving the rebel forces.

The sweet smell of an unknown food reaches Jyn, pulling her away from her sour thoughts. Looking around enthusiastically for the source of that delectable scent, she smiles upon gazing at happy crowd of people surrounding her. _No,_ she thinks with determination, she wouldn’t let such matters, ruin this special day for her.

Tugging roughly at Krennic’s arm, she stops him from taking any step further.

“A soft squeeze will do, next time you want my attention”, he says glaring at her.

Ignoring his scowling face, Jyn smiles sweetly at him. “I’d like to go there”. Curious, Krennic looks in the direction of her pointing finger.

“You’re hungry already?”

“Not really, but I’d like to taste whatever smells so good; do you smell it? It's so sweet”. She can feel her mouth salivating more, and more while inhaling the mysterious aroma.

“It's just Funge-bread with Malla petals from Alderaan, hardly a decent snack.  Forget it, there’s bound to be something better along the-”. He then lets out a chuckle while looking at her.

“What?”, she asks feeling self-conscious.

“I never thought I’d see Jyn Erso pout”. She squeaks  in disbelief. “But seeing how much you want you're little treat, well...who am I, to deny you it?”

Jyn Erso, does not pout...in public, much less in front of imperial officers. But then again, Orson Krennic isn't just any officer in her eyes.

 

The funge-bread tastes exactly as good as Jyn had imagined it would. Krennic refuses to buy any for himself, commenting on the unhealthiness of the pastry, and on Jyn’s poor palate. His words however, are drowned by the soft moans she lets out, as a way of dismissal. Despite his words, she can’t shake off the thought that, he must want a bite of her food; how could she think otherwise when all he does is look at her while she eats.

“Where’s the bread from?”, Jyn asks with her mouth full.

Scrunching his face in disgust, Krennic looks away from Jyn.“It’s a twi’lek recipe”

_Twi’lek_

_Daia._

She hasn’t thought of the pilot since her stay in Lum, and even then it’s involuntary. Like many of the other people who have come and gone in her life, she mourns them then puts their memories in the back of her mind; it’s not meant as a way of forgetting them, just a way to keep on moving without feeling the constant ach of their loss. From a young age she’d been taught, to never forget those she had known and come to care for, but to, also,  never allow their absence to take over her emotions. It’s never easy to face another loss, but with time it becomes more bearable to continue in spite of them.

Despite their brief time getting to know one another, and the odd circumstances surrounding her encounter with the bounty hunters, she insists on thinking of Daia, only in the best light, if at least to make peace with herself, and move on.

“-yn!”

“Jyn?!”, she hears Krennic yell.

“Yeah?” Jyn answers looking around dazed.

“You're spilling it all over the floor and you'll spill it  on yourself as well!”.

Looking down at the floor she sees a generous amount of the Malla sauce on the ground.

_Damn..._

Seeing her pastry beginning to fall apart, Jyn begins devouring it with big bites, ignoring Krennic’s watchful eyes. Leaving one small piece, Jyn turns to Krennic. “Are you sure you don’t want a bite?”, she says dangling the bread in front of Krennic’s face.

“I’d rather avoid getting soiled with that substance”, Krennic says looking at the piece of food with distates

“It’ll just get on your fingers, which you can just lick off”

He looks at her dumbfounded. “Is that what you plan on doing?”

“No, I was going to wait until we got back to the ship, so I could clean them with your cape”, Jyn says lacing her words with sarcasm. He gives her a deadly glare. Letting out a sigh, Jyn pushes the piece of bread close to Krennic’s face. “Open”

Looking at her confused, Jyn points to his lips. “Open your mouth, you stubborn, old man”. With a skeptical expression on his face, Krennic slowly parts his lips, and opens his mouth widely.

Carefully, Jyn places the funge-bread right by his lower teeth, but just as she begins retracting her hand, Krennic closes his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth against her small fingers. The action causes a small ticklish sensation in her stomach. Feeling a bit disconcerted, she decides to attribute it to the food.

“Very funny”, Jyn says looking at Krennic with a bored expression, refusing to show any exterior sign of discomfort.

Chewing silently on the pastry, Krennic reaches out for something in his pocket. “Here”. He hands her a small delicately, embroidered piece of cloth.

While reaching for the fabric she takes notice of him looking aimlessly around the street, face, slightly, flushed. “Thanks...So, did you like it?”

He turns to look at her for a brief second, with a wide smirk on his face. “Yeah”, he answers letting out a small chuckle.

_There he goes, acting all demented, again._

Unbothered by his changed mood, Jyn focuses on the cheerful screams of a small group of children, gathered together in front of large stand; it's filled with various Items hanging around its low ceiling, and a large set of holographic bullseyes.

Smiling with excitement, Jyn latches on to Krennic’s arm, pulling on it gently. “Let’s go over there now!”, she shouts.

 

Their shooting game ends with a tie, that both deny out loud. Staring oddly at the plushed creatures they are prized with, they both agree to give to a couple of passing children. They try their hand at more games, and amidst taunts and yells, forget the neverending passage of time.

She can’t remember the last time she’s had so much fun. The last time she’s played feeling so carefree; it’s even more surprising to do so with Krennic by her side. For all his regal manner of acting, he proves to be a much more loose person when he’s away from his uniform, and all the responsibilities it entails. Away from anything, that could evoke even the most insignificant thought regarding his duty to the Empire, whiles hidden as a nobody, in a place of innocent amusement, even he can’t withstand the contagious feeling of careless enjoyment; but still without leaving aside his ever present, pride and dignity.

“Jyn, get away from that thing! No! Don’t bring towards me. I don’t care how cute you think it is, I’m not going to touch it!”. Huffing in exasperation, Krennic steps further away from Jyn.

“What do you have against Eopies? Look at it, it’s so docile. Aren’t you, little fella?”. Ignoring Krennic’s disgusted looks, Jyn lays her cheek on the creature’s shoulder, while softly caressing it’s flank. “I wish I could take you with me”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You’re all over that thing, like a rash. Come on, I’m not tolerating this stench for another second”. He walks up to her, and grabbing her by the waste, pulls her away from the animal.

Jyn crosses her arms in annoyance, but doesn’t act in resistance.“You’re a killjoy. I wanted to ask where they were from”.

“A wasteland in the middle of nowhere”.

“You’re so specific”, Jyn states with a dry tone.

“Tatooine”, Krennic spits out. “There’s nothing but scum there”

In a certain way, Krennic is right, there was hardly anything of worth to be found in the vast territories within the Outer Rim. Its greatest appeal is the lack of control the Empire has over its territories; making it a place of safety for those labeled as criminals. But, the safety comes at the hefty price of having to withstand its cruel primitive societies. The contrast of such a harsh place, with the peace and happiness surrounding her, brings up on a long forgotten thought:

 _That was...where I was headed, back, before Krennic..._ _To be safe, in the far ends of the galaxy, from the big, bad Empire._

 

Walking in peaceful silence, they continue exploring the sites. Along the way, Jyn manages to drag Krennic with her to a few rides. He’s flushed and irritated at first: embarrassed to be seen going on what he deems as, ‘childish contraptions’. But afterwards, he’s all to gleeful to get her on another, just to see her scream at the speed and height of the virtual space ship rides, they get on. Then, hungry, they enjoy more of the diverse foods displayed around them.

Jyn comes to  a stop when she catches sight of great number of dancers and acrobats, putting on a show, with folk music playing in the background. Krennic lets her take the lead in guiding them to a spot from which to gaze at the spectacle, without saying a word in protest.

Sitting down, gazing at the performers, suddenly takes her back to being a child, excited to see what wonders lay beyond training, preparing for a war she didn’t understand. Back then, any moment dedicated to enjoying herself, had to be carefully measured, and there never seemed to be enough time.

“Krennic”, she says in soft, timid voice. “How much time do we have left?”

“We leave when you say so”

“Whenever I say-”. Krennic places a finger on her lips.

“That being said, I do need to be at work, at least, by tomorrow at sunrise. It’d be nice to get some rest before then, too...”, he says smiling with amusement.

The spectacle goes on for more than an hour. When it’s over, Krennic informs her about the main event: a display of fireworks, to close the fair for the day. With an hour left before the fireworks begin, the keep looking around aimlessly at many of the same things.

Catching sight once more of the stands with shooting games, Jyn turns to Krennic, and pointing at the venue, silently beckons him with her head, towards the stands.

“Again? I was being generous before by not deflating your ego completely”

“Prove it”

 

A long time ago, a ten year old Jyn had heard Saw scold one of the newest recruits. She didn’t know what the fuss was all about, all she remembered were Saw’s words: youth and talent are no guarantee for success, against experience and hard work. With so many factors to consider in a dangerous scenario, she believed his words were to simplistic to be taken as a fact.

But, here she was, young and talented, against Krennic’s much older arse, losing. The scores aren’t too far away, he’s got her by only five points, but once he hits the last target perfectly, it becomes official that he’s won, and with a top score. The toy pistols are rough, from overuse, and to thick in comparison to what she’s used to, but she manages to adapt. What she wasn’t expecting was Krennic to adapt so easily to them, as well. He doesn’t bother hiding his distaste for the little toy in his hands, clearly far beneath his blaster model, but yet, manages to use it with the exact same precision.  

It puts in perspective how permissive he was when capturing her, putting up with her assault, as opposed to just hurting her with a blast, either by his hand or from his snippers.

“I recall your date not being to enthusiastic about the stuffed Loth-cats...Perhaps she’ll like this, instead.”

Jyn sees the owner of the stand hand Krennic a small object as his prize, which he briefly glances at before turning to her.

“Here”. Taking her hand, he deposits the prize on it. Taking a look, Jyn finds out It’s a necklace: a simple black cord,  with a small, green, lustrous sphere, attached to it.

“What is it?”

“A rather poor, replica of the pearls found deep within Naboo’s lakes”. Jyn’s never carried on her, more than she needs, but, bad replica or not, she finds herself attached to the little object, deciding to keep it, as a reminder of the magical evening she’s spent.

“Thanks”. Remembering the other man’s words, Jyn looks at Krennic with mischief. “But, I can’t accept it...”. Krennic raises an eyebrow at her. “...after all, the man said it was for your ‘date’”

Krennic’s eyes are fixed upon her. “Does the idea of having me confused with a lover, revolt you so much?”, he voices serenely.

The question catches Jyn by surprise. “Revolt? You...don’t cause me that...I just think It’s funny that people would sooner assume you're my lover, than father. Looks like your prospects for marriage aren't’ as impossible as we thought”.

“As _you_ thought. Not bad for a...Nexu -was it that you called me?”. At his bored tone, Jyn bursts out laughing, with Krennic chuckling at her red-faced expression. “Beside, how do you expect people to think you’d be a spawn of mine, when I’d clearly have better looking ones?”. Jyn answers with a loud, exaggerated, sigh.

 

Looking happily towards the night coruscanti sky, Jyn marvels at the bright explosions of colors and shapes. Much like how the fireworks brighten the dark sky, Jyn feels her mind brightening at her dark perspectives. It’s probably ingenuous of her to think of the future, with pink colored lenses, but it’s what’s keeping her going with more strength than ever. And these are feelings she doesn’t want to taint with shame and despair.

She feels Krennic sigh softly, beside her. Turning towards him, she sees him look at the sky, serious. An expression so different from the faces in awe of the people surrounding them. His thoughts as always, remain a mystery to her. As much as she would like to boast about knowing many of his quirks, the truth is that he remains quite the enigma. Jyn’s come to acknowledge that behind a seemingly innocent, eccentric behavior,  hides a sharp, capable mind. But, she likes to think that beside it, there’s also a compassionate heart, if only to quite the guilt at having become attached to him in such little time, as she’s tended to do with others in the past.

With the last colored light going out, the sky returns back to it’s dark colored canvas. The crowd erupts in a loud applause, that both Jyn and Krennic participate in. Feeling a small pang of dejection at seeing the festivities come to an end, Jyn looks at Krennic in search of an answer to what they will do next.

He looks at her pensive. Before giving her a gentle smile. “Ready to go home?”

Panicking at the thought of returning back to her imprisonment so soon, Jyn answers with a firm, “No”.

“I thought so”, he says laughing softly. “It won’t be long until sunrise. Sadly, Coruscant’s sunrises are nothing remarkable when viewed from below...But, above the clouds, it’s a vision of beauty...”. Nodding at his statement, Jyn feels her discontent begin to dissipate.

 

It’s a bittersweet feeling to leave. The moment they leave the crowd far behind in the distance, Jyn begins to feel the cold morning air hit her strongly. But, She’s only exposed to it for a few seconds before Krennic places his heavy cloak on her shoulders. Placing his arm around her as well, he ushers her towards their landing platform. Behind them, she feels the presence of Krennic’s silent guardians.

 

When they get back home, upon getting out of the hovercraft, Jyn considers for a second the idea that they might just get back in the house and retire to sleep. But her mind is immediately put at ease once Krennic directs her to where the spacecrafts are displayed. Once again, the imposing, dark space shuttle, catches her eye.

“A beauty isn’t she?”, Krennic says looking at the ship with admiration.”She’s the Delta-class T-3c , ST 149 shuttle, a rather unique model regarding its design, but more than efficient: with a great endurance to the many different climates of a planet, and a great speed, that with it's size allows for good, swift maneuvers...But rather than tell you, why not just let you experience it yourself. Shall we?”

The ship's interior has a sleek, minimalistic design. Jyn estimates is maximum space capability to be that of about ten human sized people. The ship offers minimum comforts from what she can see: eight seats for passengers, a few hidden storages, and a central computer with a basic, command system.

“We’re taking of in a minute Jyn, take a sit”. Jyn looks at Krennic surprised.

“Just the four of us? You won’t be taking more troopers?”.

Laughing, Krennic sits down next to her. “We’ll just be lounging, a few meters away, within the troposphere. Seems rather excessive to have the whole team come along, just for that”. She’d agree if he weren't so excessive with the security at times, himself. “Besides, we’re on a ship capable of taking down vessels twice its size, if there were any danger, I’d feel very confident about surviving, until backup were deployed”. Now that explained much better the lack of security.

 

They reached the desired height in a short amount of time, which as Krennic informs her, also happens to be at just the right moment. Once the pair of death troopers leave the ship’s cockpit, Krennic has her follow him there, to better enjoy the view outside.

Passing by the soldiers, Jyn finds herself feeling slightly self-conscious. The shuttle is an obvious prized, piece of military equipment, destined to aid in imperial missions, not exactly to entertain guest, or at least not guest like her, an ex-wanted criminal. While she is aware than any complains that may rise, are Krennic’s to deal with, what with being the one orchestrating everything, she doesn’t want to see him lose the respect of his subordinates, that being an unfair exchange: a night of fun for her, and a demotion for him. She trusts, such a thing won’t occur, imagining that Krennic won’t allow it.

 

Then in the far distance she sees it, a small ray of light peaking through the darkness. The birth of a new day. And it’s just as Krennic describes it: a vision of beauty. Feeling the sun’s rays caress her face, makes her feel safe, shielded from the galaxies harsh and unforgiving cold.

By her side, she sees Krennic laying back on his seat, eyes closed, with the sun draped all over his features. The embracing light makes him look majestic and pure. His relaxed face, and soft breaths make her believe he’s fallen asleep.

She feels a soft pull begin to take over her, tempting her to reach out towards him and feel beneath her fingers, the warmth of his skin, provided by his body’s heat and the sun. Slowly, moving closer, and closer, certain details of his, begin to stand out: his small, pink lips, his constellation of freckles, and the small creases adorning his face, a telling sign of how much older, experienced in life he is, than her.

The sudden sound of a groan, makes her retreat back into her seat, as far away from him as possible. Krennic doesn’t seem to have taken notice of her invasion of his space, glancing pensive at the ceiling, then turning towards her with a little smile.

“Good?”. His voice is raspy, and he sounds very drowsy.

Feeling embarrassed at her behavior, she smiles at him awkwardly. “Yeah”.

“Well, seeing how the sun's completely out, shining in all it’s glory, how about we get started on another thing?

“Such as..?”.

“Well, it’s important you become acquainted with the planet you’re going to be living in. Are you feeling up for a tour?”. She nods her head excited at the prospect of exploring more places. “Well, despite how insanely energized you look, for someone who hasn’t slept in more than twenty four hours, I do believe you should at least rest your eyes for an hour, before getting started; go on, I’ll wake you up, once we get to the first stop”

“Thanks...”

But she's not tired, instead she feels more alert than ever, ready to take in every new thing that comes her way: new people, unknown sights, even...some rather odd impulses, born from a vague, but still familiar feeling, one she hasn’t felt since she was a girl in the brink of becoming a full fledged woman.

She feels so much excitement, confusion, happiness, and guilt all at once, that it leaves her feeling quite dizzy whenever she allowed herself to analyze her state of mind. But there was one thing she felt strongly about, and she wouldn't chastise herself for feeling: hopeful.

There’s still so much she has to learn and experience, in this new place, but she can already feel her heart warming up to it, and the people who want her there.

 

 

_"...Jyn, my Stardust, I can’t imagine what you must think of me...There is so much I want to tell you, but most of all, I need you to know how much I’ve missed you, here beside me. I can hardly express the happiness I feel at knowing that you’re alive....I never meant for us to be apart...all I’ve wanted from the moment I held you in my arms was to keep you safe and happy, I just wanted to make the galaxy a better place for you. And I could-...I’m...so sorry. I can only hope we can...make amends...make a life together...I love you, Stardust, and I hope, with all my heart, you can find it in you, to forgive me; find it in you, to make a home of this world..."_

 

 

_I think...I already have, father..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	10. Todos estan cambiando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special meeting is about to begin. And when sadness and anger come together, Jyn is left taking a stand for herself, from the comfort of a nice warm place.

_It’s all been settled”_

_“Good...”_

_“I wish I could tell you when...I’m sorry...”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for”_

_“Someday I might...”_

 

_“Jyn..”_

“Jyn...”

“Jyn”

“Jyn!"

Blue. It's all that registers in Jyn’s drowsy mind. A _pretty_ blue color, that pertains to something she can't recall, and doesn't want to, instead choosing to close her eyes once more.

“No, no, no, Jyn, up! We have to leave as soon as possible”

She can't remember where she has go, but she doesn't care to go there _-_ wherever that is. Pulling the covers over her head, she tries to ignore the bothersome presence in her room, that's now trying to pull away her sheets.  

_Wait._

Jyn sits up abruptly, and begins rubbing her eyes furiously, but a pair of hands put a stop to her motions, by grabbing her wrist firmly.

“Don't do that, Jyn”. Hearing _that_ voice at such a close distance, leaves no doubt in Jyn mind who the _blue bothersome presence_ with her, is.

“Krennic, what do you want?”, Jyn mumbles in annoyed.

Sitting down, he makes himself comfortable on her bed. “Well, as you should know, today is a special day”

“That fact that I'm now free to leave this place, is no reason to wake me up before the sun’s come out”.

Of course, remembering that she could go (mostly) wherever she pleased had her feeling giddy, but she wasn't planning on going anywhere to far; just drive around in one of Krennic’s hovercrafts around the city, to get a sense of where everything is, to ensure she doesn't have to depend on Krennic to go anywhere.

They lived together, there was no need for them to go around everywhere together, as well.

_Speaking of going everywhere..._

“What do you mean with, ‘we have to leave as soon as possible’?”

“You'll find out as soon as you get dressed and eat.”, he says amused at hearing Jyn growl at him. “Don’t be long”. He stands up, and gives her a small pat on the head.

But before he can take another step to leave, Jyn takes  a hold of his cape.

Krennic turns to look at her with a displeased expression. “That's not a toy you can tug at, Jyn”

As irksome as she’s come to consider his infantilizing remarks of her, she decides to save her complains for another moment, one that won’t put in jeopardy any potential good surprises.

“Why are you here, instead of See-oh?”

“I’ve ordered it to take care of somethings. Why? Does my presence first thing in the morning displease you?”, he says in a teasing manner.

Jyn shrugs her shoulders. “Seems like too much of mundane task for you to do”.

“And it is, therefor I hope you’re aware of what an honor this is”. His tone is smug, but he clearly means to jest.

Looking at Krennic’s complete frame, Jyn is surprised to see him so relaxed and alert at such early hours in the morning.  It makes her envious. While she’s capable of rising before the sun, and getting things done, she’s never done so with anything but a complete sour mood.

“It is, for you though: not many remain standing so comfortably after sneaking up on me, while I sleep”

“Should I be grateful my droid is still in good working condition?”, Krennic says in fake concern

Jyn rolls her eyes at him. “See-oh doesn’t sneak in, it makes its presence very clear”.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I didn’t programme it to give gentle wake up calls. Never needed them”

“What about any of your other guests”. Like a certain Lieutenant, whom she hopes has enjoyed the worst of the droids treatment.

Krennic gives Jyn a mischievous smile. “They get to wake up in a different manner”. Jyn frowns at the thought of Lenz not being woken up with an ice cold glass of water thrown at his face, or to the sound of a loud banging door.

“..have you heard the story?” Jyn looks a Krennic, who is gazing at her expectantly.

“What?”, she asks confused.

He shakes his head at her. “Such a short attention span. Or perhaps I’m boring you..?”. He pouts in an exaggerated manner.

“What story were you asking about?”

“The story of the _Dormant Enchantress_ ”. Jyn smiles widely. The old children’s tale bringing back memories of her childhood. Nights filled with stories of faraway planets, princesses, and brave knights, where they all ended with a happily ever after.

“What of it?”

“Just a remark, of how it demonstrates the best way to be awaken”, he says with a smirk.

_‘...and the knight walked up to where the young female, of an enchanting beauty, lay in deep sleep.  Entranced, he slowly moved close to her, and unable to take his eyes from her lips, he softly pressed his own against them. The soft feeling of a caress on his cheek made him aware of the great miracle that had just occurred: the maiden was awake.’_

Just as Jyn is about to comment on his childish story preferences, her mind presents her with the image of a man clad in white, slowly leaning towards a young woman: her. To which Jyn shakes her head, willing the image away. She feels Krennic’s curious gaze on her, and beginning to feel her face turn red, she jumps out of the bed, startling her companion.

“Right..well, anyway...I’m beginning to get hungry, and I also want to know what you’re hiding, so, I’m going to start getting ready...I’ll see downstairs”. She hurries into the bathroom forgetting to bring with her any essentials, but too embarrassed to go out Jyn decides to stay there anyway.

 

The shower leaves her feeling fresh and alert, ready to take on the day, even if it’s sooner than she’d anticipated. Walking into the dining room, Jyn finds Krennic seated, looking over his datapad, while taking small sips from a cup. He doesn’t bother looking away from the device to greet her, only mumbling a soft “Jyn”, in acknowledgement.

See-oh quickly serves her breakfast meal, it's big size surprising Jyn. She eats as much as she can, leaving a quarter of food still on the plate. Feeling her stomach about the burst, Jyn lays her head on the table.

“Are you done?”, Krennic asks, putting his datapad aside to give her his full attention.

Jyn gives a small grimace in discomfort. “Yes, I can't take another bite. Is See-oh trying to make me sick...?”

“It's actually for your own good, we have a bit of a long journey ahead...”.

“Where?”.

“Nianda System”

“For what?”, Jyn asks, feeling her patience thinning.

Krennic rises from his seat, and ignoring Jyn’s questioning face, walks up to her and offers his hand.

“To see you're father, of course”

 

The journey is scheduled to last six hours. They travel within the imperial space shuttle, it’s advantage being its speed, while its disadvantage lies within it’s small space. The prospect of spending such a long time in an enclosed area with Krennic and his death trooper squad isn't terrible, but it does makes for an uncomfortable and boring trip. And with the excitement of leaving to see her father, she doesn’t bring anything to distract herself with, at least any other time, she’d find some distraction in cleaning her blasters, but now, she has nothing to keep busy with. As for Krennic, he spends time looking over information on his datapad. Jyn, meanwhile remains hesitant to converse with him, so openly, with his soldiers right next to them, a ridiculous consideration after all the time spent around them, but, still, she stubbornly refuses to bring any attention to herself.

It’s not until Krennic leaves for the cockpit, remaining there, and the long hours of flight finally take their toll on her, that Jyn timidly decides to address one of her silent companions.

“Where...exactly is the Nianda System?”. Five heads turn to look at her, all at once. There’s a small radio exchange between them, it’s content hidden under some gibberish noise. Just as Jyn is beginning to consider she won’t get an answer, the sight of a soldier looking over the integrated computer on his wrist, brings her hope once again.

“The Nianda System is located within the edges of the Mid Rim and the Outer Rim”. His voice has a robotic sound, but there's a human element to it as well.

Jyn smiles kindly at the death trooper. “Thank you. Do you know how long it will be until we get there?”

“Two hours- Coruscant time”.

“Thank you”.

All becomes quiet once again. While never bothered by some peace and quiet, after four hours of silence, and having been able to have an easy exchange, Jyn’s less inclined to go back to looking quietly at the floor.

But try as she may, no words would come out. Resigned, Jyn leans her head back and decides to stare aimlessly at the ceiling, for a change.

She’s abruptly taken from her state between half awake and half asleep, by the feeling of someone occupying the seat next to hers. Glancing to her right side, she sees Krennic secure himself. Catching her staring at him, he gives her a little smile.

“It’s time to descend”

 

Nida is a small blue planet, pertaining to the Nianda System. It’s surface is covered with a vast percentage of water, while it’s small area of land is covered in a bright green color, a representation of its thick forests, that go on for miles. Its citizens live in small towns scattered around it’s small continents. Their economic and political system is small, and more simplistic than that of the planets within the Core and other within the Mid Rim, but it has more to do with the fact that the system isn’t meant as a permanent residence, and is instead a temporary living arrangement for many of the Empire’s officials and soldiers, stationed close by.

They land a few miles away from the closest town, right by the edge of the forest. Their destination lies within the deep the greenwood, surrounded by an uneven ground, filled with big rocks and trees, that force them to walk the rest of the way. Jyn finds herself pleased with this outcome, enjoying the fresh air, the vegetation surrounding them and the small creatures lurking about.

It’s difficult to see what lays ahead. The day is particular cloudy (a rarity, according to Krennic), so not much light goes through the trees to distinguish anything from afar. When a small mansion comes into view, it’s an unexpected sight for Jyn.

Walking along a small constructed path towards the big residence, Jyn notices a hovercraft stationed a few meters away.

Taking Krennic’s hand, she squeezes it softly. He looks at her in a questioning manner. She turns her head toward the vehicle, to which Krennic smiles in understanding.

“He’s here”. Jyn takes a deep breath.

 

The mansion’s interior is spacious, more so than Krennic’s own residence, but like it, it’s decorated in a minimalist way. Painted in a light grey color, it’s adorned with a few paintings. A few soft lights illuminate its inside as way of compensating for the lack of natural light, which is unable to come through due to the lack of windows and transparent walls. While beautiful, and big, it none the less ends up reminding Jyn of a prison, a bittersweet thought considering this is where her father resides.

With a small hand gesture, Krennic has the death troopers stop in their tracks behind them. It's then only Krennic and Jyn going further into the upper area.

The second floor has a wide corridor, with many doors, and in the middle, a small resting space with a few chairs and a small table. Krennic guides her to the end of the hall, up to the very last door. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Krennic has Jyn turn around to look at him.

“Inside there’s a living room, and in the far corner another set of stairs that will lead you to another room: a small library. You're father should be there, if not, then just wait for a bit until he arrives”. Jyn feels her stomach churn

“You're not...coming?”. Krennic smiles gently at her.

“I’ll be there, just not in person: standard security procedure. Regardless of that, it’s best you meet alone”. While it sounds like a reasonable approach, Jyn can’t help feeling frightened, and like a child seek comfort in someone else. She feels Krennic gently move a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning closely, he places his arms around her in a light embrace. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I promise”

She opens the door with one hand, while closing the other in a tight fist.

 

The living room is small, but ample. While not as spacious as Krennic’s, it's comforting, tempting her to sit down in on the soft chairs, and take a few moments to rethink her situation. And Jyn allows herself to be tempted.

She knows there isn’t too much time left, what with her father being given a special permission  to meet her just for today, but her mind is in chaos.  She’s scared, excited; confused, and ashamed. And while she could continue wasting time, going through every possible scenario, it’s her frustration, to get things over with, that ends up making her stand, and rush towards the stairs without looking back.

She’d have time to lament anything that went wrong later, now she’d take the impulsive approach of ceasing the moment.

 

Before she reaches the last step, she can already hear the sound of footsteps walking around the small area. Her body tenses at the sound, but still, she keeps moving forward.

And then she sees him.

 

He’s as tall as Krennic, perhaps a bit more. Not too thin, or to thick, he looks healthy. Standing by a wide window, with some soft light coming through, it’s difficult to describe more details. He doesn’t seem to have noticed her presence yet. Softly mumbling to himself, he remains distracted from his surroundings. Therefore, is she wishes to see more of him, she’ll have to take the first step. With a slight tremble in her voice, she calls out to him.

“Father”

 

In her dreams, a young man picks her up, and looks at her lovingly with his warm brown eyes. Smiling widely at her, he embraces her tightly. His face is for the most part a blur, but sometimes, she could see it very clearly.At times she doubt herself, believing the image in her dreams to be a distortion. But now, gazing at the man standing before her, Jyn can assure that the person in her dreams, has always been her father.

He’s no longer a young man, much of his light auburn hair has fadeded into small grey hairs. His face shows small creases, most notably around his eyes; eyes that show a great sorrow within them. He stands rigid, frozen in place, as if afraid of her, and it breaks Jyn’s heart.

He takes a small step towards her, but doesn’t dare to move any closer. “Jyn...I’m so happy to see you.” His voice is soft, yet hoarse. And Jyn can’t help feeling joyous upon hearing him speak, it’s enough to make forget the fleeting thought of having heard him before...

Accepting that her father won’t move any closer, Jyn decides to initiate further contact with him. Determined to close the distance between them, Jyn walks all the way up to him, until they’re only a few centimeters apart. Eyes wide in surprise, Galen looks at Jyn speechless.

Jyn offers a gently smile. “I’m happy...to see you to”. And she is, her heart beats fast with excitement. Standing close to him, to her father, her own flesh and blood, who has missed her and wants her beside him, makes her fears disappear, and wish for time to stop completely.

He raises his arms with uncertainty. “May I...?”, he pleads in a broken voice. She quietly closes the distance between them, placing her arms around him, and embracing him as tightly as she can; his arms quickly follow, and she’s surrounded by his warmth and his scent. Feeling safe and loved, she closes her eyes, relishing the moment.

Until it becomes to much, and the years of repressed yearning and loneliness tear her apart, leaving her sobbing in her father’s arms. Breathing in his scent, and clutching him securely, she reminds herself that she’s not in a dream, that she won’t wake up alone, cold and alone. That was the past. This is her future, and she refuses to feel guilty for wanting this. Not anymore.

She feels her father gently, guide her to the closest furniture to sit. After separating for second, to take a seat, Jyn quickly closes the space left between them, and lays her head head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest. Ignoring the thoughts accusing her of acting like a child, she closes her eyes and enjoys her father’s warm hands on her back. She’s always missed this closeness, ever since she was forced to take on a blaster, and with it the role of a soldier, an adult, at the age of seven.

“My little Stardust...where have you been?”. The question catches Jyn off guard, while simple, what it underlies, she can’t bring herself to admit to him. “No...I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer”. But she does, or at least that's what she believes in order to get things right from the start.

“I was...with the rebels, then...I was ordered to go on my own, to remain safely hidden from the Empire, and I’ve been...just... going around a few places, focusing on hiding...surviving...I never imagined things could be like this. I thought I’d be...tortured or killed, not...welcomed as I have been...”. He looks at her crestfallen.

“I’m sorry Jyn...”

“Don’t be, It’s no one's fault...things just happened, we’re victims or circumstances...I’ve been told...”. He remains quite looking away from her.

She hears him take a deep breath. “Jyn...your mother...I...”. His side of the story holds an important weight, one that could help her come to terms with what happened, once and for all, but hearing his voice break, unable to speak his thoughts, makes her choose to disregard the subject for now.

“Father we d-”.

“It’s alright Jyn...She... wasn’t...at ease, here. Things were...difficult at the time. Leaving wasn’t so simple, and she sought...help...elsewhere. She only meant...to have you grow up in a more... peaceful environment. But, life has a way of messing things...and, here we are now, which in the end is all that matters...None the less...I’ll always love her”

His version is more simplistic than Krennic’s and Saw’s, but it’s the one with more raw feeling. And if her own father has no ill feelings towards her mother, why should she ever have them. She’d take it for what it is, a cautionary tale about acting too recklessly and to impulsive, what need is their to act in such a manner when you're safe among your loved ones.

“Thank you for sharing that, father”. He smiles at her, and then begins trying to stand up. The attempt at breaking contact, upsets Jyn, who parts from him begrudgingly. “Is something wrong?”

“I..brought something for you”. He walks up to a small desk, and picks up a black bag. Before handing it over to her, he takes a small peek inside, which leaves him looking slightly sheepish. “It’s not much...”

Taking a look, Jyn finds a small leather box filled with old discs, and a few used toys; one in particular catches her eye: a wooden stormtrooper.

“That's Stormie. You had quite the affection for _them_ ”. The thought of her thinking so fondly of the Empire’s soldiers is a foreign one; so much that it sounds like he's talking about someone else entirely. “The discs are holographic images, mostly, but there are a few recordings as well”.

She looks at the small toys with affection. “I love them. Everything. Thank you father”, she says beaming happily at him. “So, do the other have such creative names as well?” He laughs wholeheartedly.

 

It turns out, that, yes, everyone of her stuffed toys has a name. Her favorite is Koodie, a cute little Tooka replica, but she’s fond of all of them. Galen also shares a few of his favorite memories about her. As it turns out she was quite the troublemaker even at such a young age, never standing still in one place for too long, much less if she was ordered to; getting her to sleep required quite the effort, she’d slip away, and wander around the house...

“How has it been living with Krennic...?”. His tone is calm, but there's a certain sense of displeasure in it, as well.

“It’s fine, really...Actually, it’s...better than that. He pretty much lets me do as I please. He can be kind of...grumpy, though”. She hears Galen snicker quietly. “But, he’s mostly...nice”. No, he’s more than just nice, while capable of being harsh, he overcompensates that, by acting kind, playful, and concerned, much more than is required of him.

Her father who has remained quiet for a while, softly addresses her.“I wish I could give you the home you deserve...”.There’s no doubt that he’s aware of Krennic telling her everything about his past.

“Father...I understand, and it’s alright, really”. Smiling tenderly at her, he leans forward, placing a small kiss on her temple.

“Thank you, my little Stardust”

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. It opens revealing Krennic, who greets them with smile. After apologizing for the interruption, he informs them that their lunch is currently being served, and that they are to go down promptly. They all make small talk on the way to the dining room, but while seemingly pleasant, Jyn can’t help sensing a change in the atmosphere. Something in the way both men politely address each other, with only small expressions of familiarity, compared to how both act towards her, makes her question their behaviour.

 

After dinner, they take a walk through the surrounding forest. While the sun still remains hidden behind the clouds, it doesn’t take away from the beauty of the vegetation surrounding them. While both men talk with each other about trivial matters of work- salary rates, mutual acquaintances, and paper procedures, of all things- Jyn takes her time looking through every tree and creature, all while making sure to keep her father close by, whom despite wanting to keep holding, she holds back, feeling too embarrassed act in such a manner with Krennic beside them.

“See anything new Jyn?” Krennic asks.

“Not really, but it’s nice to see some of these species up close...”

“Our Jyn is quite the nature lover, makes you think the fruit doesn’t fall far from it’s tree...”, Krennic says to her father.

Galen smiles gently at Jyn, his eyes expressing a certain melancholy. “Yes, she really is like her...”

 

They spend the day exploring the forest, and when the sun begins to set, they go back into the mansion for supper. Looking at her father and Krennic converse casually about chemical elements, and mathematical equations, together, safely under the same roof, makes her heart skip happily, because from the outside, they look like a family. And if only for today, she wants to pretend that's exactly what they are, her family, people who love and care for her. That won’t cast her away, ever.

 

But like any fantasy, hers must come to an end, and to Jyn it feels like it’s come too soon. With only two hours away from midnight, her father must part away. She’s not sure where he’s stationed, both men avoid mentioning it out loud, and that's all it takes for Jyn to know that it’s a confidential matter.

When the time comes for her father to leave once and for all, she finds herself unable to hold back the tears. Krennic decides to leave them alone to say their goodbyes, and the moment he’s out of sight, Jyn clutches her father tightly. She’s never felt more cheated; to be given something so precious only to have it taken away, is almost too cruel. It’s not the last time they’ll speak, they’ll keep exchanging transmissions, and It’s not the last time they’ll see each other, she’s been promised and reassured that it won’t be, but she’s unable to make herself understand this. Holding her firmly in his arms, he father tries to calm her with sweet words. But they do nothing to stop her tears from falling.

“Stay safe, my little stardust”, he whispers, before letting go.

 

All too soon he’s separated from her. A few steps away become light years, as she loses sight of his ship. And for a moment she’s scared, of how fast and easy he has disappeared once again from her life. Angry tears spill from her eyes, and refusing to allow anyone see her in such a weak state , she walks along with her head down, back into the mansion; Unlike her father, they’ll be staying the night

 

Krennic quietly guides her to what will be her own bedroom within the residence; it’s spacious and simplistic, not to different from how her bedroom in Coruscant used to be, before she began leaving traces of her presence in it.

She expects Krennic to leave her be soon after, but instead he closes the door, removes his cape and gloves, and sits beside her on the bed. He doesn’t say anything instead placing his hand on her back, and gently rubbing it. The act offers a small amount of comfort, but she finds herself craving more. Just moments ago she’d been surrounded by her father's warmth, feeling completely loved and protected, to have that removed so suddenly afters years of craving for such an affection, leaves her feeling unsatisfied.In an act of impulse, she embraces Krennic tightly, uncaring of his reaction or thoughts about her.

She’s immensely pleased to feel him gather her in his arms, holding her with the same tight grip. It’s not her father’s arms, but Krennic’s manage to install the same feelings in her, along with a few different sensations.

“Why are you crying Jyn?”

“I want my father with me, always”

“This isn't’ 'always', but it's better than never being together”. And that’s exactly how things would have been, if not for a stupid little incident. Instead of being held, safely, she’d be in some dead end panet, filled with low lifes, and creatures who wouldn’t think twice about tearing her apart. Maybe she’d last a few years before getting assaulted one night as well, just like mom, because, after all, “the fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree”.

What sadness and sorrow she felt, is replaced with anger and resent, at herself, at Saw, her mother, it’s all and none at the same time. All she feels is the need to let it out, everything she’s felt, and denied herself the pleasure to accept.

Krennic had already seen her at her weakest, it was hardly a bother to have have him witness her like this, all fury and bitterness. So she doesn’t bother caring about anything when angry words begin to spill from her mouth. Her heart.

“I thought...he would hate me...reject me. I spent so many nights...cold, scared...alone. But I never complained! I’d tell myself...that it was worth it..that there was nothing...good for me here, just as I’d been told... by _them_ ...but then... _they..._ tell me to leave! Despite everything I did!..I worked so hard... I did...things...so bad, but it was supposed to be worth it... because it was for my family...But they don’t want me, and I’m alone with nowhere to go... and now...everything I’ve wanted is here...all along. And I just feel so, so-”.

She’s startled by Krennic picking her up, and sitting her on his lap. Though initially embarrassed, she quickly allows that feeling to dissipate, instead settling down,and laying her head on his shoulder. She recognizes the childlike quality of the position, but can’t deny the reassurances it gives her of feeling cared for.

“You’ve endured so much, love. But, now is the time to enjoy your well deserved happiness, and while not all at the grasp of your hand... you’ll take everything you can, all for yourself. And, I’ll...make sure no one takes it from you”, he whispers softly.

She’s speechless. Unable to convey the gratitude she feels in words, Jyn embraces him and gives him a small peck, a centimeter away from his lips.

Flushed, she presses her face against his shoulder, refusing to look him in the eye. Krennic doesn’t say anything, but she does feel him chuckle softly.

Feeling exhausted, yet much lighter in spirit, Jyn, lulled by Krennic’s soft intakes, closes her eyes, allowing herself to sleep without fear of waking up anywhere else; fully embracing her new reality, and with it her desire to live for herself, fighting for what she wants. Breathing in his scent, Jyn slowly allows her body to rest.

 

Unconsciously clutching the fabric in her hands, a small fleeting thought goes by in the back of her mind, as she parts from reality:

 

_This. I want this._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you guess where that 'nice warm place' from the summary is? 
> 
> His f*ing lap!
> 
> *dies of embarrassment.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	11. Quiero estar contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, some pleasant news; after lunch, some disheartening news; after dinner, and way past midnight, some impulsive actions that lead to brain wrecking situations. Overall, a productive day!

_“I won’t be gone for long...thank you for this...”_

_“Don’t worry. Just... be careful”_

_“Good bye, my darling... No, don’t cry...Here... Trust the force, Jyn... trust...that everything will be alright in the end...”_

 

“M’lady, we’re here”

Rubbing her her eyes tiredly, Jyn incorporates herself, already regretting falling asleep on the uncomfortable seats of the hovercraft upon feeling her aching muscles.

“You really don’t have to address me that way”, she says in bored tone, looking at the death trooper sitting beside her. He doesn’t answer her.

Unsurprised with her companion's silence, Jyn turns to look through the window at the immense structures standing before them. Located within the Fobosi District within Imperial City, occupying a vast amount of area, is Coruscant University. The first University founded in the planet, and it’s most prestigious. When Krennic had advised her to apply to it,  almost a month ago, she’d done so with complete disinterest, after all, there was no chance a former rebel, without any formal education, like her could accepted. Krennic’s influence could only reach so far...or so she’d thought. Two weeks later she’d received a message from the University’s dean himself, summoning her to put her knowledge to the test. After a week of tediously studying, she’d taken the exam given to her, almost preferring to face the worst criminals in battle the galaxy had to offer, rather than the test awaiting her. And today, after three days of anxious wait, she’d finally see the results of her hard work.

 

She walks silently behind the death trooper, whom she now knows as DT-5537, as presented by Krennic. They enter a tower-like structure, the University's first building ever constructed, now converted into the administration office. It’s interior is enormous, with various floors and offices, making the walk towards their destination a long one, something Jyn ends up being grateful for.

Initially, upon receiving the summoning, she’d merely been curious, not expecting much to come from it, but, once Krennic found out about it, her perception swifty ended up changing. Very pleased to see she’d been taken into consideration, he’d quickly began helping her study through the vast materials assigned to her. While at first feeling overwhelmed with the workload, she’d very soon come to enjoy it, what with it allowing her to have Krennic’s constant attention; something she’d come to secretly love. Now, after so much time invested, she felt the need to prove herself. Yet, while feeling she had given her everything, there was always room for error, and as such, with every step came a small growing feeling of dread.

 

“The Cadaeda will now see you, miss Erso”, announces a young human female. DT-5537 stays behind as Jyn follows the young secretary.

The dean's office is grand and spacious, greatly illuminated with a wide glass wall that overlooks almost the entire campus, as well as being decorated with beautiful holographs, paintings, and busts completely around the room. A magnificent setting for the most important person within the premise. And sitting behind a wide desk, is the person himself, Chancellor Zokor Polpot, who greets her with a kind smile.

“Pleased to make meet you once again miss Erso. Come in, please, take a seat”.

“Nice to you see again, as well”. Her greeting comes out strained, marking her impatience. Chancellor Polpot’s smirk signals that he’s more than aware of what she wants.

“Not one to dawdle, are you miss Erso, how very alike your ‘carer’”, he says chuckling softly. “Well than, getting right into business, let me be the first to congratulate you on such good marks”. Feeling as if a heavy weight has just been lifted from her shoulders, Jyn lets out a content sigh. “...good logical, deductive skills, good general knowledge in most of the basic subjects covered, and your physical condition shows potential for an excellent career in almost any sport field...I have to admit, I was quite adamant to look over your case, especially with you kind of ‘baggage’, but when the Director told me whose daughter you were...well, I simply couldn't just overlook that...you must hear this all the time, but a mind as brilliant as Galen Erso’s...well..,that’s a complete rarity to behold...So of course we had to see if his brilliant genes had been passed down to you... And what magnificent discovery it is to see that some of them, have”.

The intense look he gives her, leaves Jyn feeling slightly uneasy. “Now, I’d love nothing more than to have you join us, and begin you're formation right away, but...there is still much ground you have to cover before we can have you admitted officially as one of our esteemed students. But I know with your capacity it won’t be long until you join us in the near future. So in the meantime, I’m going to send a letter of recommendation to one of the city's best private academies, to have you catch up as soon as possible...That being said, feel free to come by anytime you want, assist as a guest to the classes or meet some of our many other great students...”

Jyn makes sure to cover any expression of unease by smiling sweetly and generously expressing her gratitude to the Chancellor; who proudly seems to take her words to heart. Afterwards, she awkwardly attempts to end their meeting in the most discreet manner, but the dean seems unwilling to let her leave so soon. On the verge of just storming out, Jyn is saved by Polpot’s secretary entering the office to remind the Chancellor of some important matter that requires his assistance. Relieved, Jyn quickly makes her exit, almost dragging DT-5537 along the way.

Despite how early they’d arrived, to avoid curious looks, her citation with Polpot has taken a good two hours of her time, without counting how long they've had to wait to see him, so it’s no surprise to see the campus full of people by now.

Resigned, Jyn walks in direction to the landing port, ignoring the onlookers talking amongst themselves about the imposing death trooper following behind the young human girl.

While getting inside the hovercraft, Jyn begins to feel her stomach rumble, an unsurprising action seeing how it was almost lunch time. While capable of waiting until they got home, Jyn instead looks at DT-5537 pensively.

“I’m feeling a bit hungry...aren’t you? How about we get something to eat around here, my treat of course?”, she asks smiling sweetly.

The death trooper mumbles a soft. “no thank you M’lady”, before activating the vehicle. Disappointed Jyn secures herself, and orders that they go home instead.

_There goes my chance to see what's under that mask._

 

The flight is spent in silence, with DT-5537 maneuvering the hovercraft quietly, and Jyn looking over the city, her home for the past month. She’s done as much exploration around it as possible, but it’s never enough, there’s always something new to explore hiding beneath the surface. An observation that reminded her of Saw’s view of the planet and it's capital: _“a place where secrets lay hidden, behind a facade of grandeur”_ , he’d say among other things.

Words that proved to be true in certain aspects, such as the secrets behind the elusive Emperor who rarely showed himself to his subjects yet made his power known through the constant presence of his symbol, displayed with pride by his trusted governing body. According to Krennic he was nothing but a remarkable mind, inside a withering corpse that sooner or later would give in. When she’d ask who his successor was going to be, Krennic had looked at her innocently, stating that it could be, “anybody”.

 _On odd mater to leave so open_ , she’d thought at the time.

 

Arriving at the house, Jyn is pleased to see that Krennic’s shuttle is there as well, and beginning to feel excited, she rushes through the door, shouting a fast, “thank you”, to DT-5537, before disappearing behind it.

Inside the house, Jyn runs to the kitchen looking for See-oh. The droid greets her dryly, before ordering her to go into the dining room, where Krennic is waiting for her to eat. Feeling her insides fluttering, she makes her way slowly into the dining room.

Back straight, dressed in his pristine uniform- gloves and cape off, of course- looking over a small holographic image showcasing a complex infrastructure, he sits regally, deep in thought with a small frown adorning his face, that soon dissolves into an amused smile.

“Jyn”, he says while turning off the holo device, not yet glancing towards her.

“Krennic”, she greets back. Sitting down next to him, she looks at his face with a blank expression. He gazes back at her, still smiling amused.

“Well than, are you going to tell me how well you’ve done, or should I have your results sent to me instead?”.

Dumbfounded, Jyn’s expression quickly changes into one of irritation. “Of course you know”, she mumbles to herself. “How long have you known, you jerk?”.

“From the moment I read your criminal record”, he replies smugly. “I’ve told you, you’re no idiot. I knew you’d be more than capable of getting through a couple of subjects in no time. Now, I believe a congratulations is in order”. He looks at her with a soft expression, his eyes tenderly gazing over her. “Well done, Jyn. I...know you're parents would be just as proud as I am”. His words produce a small tightness in her chest, and small tear to discreetly roll off.

See-oh soon come through the door, and begins serving their food. Both Krennic and Jyn enjoy their meal, while talking on the side. She tells him all about her encounter with the Chancellor, which has Krennic acquire a sour look on his face upon hearing about him. When Jyn questions him about it, he makes to attempt to disguise his distaste.

“He’s a rat, only looking for ways to further his image, but good at what he does. He wanted you're father to apply as a faculty member, but without the incentive he deserved. So I had Galen apply to teach in the Institute of Applied Science, a much more deserving position for him. Polpot has _disliked_  me ever since. But, being so favorably of Galen, I figured he wouldn't put too much of a fight to consider you”. He pauses to take a drink. “So, when will you be assisting to your classes at the Hesperidium Academy? I can have you enrolled and ready with everything you’ll need by next week?”

“I’d rather wait until I can go around alone”, Jyn says frowning.

“As you wish”

 

Finished with their meals, and with the table cleared, Jyn stands up, ready to head out. She’s stopped by Krennic calling out her name, and asking he to sit back down. Confused Jyn complies with his request.

“Whats wrong?”

“I just have something to tell you, but I suppose I should have considered you might be in a hurry to do something... ”

“In a hurry..?  No. I was just going to the living room to play some Dejarik”

“When I gave you full access to your father’s credit account, I was expecting you to make use of it by expanding your wardrobe, yet, the most expensive thing you’ve gotten for yourself is that Dejarik game, which you’ve become obsessed with”, he says teasingly.

Jyn merely shrugs her shoulders. “I have more than enough clothes now. And that's an exaggeration!”. Well, a partial exaggeration, she’s always loved the game, but had never played a holographic version of it, much less one that allows her to play anonymously with other players. “Well...whats wrong?”

“I’m leaving for a few days, five to be exact”, he says softly, looking at her inquisitively

The news catches her completely off guard. After a whole month in his company, it's a foreign concept to imagine living in his house without him. So far, they have never been apart for such a long time. Beginning to feel disheartened, Jyn quickly catches sight of her feelings. Shaking her head, she mentally scold herself for feeling so down, when his absence is only for a mere five days. She’d been able to bear being apart from other she’s held dear, for years...This is nothing in comparison.

“When will you take flight?”, Jyn asks, putting on her best careless expression.

“Tomorrow morning, sometime before sunrise”. Feeling his gaze upon her, Jyn turns to look down at the table.

The departure is much sooner than she’d anticipated it to be. Much too soon. “I see...well how about one last game of Dejarik?”.

He pats her head gently. “This trip has come up unexpectedly, so there are many things I have to take care of...”

“I guess...it’ll have to be for when you get back. Well, than...Just remember to say goodbye at some point, otherwise I might forget you’re not even here...”

 

She spends most of the day playing Dejarik, the game proving to be a much needed distraction from the dejection she feels. Once her back begins to protest, tired of remaining in the same uncomfortable position, Jny decides to put an end her match.  Luckily it’s right on time for dinner, as corroborated by See-oh, who soon comes looking for her.

As expected, Krennic is nowhere to be found within the dining room. According to See-oh, he would be eating in his office. Quietly finishing her food, she soon leaves the table, thanking the droid before leaving the room. Not feeling up to to reading after a whole week dedicating herself to doing only that, Jyn decides to go to her quarters, not up for watching anything on the holoNet either, she decides to look over some of her parents old holovids.

 

Seeing her father’s young, smiling face, cheers her up almost instantly. They’d been exchanging messages as constantly as possible. Their conversations revolved around various things, but never around his work. So when they aren't talking about her mundane daily activities, her father is instead be telling her stories from the past, his childhood, youth, or relationship with her mother.

Lately she’d been fascinated with learning all about her grandparents and their home planet. While not alive to greet her, she is very interested in seeing what Grange is like, despite her father’s and Krennic’s warnings. Apparently after the Clone wars, not much remained to be seen there, at least nothing particularly interesting.

Regarding her own activities, Jyn’s made sure to tell her father all about her upcoming tests, which has had Galen showing great enthusiasm towards her future academic endeavours. Like Krennic, he highly believes in her capabilities. Both in fact, seem to, almost equally, be pushing hard for her to follow an academic route in life, and while not against it, she did fear not adjusting well to it.

Activating another random holograph, Jyn stumbles upon the image of her parents staring into each other's eyes lovingly, and afterwards embracing in a tender hug, then . A beautiful sight, so much so that she can’t help looking at it with envy. Often advised against pursuing such an intimate relationship, she’s made sure to follow thoroughly with the suggestion, knowing the risks it involves, or at least those in relation to the life she used to lead before. Still, she’d often wonder what it would be like to gazed at in such a loving and passionate way, by someone of such great trust, who wasn't like family to her.

But what she can understand is the physical satisfaction of having a warm body to share a physical intimacy with seek an outlet from reality, and immerse oneself in a world of pleasure.

Such as the way Krennic has held her, embracing her tenderly on his lap, allowing her to lay on him, keeping her warm and safe...

Ever since their trip to Nida, no, the All Species festival... maybe...even a bit further back...she’d come to feel a certain...delectation towards Krennic’s touch. She’d say to herself that, maybe it was the complete lack of contact she’d gone without, for such a long time; she likes to think it’s that, and not that anything about his mannerism or his eyes, had ever attracted her on a pure physical level.

It takes her a while to admit, weeks in fact. She’s been aware of the feeling for a while, but unwilling to face it. But, eventually she comes to accept what she wants. Contact. A deep, intimate contact, but not with anyone, not anymore, but from _him_.

So she stops denying the attraction she feels towards him, Orson Krennic. The man who will talk with her for hours sharing his knowledge with her, without care of getting in trouble indulge her; keep his promises, and sooth her with kind words. While still capable of being an insensible, egocentric bastard, he’s become her most reliable figure. Yet, he’s a figure so different from the others, not a father like Saw, or Galen, nor a brother in arms, like her comrades. He stands in a foreign middle ground, one that’s distorted her perception of him, one that wants his arms as her shelter from the coldness of the outside world, while also wanting to explore with him beyond the boundaries that lay between them.

She’s always been considered a brave, if reckless young woman, when faced with an important matter, but after days, weeks, of coming to terms with her attraction, she’s been unable to decide how to deal with them. The rebellion prepared her to be quick and decisive when deciding a course of action upon encountering an unexpected attack, not to face some desire to become close with someone of consequence. But she knows where her indecisions stems from, fear of rejection or what could become of them once they do cross those boundaries.

So knowing that the smallest touch is capable of setting her ablaze, she keeps away, as mandated by her fears. But, silently at night, she prays to feel Krennic close, once more.

 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Looking towards the entrance, she’s surprised to see Krennic entering her room. Checking the time, she's shocked to see that it’s over four in the morning.

Quickly turning off the holo displayer, she focuses her attention on Krennic, who smiling at her, sits by the bed.

“Can’t have you forgetting I’ve left, who will miss me otherwise?”, he says smirking.

“Miss you? We’ll all be celebrating your absence here”

“Is that so? Well then celebrate all you can, because I don’t plan on staying too long”.

“Good”, Jyn says smiling at him.

“Good. Now, I’ve come to tell you that I’ll be leaving two of my death troopers with you, if there’s an emergency, you go to them, and if I'm in any kind of...‘situation’, they’ll notify you. I’m leaving open a private line of communication for you to contact me, though I must warn you, it’s quite unlikely I’ll be answering it”. His expression turns grim. “ I have...an important _meeting_...and I must go completely prepared...I can’t afford distractions”. He takes her hand, delicately raisis it to his lips, and gives it a gentle kiss, right inside her palm; the action producing a small ticklish sensation. “...And you're...even better than a good distraction”, he says with a mischievous smile, her hand still held within his.

Stunned, Jyn finds herself unsure how to respond, only knowing she doesn’t want him gone. Only knowing she wants to feel his lips once again...

Letting go of her hand, Krennic stands, giving her one last pat on the head. “Goodbye, Jyn”

“Goodbye...”, she replies distracted, feeling a strong tingling sensation in her hand, that soon scatters throughout her whole body. She’s pulled from her stupor by the sound of the door shutting.

 _Reach him_ , her mind yells.

And without further consideration, Jyn runs toward the door.

 

“Krennic!”, she calls out loudly with urgency after finding him half way down the stairs.

He stops on his tracks, looking towards her surprised. And suddenly she’s frozen in place, unable to move, to think. His blue eyes are fixed on her, and all she’d rather do is stare into them. Her mind screams at her to move, run away, but the soldier within in her orders her to stay and face her fears.

“Jyn...?”. He begins ascending, making his way towards her, his fixed gaze never losing focus or intensity.

He’s only two steps away from her, when See-oh’s voice interrupts them. “Master, all is ready, the troops await further orders”. Meaning it was time for him to leave, immediately.

She sees him about to take a step back. Move away from her.  But before he can complete his action, she stretches her arms towards him, forcefully grabbing the frontal fabric of his cape, and pulling hard, pushes him towards her.

Afterwards, all she’s aware of is the unique, intricate taste of his lips firmly placed upon hers.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, she inhales his scent; his aroma overwhelms her senses completely. And suddenly she needs to feel more of him and taste more of him, a foreign hunger taking over her conscious mind.

She softly takes his bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting down on it, trying to find more to taste, while her hands slowly slither towards his face, gently feeling every smooth surface of skin they go over. Her mind completely in a haze, ignores the silence emanating from her companion, it’s not until she feels a pair of thick, warm arms around around her waist, that she starts becoming aware of her actions.

For a moment, she becomes still, unsure of how to proceed. And then she feels the warm, wetness of his tongue slowly go over the surface of her lips, and push it’s way between them, begging her to open them and let him in. She allows herself once more to fall under the spell of lust that's come upon them.

“Master!”, See-oh calls out once again, much louder than before, startling them both.

To embarrassed to face him, much less say anything now, she quickly separates herself from him, and makes a run for her bedroom.

Jyn hears him call out her name, but ignores him, instead, shutting the door forcefully.

 

The deed had been carried out, and now nothing could be done to reverse what had taken place. She feels her mind internally split itself in two; one side bubbling with excitement and pleasure; meanwhile, her other side drowns her with all the reasons she shouldn't have preceded with her actions.

Inevitably she’d have to face Krennic. And while he’d given her a prominent reason to believe he desired her just as she, it could just be that he was caught in a blinding lust daze, meaning that upon further inspection, he could come to change his mind. And while disappointed, it would give her the chance to move on.

But if he thought otherwise, than at this point there was still no telling what she would do when the moment to face him came.

Would her fears rule over, or could she set them aside to venture into the unknown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I am fascinated_

_by the shape_

_of your lips_

_and how they_

_fit so perfectly_

_with the shape_

_of mine"_

-Christy Ann Martine

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	12. El otro lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted as ever, yet, so up for procrastinating her troubles, Jyn's vacation from Krennic comes to an end much too soon.

_"I won't do it"_

  _"We're on the verge of greatness. We are ‘this’ close, to providing peace, and security for the galaxy"_

  _"You're confusing peace with terror"_

  _"Well... Have to start somewhere"_

  _"Are you truly willing to sacrifice the lives of countless innocents?"_

  _"A price must always be payed. I'm asking you to do it for a greater good"_

  _"You're asking me to turn a blind_ _eye"_

  _"Nothing wrong with focusing on ourselves, the things...and...people, who makes us happy. After all, life is so short..."_

 

  
“Jyn Erso!”

 Jolted from her state of meditation, Jyn looks up at See-oh with an irritated expression.

She’d told the droid, over and over again, to approach her in a gentle manner when she was meditating. But of course, the walking scrap of metal, justified its actions by stating that it confused her state of relaxation with her state of sleep, something Jyn wasn’t convinced about at all.

 “Yes?”, she questions crossing her arms.

 The droid holds out a small disk. “You have a message”

 

Heart beating in anticipation, Jyn activates the computer. After carefully placing the device within the machine’s slot, she allows the content to be displayed, biting her lip in anticipation

  _“Stardust..._ ”

 

Letting out a sigh, she looks over the holographic image of her father with a smile. While not who she was hoping for, the sight of her father does provide a sentiment of joy.

 In the message, Galen congratulates her on the positive results of her exam. He encourages her to continue applying her energy on studying, albeit not so much she forget to enjoy herself. He asks about Krennic, and how the living arrangement continues, casually reminding her that if she were to decide to live elsewhere, money, would be of no issue. Finally, he ends the message with a heartfelt farewell.

 While happy to have heard from her father, a part of her can’t help feeling a bit disappointed.

 She’d tried communicating with Krennic two days ago. It was for a trivial matter, really, a simple consultation regarding how far she was allowed to travel. She’d been going through a small booklet that contained a list of some of the galaxy's most exotic locations, and Corellia had stood out as the most beautiful place to visit, for an undetermined period of time...

 _Because it has so many locations to explore,_ she’d thought at that time, while silencing the voice in her head that called out the bluff.

 It’d be a lie to say she hadn’t thought of the Director; thought of the way his lips had felt against hers, warm and inviting; how’d he held her; how’d she’d been so close to just taking him right then and there...The thoughts were so consuming at times, that she’d lay awake all night, restless, knowing what her body craved, yet unable to placate it. She’d never taken showers as cold as the ones she’d subjected her body to as of lately.

 Yet, she refused to face the matter just yet, deciding that she’d rather cross that bridge when the time felt right.

 

 During the day, she’d study and walk around the Imperial City; a routine she’d taken up more fervently after finding out how much Krennic had increased the security around the house. While the droids were tolerable, the tripled number of soldiers had her feeling on edge, it felt to much like a prison, and no matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to ignore how many eyes and ears were upon her, looking up her every move.

 Her walks, of course, required close companionship, but the constant attention on her surroundings made her forget the two silent death troopers walking closely by her side, camouflaged as simple stormtroopers, whom to an average civilian, seemed to be looking over a young lady of the wealthy Coruscant elite.

 

  
“Will you be eating out, Jyn Erso?”

 “No, See-oh”

 With an answer confirmed, the droid takes its leave. Feeling bored, Jyn almost feels tempted to call it back and beg it to play a round of Dejarik, but, remembering it’s below average skills, and it impatient attitude, she reconsiders the idea.

 Feeling a growing sensation of drowsiness take over, she lays down contemplating taking a small nap, but the thought of her increasing insomnia has her quickly go back to sitting up  straight. Reading is no longer an option to help pass time, since it might just end up making her fall asleep, and a round of Dejarik is no longer viable either, not after discovering that the afternoon is only filled with below average players barely posing a challenge.

 Looking around her room, a quick look at her holo displayer has her consider what might be on the holoNet’s channels. At first she discards the idea, but when a loud yawn reminds her of her growing tiredness, she complies with watching some holoNet channels for a while.

 Upon activating the device, a random program is displayed of some people talking amongst themselves about a trivial occurrence; some important gathering of sorts, taking place very soon.

 As a form of entertainment, the holoNet had stopped catching her interest a long time ago. When she was a child she’d loved looking at the movies it displayed, her favorites being those filled with magic, adventure and romance. But, as she grew older, her interest dimmed; the stories seeming to fantastical and outlandish, compared to her own grim reality.

 On her own, curiosity and rebelliousness had instigated her to look over what was said on the holoNet about the Resistance; an action Saw had deeply discouraged his soldiers from partaking in, stating that it would do nothing but build demoralization. She wanted to see exactly how they were perceived by their enemies. But, what she was presented with, was a bitter realization.

 She was expecting to be considered a menace, a bother, by army officials, politicians, magnates. But, to be called _murderers_ by the common folk the Resistance had sworn to protect, had been...shattering. It wasn’t an empty connotation either, not with all the needless destruction and deaths, she’d partaken in. The guilt at remembering everything, had almost consumed her completely, but she survived nonetheless, accepting her part in it. Accepting, that she would have gone back to them, to her family, despite everything, because that was life, and if you didn’t die a victim in the struggle between Empire and Rebels, than you would by someone else's hand. So why not embrace those whom you matter too, while you still can. Why not just, focus, solely on them.

  _“We interrupt this program with urgent news regarding the sudden attack in the Haidoral System. Haidoral Prime remains currently under assault by Rebel terrorists, Galactic military forces have  surrounded the perimeter. Nothing has yet to be known about Governor Everi Chalis...”_

Closing her eyes, she can almost feel it: the smoke in the air, the deafening sound of explosives going off; the sweat and blood sticking to her uniform, the pain from every blaster shot...

 She shuts it off. Because she’s no longer a part of that. Has no reason to be...

 

  
Another day comes and goes by, and once more, her night is filled with a need that leaves her feeling hot and bothered. She moves and twists around, physically trying to ease the sensations in her body. But there’s no chance at finding peace, not when even her thoughts remain just as far from her control; her mind, deeply in disarray.

 Frustrated, she stands up from the bed, changes out of her night clothes, and with no destination in mind leaves the room. She feels tired all over, but her room provides her with nothing to help her calm down.

 

 The house lays lays in deep in silence, something Jyn decides she doesn't like when it allows her thoughts to manifest strongly within her mind. See-oh is nowhere to be seen, but that's alright, because with her, are breathing, sentient beings, quietly looking over in the shadows; instead, she seeks them _._

 She leans over a small window, and gazes at the lines of soldiers outside. For the most part they stand straight, looking over everything with detail. But, a small few are gathered together, far away. They move swiftly and forcefully, their kicks and strikes hitting repeatedly their targets with decent precision.

 She smiles to herself knowing exactly what she needs.

  
“DT-5538, DT-5535”. The death troopers turn to look at her silently.. “I have a request...I’d like...for you to... brawl, with me”. They briefly glance at each other, a rapid exchange, within their coded radio, going through.

 DT-5538, distinguished by his E-11Ds blaster, a long-range rifle model, modifies his communication device. “Is your request of a voluntary nature or an order?”

 Either way they’d be going against Krennic’s orders, but the fact that it's a demand made explicitly by her, should lessen any reprimand they receive; not that she would allow them to be admonished in any way, because of her.

 “It’s an order. And I’ll make sure your superior is informed of how you accepted in hopes I wouldn’t run off looking for a fight, elsewhere...”. They glance at one another again.

 “As you request M’lady”.

 

  
Death troopers are said to be amongst the greatest soldiers produced by the Empire. Their endurance so great, no pain or feeling of  exhaustion capable of stopping them in their pursuit; only death. And to some, not even death is capable of putting them down. Living beings built like droids; cold, calculating and precise. They do not know fear or rage, within them only lies control.

 Their moves are fast and strong, Jyn can barely keep up. They've only been exchanging blows for less than an hour, and already she feels out of breath. She could place the blame on how long it’s been since she’s had a decent partner to brawl with, but, even in her best shape she wouldn’t have been able to keep up; not when she has so much to learn.

 A fast kick to her ankles leaves her falling on her buttocks. The sudden and painful impact leaves her lying on the floor for a while. DT-5535 stands before her, offering his hand. Ashamed, Jyn refuses the gesture, instead glaring at the trooper.

 “It’s not... fair... you know... to be wearing... an armour..while-while... your opponent...doesn’t” she says panting.

 Directing a swift kick from below, she tries to take him by surprise. He quickly jumps away. “It cannot be removed while on duty by unauthorised personnel”

 Despite the pain in her legs, she stands once again. “When are you, _not,_ on duty?”. She runs directly towards him, beckoning him to attack her directly in hopes of having him miss, and leave himself open for a strike.

 He doesn’t land a hit on her, but he does catch her before she can move away, and locks her in a tight hold .“Never”. She’s pushed away.

 Massaging her aching arms, she lets out a huff. “I’m pretty sure things would be much different if you were out of that gear. I bet, I’d have you falling on your arse first”.

 “If you cannot prevail while facing your opponent in armor, it’s unlikely you will while he’s out of it”.  A truly unexpected response.

  _Cheeky_.

 She grins widely, liking where things are going. “Too true... In fact, to have death trooper of all soldiers land on his arse while wearing his fancy armour would be quite the accomplishment; one that surely deserves some prize... Don’t you think?”

 He remains quiet, and for a moment she doesn’t think he’ll answer. “Perhaps”, he replies softly.

 “If I have one of you land on your arse, you in exchange... have to honor me with a match without your armour... Deal?”

 He doesn’t giver her an answer, not even an indication of having listened to her. But when his blows become faster and more aggressive, she knows.

 It’s a deal.

 

  
Her time is finally up. The moment to cross the bridge is here, and all she wants to do is run off somewhere else, far far away. She’d told herself she’d think it over, reflect on a course of action, analyse her feelings and theorize every possible outcome, comparing them with one another to choose the wisest path.

 But what had she done instead? Train as if she were heading for the battle of her lifetime. The midnight brawls had become all to effective in tiring her out enough to forget any concerns, beside finding ways to alleviate the stiffness in her muscles, and getting rid of every bruise; although, some, Jyn, wore with pride: not many can receive a swift kick from a death trooper, and keep on standing for half an hour; the next day had been a pain to get out of bed, but she'd felt proud.

 See-oh is quick to confirm that Krennic would be arriving around dinner time. She’d also transmitted his answer to her message: No, she could not fly to Corellia. And if she tried to do so, a squad of troopers would have her tied down until he arrived. Feeling Krennic would enjoy having her binded, with nowhere to go, in order to talk, she forgets her plan of escaping to another solar system.

 

 “Will you be going out Jyn Erso?”, See-oh asks while picking up the empty lunch plates.

 “Yes”

 “You will be here for dinner”. It’s a clear order.

 “Yes”. No. She would not be home for dinner. Order, be damned.

 

  
She takes off with a hovercraft having no destination in mind. As always her silent companions say nothing, at least to her, a she does hear a few of their coded exchanges. All three drive for hours over the city. The sights are as beautiful as always, but her mind is only partially paying attention to them. Instead, she thinks of places where to spend the night: her father's words finally tempting her, the way he must have intended for them to do. Of course, she likes to think it has nothing to do with suspecting his daughter of wanting to become intimate with his old friend.   

 After flying for hours, they only step out of the vehicle ones she gets hungry, which is by the time the sun has already begun to set.

 Sitting by a small park located within the north area of the city, Jyn tries to enjoy the small fried Kramen chicken sandwich she’d bought for herself and the death troopers. With a mouth watering smell, and an equally delicious flavour, any other day she’d find herself happily devouring her treat, but today she can barely finish it. Looking over to wear the death troopers remain standing she sees them looking around, in their hands, their own meals unopened. Unsurprised by their actions, she goes back to eating her own food.

 She’s aware of how childish she seems by running away, instead of confronting Krennic about the kiss, but, having refused to allow herself any time to think things over, it was only natural for her bottled up nerves, to take over, and have her scurry off.

 A soft, cool breeze caresses her skin, giving her chills, which she tries to fight off by rubbing her arms, desperately seeking warmth. Closing her eyes, the reminisce of a pair of much bigger arms holding her, warming her up all over, comes to mind.

Truth to be told, she really had missed him, his absence much to noticeable. She didnt allows herself to think about him to often during the day, but whenever she’d sit quietly, the silence of the house reaching her, he’d appear in her thoughts; his expressions, his voice...

In the past she’s hardly ever permitted herself to indulge in such intimate desires, and now that she has the chance to do so, with a person she has come to trust, it seems ridiculous to deny herself what she wants any longer.

 She shouldn't be afraid of anything. So why this?

 

Bored, she stands up and walks over towards the soldiers still standing quietly behind her, their foods still untouched, within their grasps. From the moment she begins walking towards them, both turn to look at her expectantly.

 “You’ve let them get cold...”. They don’t say anything, barely even move. It seems silly to attempt any small talk with them, but she likes to think that with every nightly encounter, a trust os some sort has begun to form. “Say...if you had the chance to get something you really want, would you go for it, no matter what-”

 “Wow, don’t think I’ve seen a sight this pretty ever!”. Four young human males walk towards them. They’re appearances are are mildly spoiled, the delicate fabric of their clothes contrasting with their dishevelled hair and slouched posture.

 Jyn groans tiredly at the group of man. “Go away”. Beside her she feels the soldiers raise their blasters.

 All four men raise their arms in fear. “Hey Hey Hey, We just wanted to talk!”

 “Talk with a Rather”. Offended, one of the young men takes a step towards her, but is immediately stopped by his companions at the sight of the activated blasters pointing at them.

 “Tsk. Cowardly bitch, hiding behind some fucking troopers...”. Furious, Jyn runs toward the man, tackling him hard onto the ground.

 Standing up, she looks down annoyed at the trembling male before her. As if dealing with her dilemma weren’t enough, now she had to bear with some annoying man-child insulting her. “Get. Out. Now.” All four men scurry away in a matter of seconds. She would have loved to teach them a lesson on the consecuencias of insulting random strangers, but the last things she needs is to get in trouble for assaulting some idiots.

 “Let’s go” she says looking tiredly at the two death troopers.

 Turning around, ready to begin walking towards the hovercraft, she’s surprised to feel a hand over her shoulder. “You aren’t a coward, Jyn Erso”. Speechless, Jyn smiles grateful.

 The words breath new life into her. In the past there had always been plenty to fear, but in the end, she would always face whatever stood imposing before her, no matter what aftermath awaited her, few where the times when she could just run from a problem, so tackling her obstacles with full force, was the way she relied on getting things done.

 This would be no different.

 

Its at least an hour past midnight, by the time she gets home. Upon entering the house, Jyn is greeted by See-oh, who curtly informs her that she is to present herself in Krennic’s office. She’d deal with the angry droid tomorrow, for now, she had a much more important matter to face.

 The walk to the office is slow and quiet, and as tempting as heading to her own room is, she continues going forward. And much too soon, she finds herself standing in front of the office door. A small light coming from under the door frame, but from within, no sound.

 Taking a deep breath she knocks on the door; it slides open almost immediately, allowing her no time to turn away. Yet, pushed by her own desire to remain where she is and keep going, holding her breath, she steps inside the room.

“Jyn Erso. So good to see once again”. Standing straight by his desk, Krennic greets her while looking over his datapad.

 Clad in his uniform, appearance completely neat and elegant, he greets her with a jovial smile, making it hard to believe he’s just arrived from a long journey, probably many light years away. “You know, I was quite disappointed to find that you weren't here upon my arrival. But, that's quite alright, you're here now...of course, it is quite late, are you tired Jyn?”.

 She thinks over her answer for a few seconds before finally voicing it firmly, out loud. “No. And... it’s good to see you to, Krennic”. He smiles widely at her.

 Discarding the datapad on his desk, he slowly walks up to where she’s standing rigidly. “You know, it’s funny, I avoided all contact, of any kind, to avoid it minimising any of my  concentration, yet, so far away, isolated as can be, who should find there way into my thoughts, but the very thing I was actively trying to avoid, above all else.

 He takes her hand in his, and raising it up to his lips, places a kiss on her palm, but he doesn’t release her afterwards; this time not settling for just one kiss, he keeps giving her many more. “Could it be that... you may have...also thought of me, perhaps of...where we last.. left.. things...?”

 And she sees it in his eyes. It’s as clear as crystal water, the unbound desire, hunger, for more. It seems there was nothing to fear in regards to facing rejection, nothing in his expression, words, and touch indicate the smallest hint of it. With that conception settled, all that’s left to face, is her last worry.

 What would tomorrow holds in store for her?

 Krennic continues holding her hand, softly caressing it with his lips, and placing little kisses over her fingers.  He looks at her inquisitively, a small trace of doubt showing through, his hold on her softly tightening. “What's wrong, love?

 She’s never been one to question what tomorrow holds for her, that was a luxury she could not allow herself. The tomorrow could bring anything, the question was always: was she prepared for it? From the youngest of ages she’d been trained to face many of the hardships that life could throw at her, but, feeling Krennic’s gentle touch and soft words, leaves her confounded, unsure of what to do. No one had prepared her for this!

 Still, if there’s one lesson she can apply from her years of training into this situation, it’s to trust her instincts; which now scream at her to act.

 “Jy-”

 She shuts him with a kiss.

 

He’s warm and tastes like wine, all sweet and bitter. His scent is laced with his perfume and own personal odor, something so uniquely his, that upon inhaling it leaves her body feeling excited.

 He bites her bottom lip, applying a soft pressure at first, but increasing it until she her lips come apart, allowing his tongue to thrust forcefully into her mouth. Impatient to taste him further, she attempts to invade his own entrance.

 Her movements are clumsy and reckless, their teeth clash one to many times, provoking a deep feeling of shame. It’s become all too obvious she lacks practice in this activity, so embarrassed, she tries to step back, but his arms keep her strongly in place. She then feels Krennic begin to kiss down her neck, and upon reaching the fabric of her shirt, begin to lick his way up towards her ear.

 He bites her lobe softly, eliciting a soft moan from her. “Do you want this?”, he whispers softly into her ear.

 His roaming hands make it difficult to concentrate, but she answers firmly. “Yes”

 Taking her hand once again, he gives it a small kiss before placing it right between his legs. “ _This_?”

 Gazing into his eyes unwavering, she squeezes him tightly. “Yes”.

 

  
They enter his bedroom in a rush with Jyn tightly held within his arms while his hands shamelessly squeeze her buttocks. She continues kissing him, barely allowing their lips to part from one another to breath.

 All she’s become aware of, is him; how he feels and how he makes her feel. Time has stopped, and for all she knows life as they know it has come to an end, but it doesn’t matter now thats she is so close to seeking some release

 He gently places her down, and taking a step back she feels the edge of his bed. Knowing what's to come, her body tingles with an uncontrolled excitement, making her adamant to wait any longer. She tries to move away from Krennic,  but seeing him resistant to letting her go, she carelessly begins shedding away her layers of clothing in any way she can.

 Krennic remains uncomplaining, taking to biting and licking her wherever he sets sight on any untouched skin. It's when she’s left in just her underwear, while attempting to remove it, that he takes grabs her wrists, stopping her from undressing any further.

 He nuzzles her neck slowly, aware of her impatience. “Mmm...what are you doing, love?”

 “Undressing”, she answers frustrated, trying to remove herself from his hold.

 He lets out a soft chuckle. “I can _see_ that very well. But, that's my task you're taking over”

 “You're taking too long”

 “In a hurry are we, don’t you know good things come to those who wait”

 How could she begin to explain that she’s waited to many years for this. If he wants to take a long look at her naked body, touch it a bit, and kiss some more, than she’s fine with doing so, afterwards, now, all she wants is what has been offered to her.

 “What do you want to wait for?! I want this...so.. can’t you...just...put-put..it in already..?”. He’s silent for a while, his gaze focused on her in deep thought.

 Without warning he takes her once more in his arms, and sits her down on the bed, placing her afterwards between his legs. Grabbing her once again by the wrists, he persists on keeping her still.

 His lack of further movement upsets Jyn, who takes to struggling wildly against his grip. “Krennic! What are you do-”

 “You've let me lick you almost all over, I think it’ time you call me by my given name”, he says without relenting his hold.

 She huffs annoyed. “What are you doing, _Orson_?”

 “Have you ever had sex, Jyn?”. The question is completely unexpected.

 Flabbergasted, Jyn almost forgets to reply. “Are you...serious?”. He doesn’t answer her, instead looking at her in a stern manner. “Yes! Why even ask that now?”

 “They are certain things... that would imply otherwise...”

 “I’ve fucked, alright! And not just once”

 “How many times?”

 “Five!”, she replies- her face completely flushed. Alright, she'd actually done it only three times, but she refused to tell him the truth seeing how much importance he was giving to whether she had experience or not. Never had she given any thought to it being few or to many, until now. “It’s not like I could afford to go at it whenever I wanted”

 “Than surely you know, there’s more to sex than just the act of penetration?”

 “Well, sure...there’s the kissing...some touching...”. At least, that's all she had ever done. It was a nice few minutes of contact, which when over, had each person going their respective ways.

 She feels Krennic nuzzle her hair and place a few soft kisses on her head. “Oh my sweet girl, there is so much more to learn, and _feel_...”. His hands release her, and moving behind her, begin caressing her back softly, stopping only to unclasps the fabric adhered to her chest. She gasps at the sudden feeling of his thick, scorching hands over her breast, his index fingers drawing small circles over her nipples. “I would share it all with you; have you feel pleasure like no other. Let me be your master, and I will give you everything. Just say ‘yes’, to me”. He begins licking and biting her shoulders gently, drawing out a shiver that goes all over her body.

 She can barely think straight, her mind lost to his touches. But his words aren’t lost to her, she’d already decided to take part in this, the answer had already been given long before they’d entered his bedroom.

 

“Yes”

 

  
As time goes on, his touches begin slowing down, and the more intimate caresses are soon replaced with soft strokes over her arms and hair. She’s barely aware of Krennic lifting her up and placing her on the bed, but, what she is aware of, is the feeling of his warm body lying beside her own; his naked chest against her back, and his arm draped over her, tightly pressing her against him.

 She’s never fallen asleep beside someone with her body completely exposed. Yet, despite in how much a vulnerable position she’s in, she can’t find it in herself to feel anything other than satisfaction.

 

She’s not sure how things may change, but she’d like to take the risk of finding out how they will.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	13. Cautivada por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the dawn of a new day comes the beginning of yet another chapter in Jyn's life, but the past seems to never be all that far behind.

_Home._

It's the only word she can think of to describe the feeling of being completely wrapped in a soothing, warm, bubble. To leave her little space of comfort feels like an act of insanity, because, what out there could be a such importance to require her presence?

 _Nothing,_ Jyn decides, and turning her body, she drifts once more into oblivion- or she would have, had it not been for the weight pressing tightly against her midsection, pushing her toward it’s hot essence. She’s only able to remain still for a few seconds before the heat surrounding her becomes to much to bear.

With an exasperated growl, she gets past the annoyance holding her down; which turns out to be limb, lazily draped over her body: Orson Krennic’s limb, to be exact.

It’s not the first time Jyn’s been presented with Krennic’s sleeping form, but, still she can’t help gawking at the man’s vulnerable condition, only this time it’s not just due to his unconscious state, but his stark chest.  

Angling her body carefully to take a better look at the sleeping man, Jyn carelessly ignores the covers sliding off her upper body.  After listening closely to his soft snores (to ensure his deep state of sleep), she takes to gently caressing his face with her finger. Carelessly looking over at his partly uncovered chest, Jyn takes to dragging her finger away from his cheekbones, and onto his shoulders. But, it’s not long until curiosity over what lays hidden under the sheets, takes over.

 

Having traced every inch of his exposed chest, and itching to see and feel more, Jyn, with the utmost, meticulous care, begins lifting the covers slowly. While aware of her peeping behaviour, she’s quick to hush her conscious with small justifications (“I’m, only in my underwear!”), and promises (“It’ll just be a quick peek”). But, at first glance, much to her disappointment, she finds out that her companion’s sleeping attire only consists of a loose pair of trousers. But she’s not left with much time to pout over her findings, after feeling her bottom being shamelessly groped.

Turning around, she finds herself the focus of a pair of bright blue eyes, staring at her playfully. Catching sight of what exactly they’re paying attention to, she raises her arm in an attempt to cover her chest.

“What are you so embarrassed about?”, Krennic says with a smirk. “Last night you were singing a much different tune”. Despite his hair’s messy states, the puffy bags under his eyes, and the unshaven hairs around his face, something in the way speaks, and acts, has him still look as confident and proud, as when he’s neatly dressed in his uniform.

“Yeah, well...why stop me, when it seems you liked it?”, she questions crossing her arms, making sure to cover even more of herself.

He gives her a teasing smiles. “I told you: you have much to learn”

Displeased with his answer, she moves away from him, in an attempt to leave the bed. She’s stopped by Krennic grabbing her by the waist, and dragging her toward him. Despite her constants squirming, he manages to seat her between his legs and keep her tightly in place.

“Quit jerking around. I promise to be more specific- stop”, he orders amused. “Jyn...I, am an ambitious man; I don’t conform . If you think I’m not attracted to you, than you are gravely mistaken. I am very enraptured, and as such, there is so much I want to do with you, that a measly fuck, just won't do; I want it all, or nothing, at all.

“How long until...?”

“However long it takes for you to become comfortable with me in _tha_ t manner. Might take some time though...seeing how...timid, you're being. My...if only you knew all the depraved things I have in mind for you...I fear you’d faint-

“Fuck off! I’m not some dainty flower...”. She hears Krennic chuckle behind her.

“In some ways, you’re definitely not. But, in others...you’re still young... In fact, if it’s too much, we could always just forget all about it...”

Annoyed, Jyn manages to sink her elbow onto Krennic’s right leg. While not forceful enough to produce any sharp pain, the action does take him by surprise, allowing her to break from his hold.

Free to move as she pleases, Jyn turns around to face Krennic, who looks at her in return, with irritation. “I. Am. Not. A. Child. I’ll follow you're lead, for now. But if you end up boring me, well...”

She’s not sure what she’d do. Can’t really imagine Krennic being boring, not with how atypical he is, at least compared to the men she’s met so far, human or not. Plus, she plainly just likes the closeness, so her words are more of a bluff, but, he doesn't have to know that. And as long as he keeps putting her down due to her age, he’ll never know how much of an affect he has on her.

Krennic keeps quiet for a few seconds, looking at her with a sullen expression. Just as she begins to reconsider her words, he presents her with a condescending sneer.

“Acknowledged”

Wordlessly, he grabs her hips and lifts her, setting her aside. Lifting the sheets off himself, all while throwing Jyn a knowing look that leaves her flushed, he moves away.

“Are you leaving for work?”, Jyn asks, watching Krennic stand up.

“No, but I do have important things to look over”. Catching her discreetly appraising him, he gives her a wide grin. “Care to join me in the shower?”. It’s shameless proposition, but she refuses to back away from it.

“Sure...”

With a mischievous smile, Krennic begins sliding his pants down, leaving himself in just a pair a dark colored, form fitting underwear. About to proceed with taking of his last piece of fabric, he instead stops in his endeavor to look at Jyn, amused.

“You look rather interested, makes me think you've never seen a cock before”

Jyn scowls at him. “I'm just interested in seeing if _it_ still works”

“It does”, he states dryly. “You could take this off, and... see for yourself”, he says with grin.

His words leave her flushed. She'd sometimes still find herself surprised by how crude he could be, especially if he had on his uniform, the contrast of elegance and vulgarity so stark. Yet, undeniably, enticing.

“No? Well-”. She stands up abruptly from the bed, and makes her way toward him.

Focusing solely on his face, she takes a hold of his garment, and pulls it down in one swift move. Ignoring her heating face, she takes a small peak.

_It looks like any other healthy male, human phallus._

Drawing her close to him, she feels Krennic nuzzle her neck softly. “Will you grant me the honor of undressing you, now?”, he whispers in her ear.

Not trusting her voice, she hums in approval.

 

She lies on the bed like an animal ready to be sacrificed, while he looks down at her like a predator gazing at it’s prey with hungry eyes. But, she feels no fear laying before him, only excitement, and a slight unease.

Leaning over, he places a small kiss on her neck, from where he beings a small trail all the way down until he reaches the edge of her undergarment; where he doesn’t stop, instead placing two kisses over the fabric, that leave shivers down her spine.

Taking the small undergarment in his hands, he slowly begins dragging it down her legs, all while never taking his eyes of her. Flustered, she keep she keeps her gaze down, focused on the small fabric.

When it’s over, and her body is exposed in it’s entirety, Krennic quietly takes her in his arms, and carries her over into the bathroom.

 

See-oh shows it’s distaste towards her by serving her a substance, that not only looks inedible, but smells like it is, as well. If there’s any sign that becoming more intimate with Krennic will change nothing in other areas, it has to be his disinterest in telling off the droid, and/or offering her any of his own breakfast food; instead, ordering her to stay away from his plate, and finish her own.

“Bastard”

He only grins into his cup of Stimcaf.

When their plates are cleared, Jyn remains seated, not feeling to impatient to leave just yet. Krennic meanwhile, takes his time finishing his glass of wine, accompanied with some cloudberries- which she isn’t allowed to take.

“Was your destination really far?”, she asks abruptly.

“Far enough to be a bother”, Krennic answers without glancing at her, instead stirring his glass.

“Aside from work, did you keep busy there, doing...anything else?”

“Sleep...although...speaking of work...”. His expression turns from bored, to stern, making Jyn quickly regret staying longer in her seat. “What have you been keeping yourself busy with, these days?”

“Nothing...interesting”.

“That’s not what I’ve been told. In fact I might have to discipline a few of my soldiers in regards to...something about brawling, with a young woman-”

“I’ve faced stormtroopers and  bounty hunters, some kicks with your soldiers is hardly a big deal”.

He looks at her angry. “They are to look after you, not subject you to any training session-”

“I ordered them to!”, Jyn yells. “I demanded they do so or, I’d go pick a fight somewhere else”

“Why?”, he asks rubbing his temples.

“It’s always helped me relax in the past, and I missed it...I...didn’t think you’d be so bothered...”

In all honesty she hadn’t thought it through very much. And while she had  expected See-oh to say something about the fights, she hadn’t expected Krennic to approach the matter in such a serious way. She was actually quite puzzled with his attitude.

Standing up, Krennic quickly makes his way towards her. “I’m bothered, by what goes through your mind at times. The death troopers are not your playmates, and as such, they can hurt you in a fight. I’m not risking that while you're all under my supervision. These brawls stop, now!” he says slamming his glass on the table.

“Will you have them disciplined in any way..?”, Jyn asks softly.

“I should”

She takes his hand, and looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t, It’s my fault, punish me”

He lets out loud sigh. “You're such a hazard”. Taking out a chair, he sits beside her. “Are you aware of what a Ball is? And I don’t mean spherical object”

“Some gathering for the rich”, she replies annoyed at the change of topic.

“Ever wanted to assist?”

“Only to punch of few of those snobs”. He lets out a small chuckle. “Where are you going with this?”

“The foundation of the Empire, will be celebrate in two weeks. As a way to commemorate the occasion, a special gathering is held: the Imperial Ball. I was hoping you’d join me for the evening”

“So you're blackmailing me”, she says with a frown.

“It’s not blackmail if you come on your own free will, but something tells me that would be unlikely”.

“Is this how you ask all your dates?”

“You don’t have to go, of course you did offer retribution...”

“I’ll go”, she says standing up and heading toward the exit, having had enough of her conversation with Krennic.

 

  
A week goes by with things going fine between Jyn and Krennic. Having enrolled in the Hesperidium Academy, Jyn finds her weeks full of new information to take in and memorise, as well as with assignments to complete and send. During the day, both, Krennic and her keep busy with their own tasks, only seeing each other during lunch and dinner, with their conversations never straying towards any intimate topics.

Based solely on that, nothing seems to have changed between them, but that’s because it's during the night that she’s reminded of how different things are beneath the surface.

Once the sun goes down a new routine comes to life, one where she’s expected to go wait for him in his room, once dinner is over: He’ll come through the door, undress (without any trace of shame), then he’ll undress her (something he’d insisted on doing), and finally join her in bed. They spend the night kissing everywhere, and touching each other, almost, everywhere; most nights he’ll get himself off by rubbing against her center, other nights he’d retreat to the bathroom; he’d often encourage her find pleasure in the same way, but after a few minutes, she’d find herself backing down, unable to feel anything but embarrassment. Still, Jyn had quickly began looking forward to their nightly encounters.

Wanting to understand more of what Krennic was offering, she’d found herself searching for information in secret. With Krennic’s library empty of any data regarding the subject of sex, she’d had to look in stores and the city’s vast library. But, sadly the research, was going slow; on the one hand she’d felt to embarrass to purchase or borrow too many books; on the other hand, she just didn't have much time to dedicate to learning about sex, with her already piling work from school. But despite the slow pace, she had learned some interesting things; for one she’d discovered what Lieutenant Lenz meant when referring to her as a ‘slapper’, (to which she vowed to make him feel pain); many others were related to various things, like sexual partners, body fluids, ‘toys’, and positions. The downside was that, in the end, the more things she learned, the more impatient she becomes...for something....

So when the novelty of Krennic’s constant attentions begins to dim down, it gives place to a growing ache, and a need for...more...

 

“Jyn Erso”, See-oh calls out.

“Yeah?”, Jyn responds, staying in place by the staircase.

“Take this to Master Krennic”, the droid says handing her a small chip.

“Sure”, Jyn answers smiling sweetly.

After a week of tasteless meals, Jyn now found it difficult to refuse the droid anything, even if it meant putting on hold her her latest assignment.

 

The chip turns out to be a model of some infrastructure with a message attached to it, and that’s all Jyn can say about it; since Krennic only takes a three second glance at it, before angrily tossing it into a drawer.

With work due, and unwilling to stay beside an enraged Krennic, Jyn, with a small caress to his nape, bids him a soft farewell, and makes her way to the door.

“Actually Jyn, would you mind staying for a while?”. The shift in his tone, is what makes her stop on her tracks and turn to look at him.

Sure enough, he’s gazing at her in the same way he does when they’re alone in his room: dark, hungry eyes firmly set on her as if in a trance.

She should politely turn him down, and return to her studies, but then she thinks of all the hours she’s dedicated to them, and  following through with her endeavour becomes less and less desirable.

Catching Krennic rise from his seat and walk up to her, leaves her thoughts silent and focused only on what he intends to do. Jyn isn’t left waiting for long as Krennic quickly walks up to her. Placing his arms around her waist, he presses her tightly against him, and seals their lips together, in a hungry kiss.

“You’ve become so proficient”, Krennic comments, after they finally part for air.

“And what do I have to become proficient at, next, for things to move along”, she questions scowling. She’d never intended to let him know of her impatience just yet, but his comment really strikes a nerve within her.

“Lets sit down”. Annoyed, Jyn attempts to leave his hold, but Krennic in response tightens his grip on her.

“I’d like for you to tell me all about your sexual encounters”, He says calmly, holding on an irritated Jyn between his legs.

“What for?”, she mumbled.

“So I know what you feel comfortable with”

“I’ll do it, if... you also share some things with me”. For a second he looks ready to deny her request, but instead he gives her a lazy smile.

“I’ll answer, depending on what the question is”

“Than so will I”

 

“How old were you the first time you had sex?”, Krennic asks, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

“Seventeen. How old were you?” Jyn answers.

He doesn’t answer immediately, but after a deep intake, he responds. “Sixteen. How many partners have you had?”

“Two... How many have you had?”.

“Countless. Who were these people you slept with? Old comrades, perhaps?”

“One, was member of the Gari’yero Gang...and, I don’t really know who the other is....”

_Riff Vax, was among the oldest, and most important members of the Gari’yero Gang. Loud and brash, he made himself stick out like a sore thumb wherever he went. From the moment Jyn presented herself the band of criminals, he’d kept a close eye on her. At first she thought it was due to distrust, maybe even a form of irrational hatred, but, as it turned out, he was actually attracted to her. She often kept to herself, not trusting anybody within the gang’s circle, but every now and then, she’d let herself be dragged by Riff to a night out at the pub. And on one of those many nights, well, she’d given in, and slept with the ruffian. They only shared two encounters, both of which were very brief, with Jyn not willing to stay more than she had to, and Riff falling like a dead corpse, the high amounts of alcohol finally taking it’s toll on him. She’d been eighteen, at the time and to paranoid to enjoy herself, lucky, Riff took well her petition to remain as strict acquaintances._

“Having sex with a stranger, in the position that you were, doesn’t sound like a wise action to partake in”

It wasn’t, and she’d known it even back then, but she had two blaster pistols, and five knives, while the young man on the other hand, was a local she’d seen working in the closest repair shop.

_He was tall, well built, and quite handsome- even when covered in oil. He was interested in her, she was in him and in taking the next step to adulthood. But, he also turned out to be a tool, ordering her around like some house pet. So, as soon as he fell asleep, she’d left, taking most of his credits , with her._

“I was young and curious”, she says, lightly punching his arm.

“Curious...? What exactly were you taught in regards to sex? What did you know back then?”

She finds herself too ashamed to respond, and for a second, tries to figure out some way to escape answering, or discussing the topic at all, anymore. But Krennic wouldn't give in so easily, and either way, he’d probably end up making some interpretation out of her silence, so in the end, she settles for going further with her head held up high.

“They taught me how human children were conceived: how the act must be conducted between a male and a female, and how they’re bodies must fit, for the conception to take place. But they also told me how it can be possible to avoid creating a child”.

“That's all?”. His voice is filled with bewilderment. “Why weren’t you given any more information?

“There was...an incident, and... Saw, well...he became very strict about stuff like that, forbidding anyone to talk about that topic, with me...”

“What incident?”

“I...kissed a friend of mine, in the mouth; word reached Saw, and he was furious about it...”

_Furious was an understatement for how Saw had taken the news. She’d been twelve, and Kori, one of her closest friends, a strapping seventeen year old, the only other, youngest member in Saw’s division. The kiss had meant nothing. That afternoon, she’d been telling Kori how’d she caught two of their superiors kissing by the medical bay, and how unpleasant she’d found it up close. Her friend had laughed at her, confidently expressing how’d she’d someday think otherwise. Annoyed at not being taken seriously, and attempting to prove Kori wrong, she’d grabbed him, and planted a fast kiss on his lips. They’d both found it an odd experience, which they could live without repeating. Kori had ended up punished going through extra extraneous training; Jyn on the other hand had been given a long talk about human reproduction, and a serious warning about “doing anything with anyone”. Distraught at having angered Saw, Jyn followed through with what was ordered; until she was told to leave..._

“I see...and you never bothered furthering your knowledge on this.”

If it was going to anger her commander why would she? And, clearly it wasn’t that much of a consequential matter, if she wasn’t going to be taught more about it. But then she’d found herself in that pub, low in spirits, looking at the young man she’d been unable to gaze away from the moment she’d arrived, with her body itching in need of something.

_He’d come close, than offered to help her take her mind off things, and away she went. She could’ve rejected his advances so many times, but the moment she knew what his intentions were, curiosity had taken over, and more than that, a deep feeling of satisfaction. Of course Saw would be furious to know what she was doing, but he wasn’t there, and that was his fault alone. So she rebelled, and proceeded to do as she pleased in that moment, deciding she’d deal with the guilt later._

“No”

“And none of your partners provided you with anything newz. Instead, subjecting you to quick fuck”

_After her first encounter had gone with mix to bad results, Jyn had decided that the act of sex, wasn’t anything, all that exciting to look into. Pleasurable to a certain extent? Sure. But, that was it. And, that, along with her guilt, made for a displeasing activity. So, she’d decided to leave it be. Ignore the subject all together, for as long as possible. Until, Riff had gotten lucky. But, with his state during their encounters, it wasn't difficult to move on._

“I think it was good”

He places a soft kiss on her on her head. “But you don’t have to conform yourself with ‘good’, you can have much more, even...providing it yourself..”

“What do you mean?”

“Let me show you”, he whispers, slowly lifting her shirt.

 

With his help, her clothes are completely shed, which leaves Jyn unbothered, until she’s made aware of how covered Krennic remains. Upon her continuous insistence, he discards his jacket and shirt, as well as leaving his trouser loosened.

All goes quite smoothly, Jyn doesn’t even question Krennic when he orders her to sit between him, with her legs spread over his own. Despite feeling slightly awkward, she positions herself accordingly. And with her back against his chest, she allows Krennic’s hand to wander freely over her body.

“Close your eyes”, he orders.

Without her sight, the rest of her senses become widely enhanced: the feel of his rough hands brushing over her body, has her shivering; their scents mixed together, have her feeling intoxicated; the silence in the room, increases the sound of their intakes of air.

She feels him take her right hand, and bring it up to his lips. The feeling of his wet, hot mouth around her fingers, has her open her eye and turn around.

“Wha-”

He quiets her with a kiss. “What did I say? If you disobey, we stop”

With a sigh, she turns around, once again complying with his order, as he continues drenching her fingers. Once he’s done with his task, he surprises her once more, by placing her hand right on her center, and slowly rubbing against it, back and forth.

An explosion of sensations takes over her. Pleasure and shame coming together within her. Her body, feeling like it’s been set ablaze. Yet, all too soon, it becomes unbearable. And she’s twisting her body, trying to run away from it all.

Krennic doesn’t let her, keeping her in place as firmly as he can. “Shhh...relax”

“It...feels...odd”, she stammers.

“You’re fighting it. Don’t. Let it wash over you. Feel, think only of your pleasure...”

His touch becomes more aggressive, with his hand moving over her own at a faster and harder pace, the contact awakening something in her body, that just kept getting stronger and stronger. She also feels him abusing her breast with his other hands, squeezing and pinching her nipples without mercy. Her neck and shoulders aren’t spared from the abuse either, with him alternating between kisses, bites, and long licks. With all the attention put on it, her body soon begins responding almost on its own, with her hips meeting the movement of her hand.

“Very good, Jyn...my sweet girl..tell me...how...do you feel?”. His sounds strained and out of breath. A moan escapes his mouth, and it’s then that she becomes aware of his own softer hip movements, against her.

“There’s...something...it feels so- it’s like...an itch- I don’t...know...”

“Follow that feeling... wherever it feels good... stay there”. He removes his hand, but her movements don’t cease, instead they grow more frenetic. “Oh, love... don’t you know...what that is...?” She can barely keep track of his words, over her erratic breathing. “...it’s the first of many, that I’ll have you feeling, over and over, with my hands, my mouth, my cock-”

She interrupts him with a sharp intake of breath.

Her body goes limp, yet her heart continues beating rapidly. Ever fibre of her body feels as if it has just been struck by lightning. The sensation had come over her fast and strong, she’d been completely unprepared for it to hit her as it had, having never felt anything as pleasant. As she sought the itch expanding within her, nothing else mattered. Much less that she was forcefully assaulting her genitalia while lying on Orson Krennic.

“You did perfectly, love”, Krennic whispers in her ear, softly nuzzling her her cheek.

She lets out a content sigh, pleased with his words and his attention. The feeling of his hands softly caressing her body, and taking her hand within his, slowly steers her into a state of serenity. But, much to her displeasure, she’s pulled away from her calm state by the light brush of her own fingers over her center, causing her to feel a slight stinging sensation. Despite the sensitivity, she keeps quite, looking with morbid curiosity.

He lightly presses one finger within her entrance, it stings, but feels pleasant as well, very much so. After moving it around, and coating it with her fluids, he takes it out and repeats the same action with another finger. Raising her hand up to his face, he then proceeds to lap at her wet digits with hunger, leaving her, speechless.

With a small kiss, he places her hand down, and takes to lightly brushing her hair. The gentle caress, obstructing her from thinking clearly, and instead slowly subjecting her to close her eyes once again.

 

But even with her mind free to deliberate, what is there to consider, when all she can register is satisfaction?

 

 _Nothing_ , she decides, this is what she wants, and what she deserves, and no longer would she allow someone to tell her otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	14. Muy vacantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformed from head to toe, Jyn is about to enter a world of enchantment and riches; may the force be in her favor.

“Could you stop!”, Jyn yells. The droid complies, letting go her hair. Taking one last look at it’s client, it leaves without a word; most likely offended.

Biting her lip, Jyn takes to grumbling in silence, wary of what the ending result of her hair cut will be. Of course, getting a haircut wasn’t even her idea in the first place. Orson Krennic, was all to blame for that. Turning her into a human, life sized doll for the day, for their late engagement, some, over the top party. A _Ball,_ as the prestigious attendants refer to it.

Another droid goes towards her. Jyn braces herself. The thought of going through another session of violent hair strokes, make her contemplate running away. Fuck Orson Krennic, and his Balls.

“We shall now proceed with drying and brushing”.

_Ok..._

 

In total it takes three hours to have her hair finished. Two of these hours, requiring her to stay still, waiting for her hair to dry. The wait is so exasperating, she begins to miss the harsh mistreatment of her hair. At least that provided her with some distraction. Such as thinking up insults, or ways to trash the droid without being incriminated.

After her hair is done, she gets moved to the area of makeup and accessories. Luckily, It only takes an hour. Apparently, Krennic had ordered for some simple style. Despite the awkwardness, of having a robot stand only a centimetre apart from her, the task is done quickly.

And after five hours, Jyn happily leaves the Coruscant Prime Beauty Salon. Krennic doesn’t tell her, but Jyn knows the price for such a service isn’t cheap. Not after seeing the elegantly dressed people, that enter the premise. They’re Imposing and sophisticated, in speech and appearance, to which Jyn can only sigh at what she’ll have to put up with, once the night sets.

 

“Do I look presentable?”, Jyn asks the death troopers waiting for her by salon’s exit.

“Yes, M’lady”

She has a feeling that, ‘yes’, is the only answer they’ll give her. But, she also likes to think that the five hours of wait were worth something, so she doesn’t push them to say more.

Not, that they’ll even say more, if she asks; not with how tight lipped, they are. They don’t even address her about the nightly brawls. Probably, very aware of their officers displeasure, towards their comrades participation. She tries to interrogate them on the matter, whenever they're alone, immensely concerned with knowing if Krennic has kept his part of the deal. But, all she’s given is a plain, “We have no information, to provide, M’lady”

Annoyed, she lays of the subject. Instead, taking to begrudgingly trust Krennic’s word; trusting he’ll keep this promise, as he has, with the many others he’s kept so far.

 

Walking into the house, Jyn is greeted with the smell of See-oh’s delicious cooking. She’s made it right on time for lunch. It’ll be a lonely affair of course, since Krennic wouldn’t be joining her. He would only be coming to the house to take her to the Imperial Palace. Until then, she has four hours to herself.

_“Good afternoon everyone, and welcome! Today is the grand day we’ve all been waiting for: The annual Imperial Ball, in honour of our proud Empire, and its noble founder. Whose presence for tonight,  we still can’t confirm, as it is said that he remains hard at work, overlooking the reconstruction of Haidoral Prime, after the devastating rebel attack. What we can confirm, are the countless Imperial officials, all lead by Grand Moff Tarkin. As well as all your favorite celebrities: singer Sawa Iora, actor Tevas Galf-”_

Jyn shuts off the holo displayer, it’s content boring her after weeks of hearing about the same topic.

She’d spent days looking over what was said about the so-called ‘event of the year’, but the interest was mostly aimed towards the guest, all either, famous, influent, rich, or all three. Having encountered all four types in the past, had Jyn grimacing at the thought of spending a whole night, around five hundred of the aforementioned. And she’d made no effort to hide her displeasure to Krennic; who curiously didn’t bother counteracting her views with arguments of his own.

But, she’d be lying if she were to say that there was absolutely nothing worth interest regarding the event. There was one thing.

Sadly, not something anyone would be mentioning.

 

_She lay comfortable beside Krennic on his bed. If she had to take a guess, she’d say it was probably midnight by now. They’d spent the last three hours exploring one another- within Krennic’s established limits.  He lay silently, his intakes, soft and quite, giving the illusion of having fallen asleep. She knew better, though. Feeling sated, he was basking in the peace and quiet of the night. Having discovered the calming effect their activities had on him, she’d decided now was the best moment to give into her curiosity, fully aware of how sensitive her subject of choice was._

_“Krenn-”_

_“Orson”, he says lazily, correcting her for the umpteenth time. She’d need time to get used to calling him by his given name._

_“Orson...”. It just, always sounds, odd, to hear herself say it. “Is it true that...the Emperor’s palace had once-”_

_“Been home to the Jedi?”, he interrupts sounding more alert.“Yes, and you’d do well to not give too much thought to it, never mind voicing such things out loud”_

_“You’re always saying how important gaining knowledge is, and the stories about them, the things they could do! According to my father, mother would say that they made their weapons- their lightsabers!- from Kyber crystals._

_“Jyn-”_

_“Saw... he told me stories about them, how they fought in the clone wars- he even met one! His name was...Starwalker-”_

_“Skywalker”, he says with a sigh._

_“Yes! Please, you have to know much more about them...”. He’d always enjoyed her begging, and it didn’t hurt to feed his ego a bit._

_“I can only imagine what you’ve been told about them...They’re not heroes Jyn, they don’t deserve your interest or fascination”_

_“But the things they could do... Read minds, lift objects at will!”_

_“There are known species that also have those abilities. They were individuals with a rare genetic mutation, that probably enabled their extraordinary abilities. Midichlorians, some of them would attribute it to”, he says with a condescending tone. “No matter how gifted, it doesn’t excuse their behaviour. They were a cult of beings, bent on doing as they pleased, without facing any consequences”_

_She’d heard of how the Jedi betrayed the old Republic, leading to their search and capture, or death, as they resisted. But the stories she’d been told as a child, of their heroic acts, their bravery, their connection with the force, had her viewing them as great heroes, who if still around would have put an end to the conflict between the Empire and the rebels. Of course, those had been the fantasies of a seven year old, who had yet to know about life’s complexities. How, in the name of good, heroes can commit appalling acts, tainting themselves and their ideals. And as bitter as it sounds,  in a way, Krennic’s perspective just seems more real, harsh, but better aligned with the grim reality she’s seen._

_Yet, a part of her, a very small part, that over time, has withered almost into nothing, wants to believe, that the knights from her stories had existed, and can still exist._

_“Have you ever met one?”_

_“No”, he answers, in a somber tone._

 

“Jyn Erso!”, a mechanical voice yells on the other side of her her bedroom door.

“See-oh”, Jyn greets, while allowing the droid to enter.

“You're fabric has arrived. Finish fixing yourself”, it says after leaving what Jyn presumes to be her new dress for the night.

Jyn doesn’t bother informing the droid that, all she has left to do is put on the dress, with no further _fixing_ required. “Thank you See-oh. Goodbye”

Unwrapping the plastic protector, Jyn finds herself looking with curiosity what, _proper_ garment Krennic has chosen for her to wear, as opposed to trusting her to pick something.

_At least having him take my measurements had been fun._

With the dress finally unveiled, she begins to see why he’d opted to choose something for her, instead.

 

She was expecting to be garbed in something elegant, but Krennic’s choice of clothing had her quite surprised. The fabric in her hands was so delicate and refined, that it felt like she was sullying it, just by holding it. The gown was completely black, reaching all the way down to her ankles, with her shoulders and upper back accompanied solely with a thin strap, decorated with...diamonds!

Putting on her simple black colored flat shoes, she looks into the mirror. Hair combed and straightened, falling softly behind her back, looking bright and healthy; dress hugging her figure, it’s delicate material, polished completely; it’s complete. Her transformation is finished. And despite feeling a tad awkward, she likes the image in the mirror, even if it is so vastly different from her usual self. But, of course, that is the point.

Looking closely into the mirror, she can’t help noticing how the old worn out cord attached to her Kyber crystal stands out against the delicate gown. Yet, no matter how complex her feelings toward her mother have become, she could never rid herself of the necklace. It had been a constant reminder of her mother’s love, and the duty Jyn felt she had toward it. Whenever she felt the weight of a harsh day on her shoulders, she’d grip the crystal tightly, and encourage herself to keep going, forward, aimlessly. But, she was no longer the young fugitive, hiding from someone else’s foe. Now, she had a family, a home, desires, a path waiting to be forged.  And while she wasn’t willing to put the past behind her forever, it felt all too tempting to forget it. At least, for one night.

With trembling hands, a fast beating heart, and her breath held in, she takes the string between her hands, lifting it from it’s place around her neck.

A heavy weight is lifted.

Cradling the pendant gently in her hand, she walks toward her night table. Opening a drawer, she’s surprised to find a little, lustrous, green colored sphere: the Naboo pearl.

_Just for tonight._

 

She walks down the stair, nervously, feeling her face heat up with every step she takes. Already, she feels the strain of moving past her comfort zone, into yet, another new, unexplored territory.

Walking into the living room, she’s met with her _date_ , standing straight, looking over the bright city lights. So absorbed in his thoughts, she’s disinclined to disturb him, finding him more compelling than ever when, careless of his surroundings he allows himself to just be, as he is, and not as he must.

But, not one to let his guard down for long though, he promptly turns around to look at her. His serious expression quickly shifting into one of delight.

He looks as clean and polished as always: his uniform pristine from bottom to top, his hair carefully arranged in place, and his posture and expression, flawlessly giving away nothing but pride and confidence.

“You look, very...enticing”, Krennic says, approaching fast. His expression betraying how eager he is to have her near him. Halfway through, she catches a small gleam of bewilderment go through his eyes, which had settled below her neck. He says nothing, though, instead gathering her in his arms, and planting his lips upon hers.

The simple brush of their lips quickly escalates into a battle for dominance, each one seeking to satiate their growing hunger. Hands quickly begin an impatient exploration to feel more of what lays beneath the layers of clothing.

If he were to disregard the whole event in that moment; just say, “Fuck it”, and allow them to stay, without a second thought she’d proceed to rid him completely of his attire, allow him to rid her of her own, and probe him untiringly until exhaustion, while allowing him to do as he pleases with her body. She’d be so filled with glee, that in her stupor she would even try approaching him about some of the things she’s learned on her own. Things that she’s been to embarrassed about to simply voice out loud to him. Things her pride took it’s time consenting to.

But, slowly, yet firmly, Krennic takes a step back away from her. Clearly set, on going through with their plans for the evening.

“See-oh”, he calls out loudly.

The droid rushes through the door, swiftly, as if already anticipating it would be called upon soon. Robot and master have a brief and silent exchange, all made through glances. The droid then wordlessly, looks towards Jyn. Annoyed by the lack of explanation, Jyn attempts to speak up, but is shut instantly upon feeling See-oh’s Contact image sensor activate, with it’s telling LED light focused on her: The droid is scanning her. But, for what, she does not know.

Looking over at Krennic for answers, she finds him comfortably, leaning on the wall, adjusting his gloves.

“Krennic?”. He doesn’t bother looking up. “Orson?”

“Hmm?”

“What is this?”

“Can’t you tell?”, he asks amused.

“Why am I being scanned?”

“To preserve your image in a holograph, which will then be sent to your father”

“Oh”. It was a surprising gesture. Her father had never mentioned wanting some token from her. But, it is supposed to be a normal thing, after all she has holos of him.

The truth is that, as much as she’d grown to care for her father, their relationship was still in it’s early stages. But, that didn’t mean they weren’t immensely close already. In fact, she’d told her father all about the Ball, well, mostly how she was dreading to go. In response, Galen had offered her comforting words, apparently understanding her lack of enthusiasm for such events.

It was oddly kind of Krennic to think of her father in such a manner. It reminded her that, they were in fact close friends, or meant to be, at least. Something easy to dismiss, when observing their plain interactions, and Krennic’s willingness to bed his friends daughter. As always the circumstance of their friendship rose questions within her, but she’d leave them be once again, and wait for the right moment to sate her curiosity.

Once the droid finishes it’s task, with Jyn ultimately smiling awkwardly towards the droid, Krennic walks up to Jyn, and with a gracious smile, he offers his arm for her to hold.

“Shall we?”, he asks.

 

  
The hovercraft they use as transportation is among the most elegantly built she’s ever seen. With a simple yet, clean exterior design, and very ample within. But, it’s computer system is nothing extraordinary, showcasing a rather straightforward manoeuvring programme, so different from Krennic’s overly complex integrated systems. It’s a clear sign he’d acquired it solely for its pleasing aesthetic design, and nothing else. It was obvious he was set on showing off.

“Here”, Krennic says handing her a small diamond pin. “It’s a comlink”

“Are you planning on ditching me at some point of the night?”

“It’s a big, crowded area. And taking advantage of that, I’m sure you’d be the one, more likely to run off. But mostly, it’s used to alert of any intruders. Some journalists are known to take the risk of breaking in”

_Speaking of which..._

“We’re not going past the press, are we?”

Krennic looks toward her amused. “Don’t want to be seen over the far reaches of the galaxy by... _all_?”

Her only answer is to glower at him.

“They know you're here. After all, we made sure to notify the galaxy that you're were finally recovered safely”, he says in a mocking tone. “ _They,_ ought to be happy you're alive and well”, he says sternly.

She looks away from him. His point is clear to her: why feel any shame, when they were the ones who pushed her away? But, _they_ are still a part of her past, and while the bitterness is there, so is the affection, even if it remains dim and quiet.

Krennic takes a hold of her hand, squeezing it firmly. “We won’t pass by them”, he says softly. She offers him a little small, grateful to put the subject to an end. “Perhaps this gathering will help you polish your social skills”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “what makes you say that?”

“In the almost two months you’ve been here you haven’t made any new acquaintances, and seeing how you won’t be assisting to your classes, you need some way to practice interacting with others, lest you forget”

"I speak with you plenty”

“I’m a kind and patient man, not everyone will take your lovely _compliments_ as nicely as I do”

“You're anything, but, that. And I’ll have you know, I don’t go losing my patience with everyone, as I do with you”. His expression is one of complete disregards for her words.

“So it’s safe to say you won’t be assaulting any of the drunk men here”, he says drily.

“They were being a nuisance! ”

“That’s your justification?”

“As long as they don’t provoke me, I’ll behave-”

“You will behave with these _people_ , Erso, or I will have you locked up in a cell, for a week”

She crosses her arms irritated. “It was you're idea to bring me” she mumbles, glaring at her companion.

 

She’d seen the Imperial palace from afar, a few times, often trying to imagine how it must have been a long time ago, when it was inhabited by the mysterious Jedi Knights. But she could never look past the great Imperial flags raised beside it; her mind unable to think of a world in which the Empire has never existed.

The palace stands tall and imperious, an impressive monument showcasing the power of the Empire. Yet, it’s beauty feels cold, and vacant. Something that up close is still very much more apparent upon stepping inside: with it’s vast halls, almost empty, if not for the few imperial banners, and paintings here and there.

 

Once they reach their destination, the change in the atmosphere is all too palpable. The area where the Ball is being held consists of a large space, abundantly illuminated; with tables, seats, and banners everywhere, and the walls covered in an intricate gold design, bathing it all in a soft gold light. Many doors also, surround the area, which according to Krennic lead to smaller gathering rooms, and the Emperor's garden. But, what truly differentiates this area from the rest, is how alive and warm it feels with the presence of all the guest chatting amongst themselves.

Everywhere she looks, people dressed in the utmost sophisticated manner surround her; all with the intent of standing out, so much, that Jyn in her simple dress, feels under dressed. In contrast, the Imperial officers walk around in their standard uniforms, proudly showcasing their insignia, much like Krennic, who she notes is among the few who accessories his uniform with a cape; something that doesn’t surprise her, as she can’t imagine him making an entrance without commanding everyone's attention from the first second.

Many people, in fact, had already spotted the Director, and had made sure to greet him, but all from afar, to busy interacting with someone else. Still, Jyn was already dreading going over the formalities of meeting all the guest, already finding their constant laughing, bothersome.

 

“Director Krennic”, a human male calls out while walking up to them.

Dressed completely in a black suit, it’s fabric shimmering lightly, he presents a polished appearance. He’s tall, a bit more than Krennic even, but his figure is thin, and quite fragile. Yet, in spite of it, he stands straight, exhibiting great confidence.

“Garlan Vong. What a pleasure”. Krennic’s tone is cold, matching perfectly with the stern demeanour he’d acquired upon entering the palace gates. So different from how he is when they’re alone.

“Nonsense, the pleasure is mine”. Garlan Vong places his eyes on her. “So nice to see you bring some company, you rarely do nowadays... M’lady”. He takes her hand, placing a soft kiss upon it. It takes Jyn great willpower to not smack his face away.

“Hi...” She tries to hide her disdain with a smile, but Vongs intrigued expression alerts her that she has failed.

“She’s shy” Krennic says, discreetly caressing her back.

“Ah, how sweet. Anyway, I’m glad I’ve run into you. I’ve been informed that our _gathering_ will be taking place” For the briefest of seconds, she sees Krennic’s cold expression break away, it’s instantaneous, but whatever this _gathering_ is about, it’s important. “messenger droids have been sent to notify everyone else immediately.

“Well then, I’ll meet you there soon”

“Good”. Vong, turns toward her, giving a small bow. “M’lady”

 

“I have to meet with a few colleagues and guests, it’s a small formality that is typically done in these events”

“Why haven’t you mentioned it”

“There wasn’t supposed to be one, but, an important _guest_ has made himself present, and such an honour can’t be refused”

“I understand”. She really does, still, it doesn't make the prospect of bearing the party alone any easier.

“Do you see the set of doors on the right side? All of them lead towards the Emperor's garden.  It’s less crowded, and more peaceful”

“I thought you said I had to practice my social skills?”  

“It was suggestion, which you may follow or not. I do however stand by my order”

“Yes, sir”

He looks at her pleased, with a smug expression. “Good girl”, he says placing a kiss on her hand.

 

The Emperor’s garden is sight of beauty and color, yet another area so different from the majority of the palace’s design. Taking over such a wide extension of land, its soil is covered in all kinds of vegetation, some even of unknown nature to her; such as the oddly shaped trees planted in what could be considered the center of the landscape. Walking through the garden are also a few guests, but the number of people is much smaller in comparison to those within the palace, and with most of them ignoring her, Jyn’s left on her in peace.

After walking for a few minutes, and having reached what is established as the limits up to where the guests can explore, Jyn seats herself on a small bench. Closing her eyes, she takes in the cool night air.

 

The soft sound of footsteps approaching towards her quickly catches her attention. Looking towards the source of the incoming steps, she surprised to find a young woman walking up to her with a shy expression.

“Hello”, the stranger says softly.

The young woman is dressed in long, dark green dress, with a small, black cloak loosely hanging over her shoulders, like a cape. Her lengthy hair is a vibrant violet color, neatly combed into a braid.  She’s painted much more heavily than Jyn, but, it suits her.

“Hi”, Jyn says curtly.

The young woman, without invitation takes a seat next to Jyn. “I’m Isvasa Liuva, pleased to make your acquaintance”

“I’m...Jyn Erso”

Isvasa remains quite, her expression deep in contemplation. “Oh!”, she exclaims, in surprise. “You're that girl...who was lost...for such a long time...taken by those bounty-oh! I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to even talk about it...I’m...glad you're safe now”

Analysing Isvasa’s gestures and voice, Jyn doesn’t detect any deceit in her words, sounding quite sincere. If she is lying though, she’s quite good at it.

“Thanks...”

“Sorry, you're probably wondering what I’m doing here...” Her face acquires an intense blush. “I- like a few others- was just...curious to see who Director Krennic had brought with him”

Jyn’s aware that it’s not just mere curiosity on Isvasa’s part; or so her gestures indicate. What’s curious, is that Isvasa Liuva is exactly the kind of lady she’d imagine Krennic with. After all the joking she’d done regarding his marriage prospects, and here he actually has a beautiful lady, asking for him.

But, what to make of this information, Jyn does not know.

“He’s a friend of my father, who is very busy working, far away. I’m staying with Krennic for now...so I’m not...lonely...”

“You really are nice, Jyn”, Isvasa says smiling gently at her. “These events can be really intimidating, with all these important people, but, most are really nice. You can come with me. Since the Director has...made himself _busy_ ”, she says with a slightly irritated tone.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother-”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Really, I’m fine here, I love gazing at the flowers-”

“You like gardening?”

“I like botan-”

“Really? I do too! Of course, I’m more focused in the benefits that certain plants can provide us with-”

Jyn’s comlink goes off: Krennic is looking for her.

 

The _gathering_ has apparently come to an end, and as such Krennic expects her join him inside the palace. Perhaps suspecting of her reluctance to move, he’s promised they won’t be there for more than two more hours. It’s still more than Jyn could ever want to bear, but, she’ll take what she can get.

Isvasa is more than happy to accompany her back to the palace, and on the way tell her about some of the guests, her family, and her work. First of all, she knows almost everyone within the Core system’s elite; second, her family is very rich; and third, she works for her father’s company, they apparently own some planets and distribute many of the exotic vegetation within them.

“It’s a shame the Alderaan royal family couldn’t make it...than again, there is some tension with them in the Senate...I think you’d like Princess Lei-” Poor Isvasa walks straight into Jyn. “Something wrong?”

She can see Krennic, standing out among the sea of people around him. And beside him, to his right, a certain Lieutenant, who she has unfinished business with. Krennic’s words ring loudly in her mind, but the desire to get back at the snotty officer is too great a desire to ignore.

“What do you know about Lieutenant Lenz?”

Isvasa looks at Jyn confused. “He’s...a respected Imperial officer; one of the youngest to achieve his position, of course, poor Lieutenant Raz did pass away suddenly under odd circumstance... Any way...he’s a part of Grand Moff Tarkin’s crew, which is quite an honor. So, why do you want to know?”

“I don’t like him. Our one and only encounter so far, was quite... _unpleasant_ ”

Isvasa looks a Jyn surprised. “Really? That's so odd...He’s a very charming man. So many hearts were broken when he got married just a few months ago”

“Well, he called me, a dirty slapper” Isvasa lets out a loud cackle, leaving Jyn huffing in outrage

“I’m sorry, really. It’s just...so silly...that sounds...like the kind of insult...a jealous ex-lover would use”, Isvasa says between laughs.

_Oh...?_

“He’s still a piece of shi- er...nerf herder”

“I can handle obscene speech” Isvasa says pushing Jyn lightly. “But, If you think that's bad, you should probably avoid any encounters with some of the Director's past _ladies_. They can be quite vicious, not bothering to understand you're just his ward for now. And all because they want him for themselves”

“He’s his own person. They can’t just lock him somewhere”

Isvasa stares at Jyn in a bewildered manner. “Not forcefully! Especially not...in a physical way by... restraining him...They just want his _willing_ attention for as long as possible, before he eventually gets bored and leaves them. It’s always the same...but, it’s nice while it lasts”

A sour taste forms in her mouth, it's bitter, and difficult to swallow. She feels a small pull from within her stomach, it’s not painful, but she doesn't like it. Her dress feels heavy, and too tight. She scratches her arms, unsure of what to do with the odd sensations surfacing from within.

She knows the source of her unease lies within Isvasa’s words, but she’s not sure she wants to go over them to find out what’s the cause, for what she feels. Yet, her mind does it anyway, and she can see almost see every word.

She feels Isvasa touch her shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Krennic had offered her to stay with him for an undetermined period of time, and while at first she’d considered the idea of being on her own to be better, she’d quickly come to shed that option. In the present moment, it was even more unfathomable the thought of leaving. But, if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that things would change, and from experience, not in a way that she may want them to. Meaning, that It’s best she accept that Krennic’s attention wouldn’t remain solely on her for long.

Jyn gives her an ample smile. “Yes, of course”

  
Something she’d just have to accept, and move past.

 

As always.

 

Which would be easy, if not for the growing distaste within her, for that approach.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	15. Huye conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among careless, dancing ladies and gentlemen, the fair maiden makes her way through a night of greetings of all kind...

 Standing far away from the lively, dancing crowd, Jyn can’t help questioning if she isn’t dreaming. It was only a few months ago that she’d just been sleeping out in the woods, and before that, making a living out of stealing from the same people she now stood beside.

 “The Director will be very displeased if you continue to make him wait”, Isvasa Liuva says.

 The wealthy young woman, had turned out to be a pleasant companion. The feeling seemed to be mutual, seeing how Isvasa hadn’t been willing to part from her side. She was quite talkative, but Jyn not being so herself among newcomers, didn’t find it displeasing as it made up for her lack of input.  

 “He’s hardly missing my company if he insists on chatting with the Lieutenant. But, alright, If after fifteen minutes the Lieutenant hasn’t left, I’ll go meet up with Kre-Ors-er... The Director”. Isvasa looks at her inquisitively, but  says nothing, instead  looking ahead towards the dancing guests. “So what did they find on that remote planet?”

 “Oh, right! Well it had these small lakes, and beside theme, these flowers that, well, according to some investigations, have this property within them that could help our immune system battle some of the most dangerous viruses. Tests are currently being run, but so far the results are positive”

 “So does the Emperor have this species planted in his garden?”

 “If he does, it’s not in the area where guests are permitted...”, Isvasa says pouting.

 “You really are knowledgeable about plant life”

 Isvasa’s cheeks turn slightly red. “It’s really mostly about those that have properties that can benefit our health in any way...”

 “You're father’s company exports many different types of vegetation, right? You must be quite happy working there”

 “Well, somewhat...” Isvasa says, looking away from Jyn. “What will you do once you’ve finished with your studies? Is there any occupation you have your eye on?”

 “I’m not sure... “Jyn answers, twirling her fingers around her necklace relentlessly.

 “Well... there’s still plenty of time left to decide, but... whenever you do, make sure it’s exactly what you want, that it’s just  for yourself and no other person”. Isvasa’s voice is laced with solemnity and the slightest tinge of melancholy.

 Jyn turns to her companion, her restless hands putting an end to their aimless motion. “How do I know it’s what I want?”

 Placing a hand under her chin, Isvasa glances toward the dancing crowd deep in thought. “Well... Because it will mean the most to you, you’ll do anything for it, even if... it means going against those...close to you”

 “Why do it, then?”, Jyn exclaims bewildered.

 “Because, to not do so, would be to go against your own desires, and when you do, than you're life is no longer yours, and that’s no way to live. Jyn... that's how people become living corpses...”

 Perplexed at the words uttered by the wealthy young lady, who only moments ago was talking excitedly about her gown, Jyn stands silent, unsure of what to say. Isvasa isn’t much older than Jyn (only nine years), but her words reveal a hidden wisdom, forged by experience.

 “Sorry... look how serious I’ve made things when this is supposed to be a celebration”  Isvasa says smiling awkwardly. “Uh...I think your time is up, Jyn”

 Turning to look towards the crowd, Jyn immediately catches sight of Krennic walking towards her with Lieutenant Lenz beside him, holding onto a blonde human female, happily gazing at him.

 

 

 “M'lady, how pleasing it is to _finally_ see you, and in such fine company; Lady Liuva”. Taking Jyn’s hand, tightly within his, Krennic greets Isvasa with a small bow.

 “Good evening Lady Liuva, _Lady..._ Erso. The Director has been searching for you, M’lady, for quite a while”, Lieutenant Lenz says with contempt.

 “Good evening, gentleman” Isvasa says greeting both officers with a curtsy. “Please forgive me, Director Krennic, Lieutenant Lenz, it was all my fault; you see, I’ve found in Jyn someone who is as passionate about flowers as I am, and I just couldn’t let her be”

 “That’s alright M’lady, in fact I’m quite pleased to see that my charge has made a new friend” Krennic says looking at Jyn with a tenderness, that only adds to his patronizing words.

 Taking a deep breath, Jyn keeps herself quiet and still, not daring to move or speak, lest she end up insulting someone’s poor mother and smacking a certain other person, whose eyes she can feel setting her on fire over and over, within their mind.

 “Good evening, M’lady. I am Yara Uteva Lenz!”, says abruptly the young female beside Lenz, holding her hand towards Jyn enthusiastically.

 Yara is all grins, so different from her husband’s cool expression. At about Jyn’s height, she stands proudly in her long satin, red dress, with her jewelry shining almost as brightly as her smile

 Nice to meet you”, Jyn says, shaking Yara’s hand softly.

 With her smile never faltering, Yana returns the handshake with much more energy. She looks about ready to say more, but is stopped by Isvasa walking past her, waving at someone; a relative, most likely a brother or cousin, due to the familiarity of the head of vibrant violet hair, who waves back.

 

“Cover”, Isvasa greets with an ample smile. Walking up to their small group, Cover _,_ nervously glancing around, gives a small bow.

 “Director Krennic. Lieutenant Lenz. Ladies”. The greeting is a bit shaky, with the young man only briefly glancing at the three woman, instead focusing solely on the two Imperial officers. Both Krennic and Lenz, give Cover a greeting, accompanied by a look of disinterest.

 A certain tension rises in the air, manifesting strongly within the tense postures of the standing men, and for the briefest of seconds, in Isvasa, who is quick to snare the newcomer in conversation.

 “...we should head towards father”, Jyn hears Isvasa tell Cover

 “This composition is beautiful!” Yara exclaims loudly, looking with hunger towards the dancing guest in the center of the area. Lenz looks amused at his wife, while holding his hand out for her to take. “Director Krennic, won’t you please do me the honour of dancing with me?”

 Glancing briefly at Jyn, Krennic only has time to utter a simple “Yes”, before being dragged away by the cheerful blonde.

 Jyn look towards Lenz, whose expression mirrors Jyn’s exact sentiment: bafflement. However, the Lieutenant isn’t given much more time to think over his wife’s actions, as Isvasa in a change of heart, decides to remain in place, and ask Lenz for a dance; after a cordial acceptance, both make their way quickly toward the dance floor.

 “M’lady?” Cover has his arm extended towards Jyn, silently asking her to join him with the other pairs.  

 Despite her desire to simply refute the man’s petition, his pleading eyes demand she be more gentle with her words. And so she chooses to respond with an honest sentence.

 “I don’t know how to dance, sir”

 Krennic had attempted to teach her the art of dance, making her practice on an almost daily basis, for two weeks. She’d made progress, but not enough to spare Krennic the pain of getting stepped on.

 Cover smiles shyly at her. “I don’t know either, M’lady. But, perhaps we can trick everyone by swaying our way through the floor?” He sounds confident and content, so different from his first impression.

 The idea is still isn’t all that appealing, but the man’s smile and hopeful expression, are hard to deny, the act of doing so, seeming akin to kicking a small defenseless creature. So proceeding a long internal sigh, Jyn takes the young man’s hand.

 

 As Cover had suggested, they stick to moving from side to side among the lively crowd around them. He’ll turn her around every now and then, but they mostly move around gently through the dance floor.

 The feeling of another man’s arm holding her waist is odd, but not unpleasant, as Cover makes sure to remain at a very respectable distance from her. The feeling is still a bit intrusive, but the man’s warm smile, makes the contact bearable. With his slightly tousled hair, tall frame, and delicate skin, Cover exudes a strong boyish charm, despite his much older age (only thirty, as he admitted), and with his kind demeanour, Jyn already knows that had she met him sooner, in another time, she would have been very attracted.

 Like Isvasa (who he confirms is his sister), he immediately recognises Jyn, but, unlike his sister, he says nothing, his pity only showing through his eyes. And for a moment Jyn wonders what they would feel toward her if they knew where she really came from. Would they look at her with disgust? Hatred? Fear? In the end it doesn’t matter, because she’d never bring herself to care for what any privileged being thought of her.

 “So have you been enjoying the evening so far M’lady?”, Cover asks.

 “It’s been alright”, Jyn replies.

 “Only?”, Cover says amused.

 “I don’t like these type of...social gatherings”

 Cover grins widely. “I understand, so many faces, many judging you...”. He looks at her timidly, his cheeks slightly flushed. “Perhaps we could...get away for a while...take a walk in the gar-”

 “Change of partners!” an excited Yara exclaims coming out of nowhere, taking Cover by the arm and dragging him away, uncaring of his pleads to wait.

 “So forward, why he didn’t even bother asking you for diner before laying out a proposition for a quick fuck by the bushes” Riu Lenz says, laughing loudly by her side. “I’d ask for a dance, but I’d rather not damage my leather boots” he says walking away.

 Jyn had been planning to taking advantage of Yara’s interruption, and make a dash outside the palace, more so with Lenz baiting her to punch him, but then his words immediately force her to change her course.

 “Why, Lieutenant Lenz, won’t you please accept one dance with me? I’m begging you, please!”, Jyn says loudly.

 Lenz quickly runs toward her, a look of anger all over his face. “What are you doing?”, he demands, eyes looking over her with the desire that she dissipate immediately.

 “Asking you for a dance Lieutenant”, she answers innocently, fully aware of the curious gazes from the guests close by. “You wouldn’t deny a poor lady You, a respectable and charming, young officer?”

 He doesn’t dignify her with an answer, and instead takes to holding her while putting as much distance as possible.

 

Sceptical of her dancing skills, the Lieutenant takes to moving them around at a slow pace. Jyn allows him to dictate their pace without complaint, and in fact without saying a single word for a while.

 

 “Fuck”, she hears Lenz exclaim upon suffering the first of her well timed stomps.

 She’s not surprised when Lenz attempts to return her painful gesture, already becoming familiar with the man’s pettiness. Their dance becomes a silent match where both partners establish as their goal, to make the other feel as much pain as possible. It is only at this moment of the night that Jyn comes to regret not wearing a pair of high heeled shoes, sharp enough to pierce through the Lieutenant’s boot; the desire to do so, becoming so great that she’s almost tempted to ask any lady around, for her footwear.

 “So... are you...Orson’s lover?” Jyn asks. Lenz stops moving abruptly, his expression, one of dread and surprise.

 Then one of pain.

 “Shit”, he exclaims stepping away from her.

 “Such language” a smirking Jyn exclaims.

 He looks at her annoyed. “I am not having this conversation with you, here”

 She’s not satisfied with the small amount of damage she’s done on the Lieutenant so far, but decides let it be. “I don’t care for having it with you anyway” Walking away, Jyn sets out to look for Krennic, whose presence she’d begun to miss.

 Having caught up to Jyn, Lenz takes a hold of her arm, and lightly pushes her away from the dance floor. “If you know what's best, you’ll keep quiet. I won’t allow you to ruin the Director’s image and career”

 Breaking out of his grasp, Jyn looks toward the Lieutenant irritated. “If I wanted to, I would have done so by now. Don’t blame me for you're reckless behaviour, I’m not the one showing signs to people, that I’ve bedded my superior”

 “He isn’t my superior”

 “Not your direct superior, but above you, nonetheless, and in more than one way...” Her voice conceals much of the distaste she feels at the thought of Krennic with Lenz in such an intimate manner, of all people.

 Lenz’s body is rigid, as if barely containing himself from acting in any reckless manner. “That was a very long time ago. And while I do admit, having behaved carelessly with my words, I can hardly blame myself for doing so, when I see a greatly admired officer taking complete charge over _scum_ like you, putting his position on the line, and all while you get to live comfortably, after all you’ve done, and still would want to do.

 “I don’t intend him any harm”, Jyn says looking at the Lieutenant straight in the eye. If he can’t detect the honest in her words, than there’s no point continuing with their conversation.

 Yet, with a sigh, as if expressing defeat, Riu Lenz let's all traces of aggravation go, choosing instead to look down at Jyn with contempt. “Well, whether he likes it or not, he’s stuck with you anyway. Stuck, _babysitting_ , instead of enjoying himself with some better company”

 “ _He_ , asked _me_ , to come here with him”, Jyn says glaring at the lieutenant, tightening the grip on his hand. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have set foot here”

 “As was demanded of him by the Council. I, of course, understand the Director’s position in regards to letting _you_ , stand in front the Council, but the Grand Moff is adamant to letting more time pass without seeing you in person-”

 “They want to know if their expenses were worth it”, Jyn states with boredom. “If I’ll collaborate”

 “At least you're aware of how much trouble your worth”

 Looking around the crowd, Jyn locates Krennic dancing at a slow tempo in beautiful harmony with Isava. “So what’s the verdict?”, Jyn asks, caressing her necklace.

 “Truly not worth all the trouble, but not so useless as to not be needed. Still, they’ll never trust you”, Lenz says in a blatant manner

 “What do I care what a bunch of old relics think?”

 “Well, one  inconvenience will be having to assist to more of these gatherings, and socialising with those so called “relics”. Of course, It should be interesting to see who’ll have a worse time, you, or the Director by being forced to bring you along, during the only time he can let loose”. The lieutenant's expression becomes grim. “Then again... if the stress does catch up to him... well, shit...looks like we’re all going to be in for some awful time...”

 The song playing comes to an end, but, as Jyn observes, unlike many of the other pairs, Krennic and Isvasa remain in place, waiting for the next instrumental composition to play. As she’d imagined, they make an appropriate match. Jyn doubts Krennic would allow anyone to boss him around with any important subject, much less with something as insignificant as to,in whose company he should be during some ball or another. The man, simply doesn’t conform himself with anything. And when all you can ever want is at an easy reach, there’s no dwelling when moving onto to something else.

 Be it a new project, or a new companion.

 “Sometimes I can’t believe I have to serve under childish men, long overdue for a retirement...” Jyn hears the Lieutenant mumble to himself. “Off to get lost again, Erso?” Lenz asks Jyn, as she steps away from him.

 “It’s really none of your business”, Jyn replies without looking back.

 The lieutenant walks up to her, clearly displeased. “It is seeing how I’ll probably be dragged to search for you, so save us the game of hide and seek”.

 “Sorry but I don’t respond to _you_ ”

 Quickening her pace, Jyn leaves the lieutenant behind, who she believes stops anyway, in his pursuit upon realising where she’s heading to.

 

When another song comes to an end, Jyn knows it’s the perfect moment to intercept Krennic, who from the looks of it, is already showing signs of impatience, through some of the small gestures Jyn has become quite familiar with in the course of their coexistence.

 He’s quick to catch sight of her in the crowded area, wasting no time heading in her direction, only giving Isvasa a brief bow, before leaving her side. The sight of the tall and imposing Director, striding towards her, like an obedient servant placing himself beside his master, makes a shiver go through Jyn’s body. She knows it’s more than the illusion of submission that excites her, it’s the fact that it's Krennic; the proud, conceited, arrogant and domineering Orson Krennic.

 Standing before her, he silently takes her hand, and with a simple glance towards the other end of the Ballroom, indicates their destination. Jyn sets her eye toward the exact same place where they first came from, hoping Krennic means to put an end to their stay within the palace.

 Krennic’s cool expression seems to have remained in place throughout the whole night, unless he’s allowed himself to let out a smile during her absence. Unlikely, though. Jyn’s not surprised by the disregard towards bidding anyone farewell, considering Krennic’s impatience. Then again, who knew how such high class individuals conducted themselves. Perhaps it was normal to just leave without a word.

 As they walk further, and further from the noise of the festivities, Jyn can’t help feeling a growing sense of contentment. The gown becoming heavier as they make their way back home. Already she wants it off. Already she misses her old self. Beside her, Krennic walks at a quick pace, seemingly matching her desire to leave. He keeps looking toward the distance, sparing her no glance, yet, there is no need for words, the soft caress of his thumb over her hand is enough to convey that her absence has been noted, and it’s a feeling Jyn finds herself relishing in. So much, that when it abruptly stops, she’s quick to look for the reason.

 It comes in the form of two figures standing in the distance. Jyn only knows the identity of one of them: Grand Moff Tarkin.

 

As one of the most prominent of Saw’s most hated Imperial leaders, Tarkin stood as a dark, cruel figure, whose only drive was to hold within his hand, power, over every star system within his reach. As the closest to the Emperor, his command over the Imperial army was almost unlimited, no decision was to be made without his knowledge and permission. There was no one Jyn could think of better to match Krennic’s domineering character than the Grand Moff, with his straight posture and stern demeanor. And to stand, so close, to one of the greatest enemies of the rebellion, ends up requiring a great amount of concentration to relax the increasing beating of her heart, preparing her body for confrontation. Lenz had warned her, but she wasn't expecting to meet the Grand Moff at such a close distance, and in such an intimate setting. But, truly, no words could have prepared her for such an event.

 The struggle to keep calm, only seems to increase upon inspecting Tarkin’s companion, who stands at a height almost equal to the Grand Moff’s, yet with a much ample build, his face, much younger than that of his companion’s. His exposed skin and neatly brushed hair, are blue, something difficult to ignore, but for for Jyn, his most prominent feature are his small red eyes, it’s color hypnotising like that of a ruby, but, within them, showing no emotion.

 “Grand Moff Tarkin. Admiral Thrawn.”, Krennic greets in a dry manner.

 “Director Krennic”, Tarkin greets curtly. “Thank you for _finally_ being able to join us” He turns to look at Jyn, and for a moment, she feels anxious, at the thought of him being able to look within her, at the almost unconscious, aggressive response he awakens within her. “M’lady”, Tarkin says with refinement.

 Thrawn turns to look at her, his eyes just as penetrating as Tarkin’s. “Such a _pleasure_ , to meet the ever elusive, ex-rebel, Jyn Erso”. His voice is smooth, lacking the roughness Jyn is so used to hearing in Krennic’s words. “The night has been enjoyable, yes?”

 Jyn answers with a soft, “Yes” It’s volume only above a whisper.

 “You must be quite tired my lady, it’s been such a long night, and yet, we must ask you to please listen to us before leaving... Director Krennic has been assigned an important diplomatic mission. We want to inspire within our allies a message of peace, goodwill and above all, trust, and as such, we’d like our most important representative to attend the reception with someone, close... Normally it would be a spouse, but, well... Would you be so kind as to attend with our good Director, miss Erso?” Tarkin asks with eerie gentleness.

 Jyn finds no reason to object to such a petition, despite the uncomfortable feeling of complying with such a controversial figure. “Yes... I’ll...go”.

 “Good. Then here is the data regarding your destination Director, I’ve gone over it, nothing should be out of order”, Thrawn says, handing Krennic a small disc. “I’m sure everything will go as predicted”

 “Safe journey, Director Krennic. Miss Erso”, Tarkin says.

 

The walk back to the hovercraft is quiet. Jyn’s mind is full of many questions, and yet, she can feel the unease of speaking about them outloud within the palace, or anywhere close, not with Krennic remaining so tense after their encounter with the Grand Moff and Admiral.

 “What’s the destination?”, Jyn asks once they're both within the hovercraft.

 “Mavena”, Krennic says, in a strained tone.

 Taking a deep breath, Krennic allows his body to fully relax. They’re not home, and yet, Krennic has allowed himself to feel at ease still away from there, within Jyn’s presence.

 “Where is this place? Why are _you_ needed there?”

 “It’s a planet located within the Unknown Regions. They govern over an ample portion of territory, it’s not as vast as some of the other oligarchic governments known to rule around there, but they’ve been prosperous. For years The Empire has attempted to reach out to them, and finally they’ve accepted to form an alliance. I am to be there as one of the many witnesses in the sign of the treaty. Admiral Thrawn was meant to be there, but, it seems another important matter in need of his attention has arisen, forcing the Emperor to assign me instead”

 “Seems simple enough, Why are you displeased?”

 “The Vanah are a bothersome species, and I’m not one for withstanding diplomatic procedures for too long”

 She senses that there’s more to it. While unfamiliar with what official politics may govern the internal structures of the Empire's army, she is, however, familiar with rivalries, and differences between the branches of command. And at this point Jyn has no doubt that what she had just witnessed in the palace hallways, was the silent battle between three alphas, hungry for power. But Krennic’s reluctance speaks of another reason for such silent acceptance of defeat.

 “How long?”

 “The treaty must be signed in the next three weeks. Some clauses have been met with a bit of difficulty to agree upon, but things are much closer to being settled than anticipated, hopefully we’ll be back before the end of the second week.

 “The mission was made official today during the reunion, _they’ve_ made it difficult for _me_ to object, but left the decision open for you to go, so if you don’t want to...”

 “I don’t have a problem with going”

 She’s about to leave at that when Isvasa’s and the Lieutenant’s words make their way into her conscious mind, disrupting her thoughts.

 “Goo-”

 “Do you have a problem with me, going?” Jyn asks abruptly, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment at her outburst.

 “I was hoping to get a well deserved rest from you...”. She can hear the teasing tone in his voice, but as pleasing as it is to see him in a better mood, it’s not what she’s looking to hear.

 “Well you could, but that would get boring soon...”

 “Is that so... and why, do you presume?” There’s a change in the atmosphere, a recognizable one, that Jyn is all too happy to indulge in.

 “I told you, few people can handle someone akin to a Nexu” Jyn says, looking at Krennic directly in the eye, making sure to convey her desire for him. He doesn’t say anything to her, instead sending a message to the death trooper tailing behind them. Afterwards he begins their descent. They're not home yet, but she could care less.

 

 The moment they reach the ground, she’s quick to push herself to his side, hold his arm, and plant small kisses over his neck and cheek. He’s sensitive there, and yet, there’s no order to stop, not even as the the vehicle's systems remain on. It’s quite reckless.

 Once the computer is shut off, Krennic wastes no time moving his seat and settling her on his lap. He’s soon fighting her for dominance, having had enough of her taking the lead. But tonight she feels bold, so much more than in any other of their encounters, it’s more than just lust, it’s something more she hasn’t come upon often. She could scold herself for feeling so strongly about something so fleeting, but she doesn’t care to do so, instead concentrating on pleasing herself.

 Her lovely dress is now a crumbled mess, but none of them care, Krennic even less as he briskly lifts the long garment to caress her thighs and arse. His touch is filled with desperation, but he doesn’t allow it to take over, instead keeping the pace slow, savoring every moment.

But Jyn has other plans.

 “Fuck”, she hears Krennic exclaim, upon feeling her hand gently rub his engorged center. Her touch isn’t soft, it’s impatient and brusque, but it’s exactly what he likes, as proven by his shaky intakes of air. He’s about to say something else but Jyn doesn’t allow it, instead silencing his words with a deep kiss.

 In a matter of seconds she’ discarded him of his belt, and completely opened his jacket and trousers.

 “Mmm... I know exactly... what you're intent is... What have you...mmm...been doing...ah

behind my back...?” While not resisting her touch, he is so, to collaborating with her. Like the difficult bastard he likes to be.

 “I’ve been learning... about something... very _interesting_ , but...you have to play along...” Despite the many hours spent learning about all the ways two beings can be intimate, it’s all still, to uncertain for her. But, she can’t find it in herself to give up the fantasy of having Krennic, coming apart by her hand, showing to herself, and him, just how capable she is at excelling at such intimate pleasures. “Please...please, _Orson_ , I want... to touch you... all over... _Orson_ , please let me...”

 His slides his trousers and undergarment in a rush, as if the fabric were burning his skin. Already, he’s flushed, slightly out of breath, and warm all over. She places a series of soft kisses and licks all over his upper body, while at the same time, gently caressing his thighs. He doesn’t beg, but she can feel his growing need for her, and while she could prolong his torture, she doesn’t.

 She’s seen him so many times, even touched him lightly a few others, but never for so long, taking as much time as she wants with this part of him. And now she understands why; the moment she takes a hold of him, his whole body begins to slightly tremble; his control over himself, slipping, bit by bit.

 Never has she felt more powerful.

 She’s quick to figure out what Krennic likes by paying close attention to the sounds he makes. He’s close to his release, very much, but this isn’t how she’s going to end things, instead she’s decided to take things a step further.

 “Jy-Jyn!”

 He sounds like he can hardly breath, she’s taken him a bit by surprise there, by placing him as deeply as possible within her mouth. She’s not a natural, in fact, she’s had to fight very hard the urge to gag, but she manages to keep it at bay.

 Now she feels it, he’s close. His breathing is erratic, and his body, although restrained, is restless. She knows, she doesn’t have to remain in place once he reaches his climax, but she’s curious about savouring him in that manner. And so she stays.

 

  _Odd_.

 It’s the only word that goes through her mind to describe him. His taste is something she finds to unique to categorise as bad or good. Meanwhile, the man himself is sated, he lays back against his seat limp, like a corpse. When she incorporates herself to take a look at him, she’s pleased to see him with his eyes closed, lost in some delirious state of bliss. As if sensing her eyes upon him, he opens his, to gaze at her, and with a tender look of affection caresses her face.

 “It’s your turn, love”

 But she doesn’t need it, already feeling sated through him. “It’s not necessary...Orson”

 Despite his displeased expression, he maintains a calm tone. “I’d like to provide you with something after having you put up with this whole event”

 “It was alright” Jyn says nuzzling his hand.

 “You didn’t act up, and you even went along with dancing”

 At the thought of the Lieutenant tattered feet, Jyn lets out a small laugh. “Well, after weeks of practice, it would have been a shame to not showcase my skills”

 “Yes... except you didn’t put them to practice with your teacher”

 “You know how bad I am”

 “Did Cover Liuva’s feet also suffer the same fate?” He asks amused.

 “Not...really” At Krennic inquisitive gaze, Jyn explains further. “We weren’t really dancing, just... walking around in circles... he’s not good at ballroom dancing either”

 “So you enjoyed yourself with him?” Despite his calm expression, Jyn notes a certain tone of irritation in his voice, that makes her think over her answer.

 “It...wasn’t terrible...” Krennic says nothing, but Jyn can tell her answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear.  “You know, the night isn’t over, there’s still time for a last dance”

 “Jyn-”

 “It would please me very much” And it truly would. Solidifying the fact that, at the end of the night, Orson was with her, and no other, the two of them in their own way forming some makeshift family, in the form of companionship.

 

 “You won’t find any soft instrumental music playing at this hour in any channel” Krennic says pulling up his trousers, while looking at Jyn going through the different music stations.

 “I’ve had enough of it anyway... how about...this!”

 “This sounds like the music of some rat-infested cantina place”, Krennic says with a scowl on his face.

 “Good, you're familiar with it” Jyn says with a smile. “Stop pouting”

 “Do you even know how to move to this?” Krennic asks annoyed.

 “No, do you?”

 “No”

 “Then I guess we’ll just have to take, whatever embarrassing thing happens here this moment, to the grave”

 “And beyond”  Krennic states with a grin, taking Jyn’s hand within his, and sealing their pact with a kiss upon it.

 

 

 

 

 

“What about the death troopers?” Jyn asks suddenly

 

“I’ve already ordered them to look away” Krennic replies dryly

 

 

 

 

The night is spent dancing carelessly, to the sound of an endless laughter.  With the light of the stars and the coruscanti moons shining over her gown, wrapping her in a sweet fantasy, so alike those she used to love as a child. Making her believe, that dreams, can be fulfilled, if only, for just a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Yes, my child, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You'll have only 'til midnight, and then..."_

_\- The Fairy Godmother, Cinderella (1950)._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


	16. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like any other person, Jyn has her faults; and like so many, Jyn has her desires. Well, whether Krennic likes it or not, he's going to deal with both.

* * *

It is often said that history is written by those in power, the victorious in battle. Nowhere was it proven more true than by comparing the events narrated in her history books with what she had been told as a child. The winning version had its events told with a beautiful holographic display, while it’s counterpart was whispered from within dark hideouts. But which one to believe if you weren’t born to see so many of history’s greatest battles take place?

 Perhaps both, or none. But there was a curious detail regarding both tales, despite how different they were, they did share one common trait. Flaws. Apparently both the Republic and the Empire had done things as best as could be, never quite _fucking things up_ at any point — at least from their own perspective.

 In Jyn’s own perspective: both could use some improvement in their politics — at least from what little she knew.

 There was still much to take in, and not much time left. Despite Krennic’s positive comments regarding her intellectual capacity, she wasn’t quite as her father was at her age: Brilliant.

 

Moving around, she feels the weight of her two hours of study take it’s toll on her aching back. Exhausted, Jyn discards her datapad, and lets herself fall onto the bed.

 The action is quickly regretted as she feels her head come in contact with a small solid object: Stormie the storm trooper — who had laid forgotten under her covers as opposed to sitting in in the closet with the other old toys.

 Chipped in many areas, and with its white color fading, the little storm trooper is a clear shadow of what it used to be, yet despite how easy it would be to polish and return to it’s former glory, Jyn can’t find it in herself to modify it in any way that might erase her mother’s traces from it.

 At the sound of a light knock at the door, Jyn turns away from the doll, expecting See-oh to come through any second. To her surprise, it turns out to be Krennic.

 “You're early” Jyn comments as the Director enters her room.

 She hopes her face doesn’t give away too much of how truly happy she it to see him. He wasn’t supposed to be back for another two hours. His early arrival meant a few good things: for one, it was a good excuse to pause her studies; But even better, it meant finally getting to eat, since See-oh _insisted_ she wait for the _Master —_ “It’s only six hours of wait” the _droid_ had said.

 And now he was here. Avoiding making her wait.

 Waiting; Being patient. They weren't her strengths. And as time passed by — and with it many events went by — she became less accommodating towards those notions.

 He greets her with a small grin. “So I am”.

His eyes look over the doll in her hands, and Jyn can’t help the feeling of embarrassment that takes over — as if she needed to give Krennic another reason to keep up with his infantilizing remarks. “Have I interrupted you...?” he asks with a smirk.

 Jyn contemplates the idea of telling him to “fuck off”, but feeling it would only feed the childish image he might now have of her, she decides to contain her irritation.

 “Just admiring my mother’s handy work” Jyn says calmly, looking over the toy soldier. Krennic’s smile falters just a little bit, to which Jyn celebrates internally.

 “Yes...of course, it makes sense considering how sentimental you are...” His tone is dry, so different from the warmth shown only a second before.

 She sees him look towards her chest in deep thought. Looking down, Jyn only sees her clean unwrinkled turtle-neck shirt, with it’s dark color making her Kyber crystal stand out. Jyn groans annoyed unsure of would could have Krennic so enthralled.

 Seeing him walk towards, Jyn shyly prepares herself to receive a proper greeting; but is left disappointed when he instead takes to carefully examining her crystal.

 

 

“Trust the force”

 She feels something akin to an electric current go through her mind. “What?” Jyn asks.

  _Those words..._

 “Your mother — she’d say that to your father” He softly places the crystal against her chest. Then looking at her in an  inquisitive manner asks: “Do you trust the force Jyn?”

  _I've heard them before..._

 “I...” _Do. Don’t._ “...don’t know”

 Krennic gives her a disappointed look. “You shouldn’t have to, Jyn” He gently caresses her cheek with his hand. “Not with how capable you are of achieving what you want, by your own hand” he says before placing his lips upon hers.

  _Where I have I heard those words..?_

 “See-oh has told me that you stayed up after I left this morning; lunch won’t be ready for another hour so why don’t you rest for a while. I’ll come come up to get you once it’s ready”

 “Yeah, OK.” Jyn says ignoring her stomachs protesting growls (it could go without food for another hour), and unfolding the bed’s covers.

 “Don’t forget your little friend” Krennic says waving Stormie around.

 Irked, Jyn takes the stormtrooper away from him. “Keep that up, and I actually will be sleeping with him instead” she says with a scowl.

 Krennic lets out a loud laugh. “Sweet dreams, Erso” And with that he takes his leave.

 

_Dreams..._

 

 

  _"...I had such a pleasant time chatting with you, that I’ve been wondering if perhaps we could meet again. In fact I'd’ be delighted if you were to ever come to my home planet. I’ll be awaiting your answer Jyn. Have a good day!”_

 With a small curtsy, Isvasa Liuva ends her message. It’s the third one Jyn’s received so far, having only begun exchanging messages for only two weeks.

 Jyn had been immensely surprised when Krennic had passed her a small chip, informing her that a _new friend_ was attempting to reach her —  while giving her a warning to tread carefully with her new acquaintances.

 Isvasa’s messages had been innocent enough to gather disbelief at the notion of her being any danger. Which was why she’d attempted to question Krennic for more information.

  _“All she does is ask trivial things: my studies, what I think of Coruscant, places I’ve been to... What danger could she impose?”_

  _“You have much to learn... It’s not just armed people you should beware, power over others, can be attained through other ways” Krennic says without look away from the holo displayer in his hand._

  _“If the Empire’s patrons impose any danger, why keep them so close?”_

  _“Because, the closer your enemy’s are, the easier they will be to take down”_

  _“You said I’d be safe here...” Jyn says softly, turning away from Krennic._

  _Placing the device down, Krennic takes Jyn’s hand within his. “No place is without it’s dangers, Jyn... But with me by you're side, they shall never reach you” He blue eyes look at her unwaveringly. “Liuva is no danger, as far as I know, but should you ever detect any feeling of unease around her —  cut all contact”_

  _“Does it have to be like this with everyone here?” Jyn asks._

  _“It’s best if it is. Surely you know how difficult it is to trust others?”_

  _“Thieves, smugglers, assassins, Yes. But... even the citizens of such a distinguished system?” Jyn exclaims._

  _“These are not common citizens Jyn, but rich, entitled magnates, and aristocrats” Krennic explains, annoyed._

  _Jyn looks at Krennic puzzled. “It’s odd to hear you talk about them like that... you were like a fish in the sea, at the ball. And it’s not just there, you have certain trait-”_

_“Don’t insult me, Jyn. I’m, a man with a purpose beyond wanting more money and superficial fame._

  _“Power is made of those things”_

  _“But, not only of those things...”_

 

 Jyn couldn’t deny Krennic was right, no place was without its dangers, especially the higher your connections —  and the Director was no mere pawn in the Empire hierarchy. But, with each message, Isvasa showed herself as a pleasant figure —  one Jyn was hoping to keep around for a bit longer, if only to add something different to her routine.

 Truth be told, she found it quite fascinating how open the other woman was, all while being clueless as to who Jyn was. It was so entertaining, she kept the correspondence going, all while paying great attention to the other woman’s actions and words.

 As for the invitation to visit —  Jyn wasn’t to enthusiastic about having a whole team of soldiers around her at all times —  as Krennic had established it would be, if she were to ever leave.

  _Leave where? Do what?_

 The discussion regarding when she’d be ridden of the constant surveillance had not been brought up yet, but Jyn had a feeling it was only a matter of time. A matter of when she’d grow tired of the whole ordeal.

 And so far — her patience was thinning.

 

 But for now, all she could think about was visiting her father soon.

 

 

 The ship at last descends on the edge of the forest. They finally arrive to their destination: Nida. After months, since her last visit, she’s finally allowed to return.

 She’d been expecting to see her father sooner, but as Krennic had explained, her father s work was to important to leave undone — especially during its current delicate stage, as she had been told.

 “Jyn” Galen Erso exclaims with a wide smile upon seeing her enter the room. She smiles back just as excited to see the older man.

 “Papa” she says with a content sigh, feeling her father gather her in his arms.

 He holds her in a tight embrace —  as if marvelling at the fact that she's finally standing before him.

 It’s just the two of them for now — ignoring the fact that they were under surveillance.  Krennic would join them later for supper. She’s not sure if the Director does it on purpose or if it’s been a mere coincidence, but she’s immensely pleased at the idea of having her father all to herself for more than a couple of hours.

 “How have you been my Stardust?” he asks looking at her fondly.

 She lets out a small giggle. “You know how I’ve been. My last message was only a few days ago”

 “But now I want to hear it all from you again, in person” Jyn smiles at her father, endeared by his words.

 

 She does most of the talking, her father looks at her concentrating on each of her words, but Jyn can’t help feeling that a part of his mind lies elsewhere. If she were to guess, she’d bet on it being something related to his work — the ever elusive topic of the Empire's extraordinary new source of energy. According to Krennic if all kept going as steady as if it has been, in only half a year, it could come to an end, and with that, rush many systems into a new era within the galaxy. Or so Krennic had put it.

 “The mid term exams are in two months, and while I do have much catching up to do, It’s been going all quite well, Krennic is certain I’ll pass them without any trouble” Jyn says twisting a loose lock of hair while internally bracing herself for her father's words.

 “That’s wonderful to hear darling...”   _But_. This is the part of the message where she rolls her eyes, an action very difficult to contain herself from performing  while in person. “Wouldn’t it be best to assist to the academy? I know I’ve said this constantly, but it’s not just about your progress... It would do you good to interact with others”

 The fact that his words sound so alike her —   _lover_? No. _Companion_?...Yes. Better.  — Companion’s, has her cringing internally.

 Both, Krennic and her, had never really discussed their situation as there was no need to. Both seemed to trust each other to a certain degree — or at least had no intent to outright harm the other — and both happened to desire to frequent some physical intimacy —  having found the other interesting in some way.

It was clear that at some point it might end — but not anytime soon on her account, though. Yet there was no denying they were crossing a delicate boundary, regarding both their relationship with Galen Erso. Perhaps had their lives been very different, the guilt would have stopped her from pursuing her father’s _friend_. But not in this life.

 “Father... I am to be accompanied by a squad of at least eight storm troopers, or at the very least two death troopers!” Jyn exclaims. “I’d like to save myself the embarrassment of making a spectacle out of myself on a daily basis” She gives her father a soft smile, hoping he can look past her irritated tone of voice.

 “I understand” her father says with a sad smile in return. “I’m sorry you have to put up with it, my Stardust”.

  _I’m sorry as well_ , Jyn thinks bitterly.

 

Her patience had ended.

 

 They remain on Nida for three days. While the time spent with her father is longer, with it comes an underlying tension in the air. Krennic is quick to notice her sombre demeanor, he doesn’t voice it out loud, but his eyes look towards her constantly, silently questioning her change in stance. Her father doesn’t mention anything as well, if ,he’s noticed at all — his thoughts so far away at times.

 

 The time for farewells comes too soon — and feels as bitter as the last time — while their trip back home, feels like a never ending excursion, composed of brief words and long periods of silence.

 

 Her first instinct upon arriving is to rush toward her room, for some peace and quiet before pondering how to face Krennic.

 But, the Director never gives her the chance.

 As soon as she makes a dash toward the second floor _he_ follows behind her. His patience having reached it’s limit.

 

 “I’d like to rest” Jyn says standing by her bed, arms crossed looking at her feet.

 “And I’d like to know what’s going through your head”. His tone is calm, but firm. He will not be taking “no” for an answer. “Your words — or lack of — and body language all have been been giving the same signal of avoidance. And i’ve had enough of it”

 She’d thought of all the ways the _topic_ could be approached, but in the end had come up empty of words.

 “When... When will I be able to go on my own, without soldiers shadowing me...?” She asks.

For a moment he looks slightly taken back —  perhaps expecting something else to be the source of her discomfort. He’s quick to compose himself, returning to his cool facade.

“You’re an ex-associate of the rebellion”

 “Forever?” She questions frowning.

 He takes a step toward her, trying to close the distance between them, but she’s quick to take a step back away from him.

 She would not allow any distractions to turn her off course.

 “I never said it would be forever, and it remains that way” He replies firmly. “You have to understand that your situation is much to delicate for you to be allowed such liberties, yet”

 “Liberties?” Jyn exclaims raising her voice. “I am to be tracked with a microchip for easily the rest of my life! What kind of liberty is that?”

 “You’ve been given more than anyone with your past ever has!”

 “My past...” she says drily. “Will it always be used against me? Something I didn’t even choose for myself...” Her nails dig into her hand painfully, but she ignores it —  it keeps her grounded, settled in place. “Will you ever come to fully trust me?”

 “It’s not in my hands, Jyn”  He takes another short step toward her.

 “You’re more than just my assigned officer; you have more power and influence than that.  If you wanted to, you could give me the space that I need” He looks at her annoyed, but tries to keep himself composed. “You haven’t answered my question”

 A flash of emotions go through his face in a short amount of time: fury, malice, irritation. His bottom lip trembles slightly  — the desire to voice his thoughts outloud manifesting strongly, yet he keeps quiet for a few more seconds.

 “ _Full_ trust is something that requires more than a few months to be build upon” He says quietly.

 His words are like a strike. But she’s not surprised  — if she were the great soldier Saw had prided himself in raising, she’d think just like Krennic. Put a wall and forbid him, her father, Daia, Saw, everyone, from coming through.

 And yet, she had been promised a place of safety; how safe could a person be without anyone to pace their trust in? But then again, this wasn’t meant to be her home — first and foremost it was her prison.

 And like in any well guarded prison, what was the point a fighting a lost battle for freedom?

 “Of course” Jyn says sitting herself down on the bed. It’s a weak way to end what was meant to be an important debate, but this is a battle she’s too tired to continue for now after hours of flight.

 She takes to slowly removing her boots —  with her actions inviting him to leave.

 He doesn’t.

 Instead he walks up to her, towering over her small, seated frame.

 “You’re a fiercely loyal person. A troublesome trait for your enemies to deal with, but exactly what makes you a strong ally. Despite everything, you remained loyal to _them_ , when others would have put a price to that same loyalty. I want you as my ally; I want that unshakeable loyalty for my own, and only ever, for _me_. But, how can I trust that you don’t remain _theirs,_ still?”

 

“I won’t return to them” Jyn says after a moment of silence. “I can’t. They’d never take me — but... If for some some crazy reason, they were to... I wouldn’t.

 His eyes are fixed upon her, relentlessly looking her over, searching, analysing. The Impatient way he wets his lips, shows his frustration at the lack of an answer. “Why?”

 There’s still a lot he doesn’t know about her.

 “The binds that tied me to them — they’re gone” she replies sombrely.

 “Since when?”

 “They’ve been damaged for a long time, but when they reached their breaking point, I foolishly held on to them. I don’t know when I let them go — all I know is that I can’t return”

 Looking at him, Jyn can tell he has many things he’d like to say, so many questions — that for now would be left unanswered.

The tales of a child trying to understand the world around her, looking for acceptance, coming to terms with the actions of the individuals around her and with it understanding the value of a life.

 All those memories are like removing a knife, brutally embedded within a stomach:it’s pain; a pain she’s not ready to deal with today.

 “Where were you headed from Bas’ra?” Krennic asks, his eyes filled with a new emotion — it’s not pity, it’s almost like in understanding of her pain.

 “Far — anywhere, but far”

 “From all” he states. Gently, yet firmly —  never hesitating —  he places his hand over her head, and slowly with it, brushed her tresses with it. His touch is soothing and reassuring, as if understanding that she needs it.

 And she wonders if perhaps he’s ever needed it, himself, and that's why he knows what to give her.

 Like him, she has many questions she’d like to ask; so much of him she’d like to know about.

 Perhaps someday — they could meet each other halfway.

 “I trust you, enough, for now. But for it to be _complete_ — I need more time, just a bit, more. I promise.” he says it all calmly,  but she notices it. That small drop of vulnerability. “There’s too much at risk...” he whispers, more to himself, then to her.

 “I understand”

 And she does. With his wall down for a moment, she understands his position. She doesn’t like it, but she can see everything through his eyes for a moment; it makes Lieutenant Lenz’s words become all the more important.

  _“I won’t allow you to ruin the Director’s image and career”_

 It seems they both need to be mindful of the others position. He needs more time — she’ll allow it. She needs her freedom — he’ll make sure it’s soon.

 

 

That night — like many others — is spent in his room. And laying there in the Director's arms, she realizes she’s become quite addicted to his warmth after three days without it. She’s aware that the dependency isn’t good, but she can’t bring herself to care about it just yet.

 He denies her any participation in their nocturnal activities, instead inviting her to enjoy them passively; as someone to be served. Worshipped.

 He undresses himself quickly —  as if getting rid of a set of restrains over his body — yet with her he takes his time, slowly freeing her of every item of clothing, and covering every centimeter of skin with licks and light bites. It makes her feel branded by him. Marked.

 Something she finds herself liking. Very much. Just like the idea of branding him as well.

  _Next time_ , she thinks.

 Once she’s completely bare, he lays over her — his body heat feeling so exquisite over her — and begins placing a slow descent of kisses, starting from her lips.

 Her body grows hotter the lower he goes. She has a vague idea of what he intends to do, and the more she thinks about it, the more her body protest the slow pace. It’s all feels delicious, but torturous.

 

 The moment he touches her center with his mouth, she loses herself completely, everything begins to spin in circles.

 It’s feels hot. Wet. Better than anything she could have ever imagined. From the way he circles her clit, to how he stretches her with his fingers. His movements remain slow, so agonisingly slow; going on for what feels like a  very long time —  forcing her to hold on tightly to the bed sheets under them.

 The measured pace comes to an end unexpectedly — taking her so much by surprise that she unknowingly finds herself grabbing his hair tightly for stability once his fingers begin furiously pounding inside her. First two. Three. Four. than all she she knows is the mix of pain and pleasure from his assault.

 It feels everlasting. She wishes it to be.

 But at last it ends; culminating with a great outburst.

 

 When she’s able to calm herself, his beautiful eyes are right there in front of her, greeting her. There’s a great amount of satisfaction within in them, making her very happy: both were able to find fulfilment — even if in varying degrees this time.

 With a content sigh, she entangles herself with him, almost purring in delight at the sound of his composed intakes of air.

 

A consensus has been reached. And with it, she can rest at ease.

 

For now.

 

 

With her eyes finally shut, sleep quickly comes by to take her away, but not before hearing the sound of a faint whisper.

 

“Sweet dreams, love”

 

 

_“Trust the force, Jyn”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Any question, criticism, or random thought, feel free to put it out there in the comments, I'll be happy to read and reply ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. As a forewarning regarding any of the mistakes that are left in my chapters, I plan of cleaning it all up once I finish with this fic, I do try to fix them whenever I stumble upon them while reading a chapter, though. Anyway, I'm sorry about it, I know it can be annoying to come across.


End file.
